The Awakening
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: One awkward love story that involves exploding DVD players,food fights and plenty of drunk driving!Human x non human parings,don't like,don't read.Part 3 of The Wish Series!Complete!
1. Prologe

KawaiiGameFreak:HELLO FANFICTION! I'm back and…well…something-er then ever! Yes, I know I said I was going on hiatus, but I don't want to disappoint my fans.

Not-so-almighty cowriters: Plus the fact she has nothing better to do.

KawaiiGameFreak:No comments from the peanut gallery, thank you(Omg, Mr.More reference(science teacher, don't ask)!). As you all know, this fic is the third fic in 'The Wish Series' and it will clear up some major loop holes in the past two fics. One more quick note before I start, if I make any mistakes about any celebs, TV shows or any other form of pop culture, don't blame me for two reasons, the fic is set a bit in the future and I know nothing about the world outside the province. Enjoy!(PS:The chapters are gonna get a bit longer as we go. Why? Cuz I said so!)

"…**_How did we get from saying 'I love you', to 'I'll see you 'round someday'?"_-** **Great Big Sea **

Prologue: The Effects of Time

MEWTWO'S POV

The saying's true, time flies when you're having fun. In that sense, it must also drag on when you're not having fun, and I am certainly not having fun. Four months, for four lonely months, the seconds dragged by like eons, so much time has passed, so many lonely days. But I'm always alone. Why should now be any different? Why do I feel so cold and alone this time and not any other? I thrive in solitude, no contact from the world for months at a time. So why do I fell like I need contact? Why now? Maybe…because of, her? Maybe it's because…I miss her. No! Shut up! She hates me! You know it! I've known this for a long time, and yet, I miss her, and, I can't help but feel this ray of hope inside me. Who are you trying to kid? She probably doesn't remember your name. She's probably forgotten all about the time we showed up. Though, it would take more then four months to forget a whole year. Maybe she wants to forget. Maybe she's thrown out everything I gave her. Maybe she sold her games and destroyed her end of the portal. I highly doubt. She seemed rather addicted. But a series of events like what she went through could make her do that. A light flickered on my computer screen. "Incoming message from 'gannondorkbasher297'" The computer's voice droned. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess who that could be." Link's picture appeared on screen.

"Dude, where have you been? You missed the tournament, wanna guess who won? Zelda! I was really surprised though…"

"Why are you calling me? It's 12 o'clock in the night and I'm busy…"

"…moping around in your dank, dusty cave, I know. Now what was I gonna say again…? Oh ya, now I remember! I need you to come to the mansion and before you say 'I'm not interested", trust me, you will be interested. Ok? Ok, bye!" The large screen turned off and the room near blackened. The only light came from the full moon outside. Link was always randomly calling me. It was ironic, he's the one with the social life and yet he has nothing better to do then annoy me. Oh well, might as well humor him. I've got nothing better to do.

"_Can I come too_?" A small voice asked. I turned around to see Pikachu at my feet, filled with blind loyalty like a lost puppy. "_Maybe I know what it is_."

"Do you?"

"_Nope! But we can guess along the way_." He was impossible to say no to. He'd never shut up until you cracked like an ice cube, he reminded me of a certain girl I used to know.

"Fine, let's go."

LAURA'S POV

"This sucks." I growled, "The concert should've started an hour ago, it's already midnight!" I don't know why my friends dragged me here; I don't even know who's performing. I guess I just needed to get away for awhile, get my mind off everything. I haven't been able to for four years, what makes tonight any different? Oh well, free beer.

"Come on Laura!" Ryan called, "The line's moving!"

"Finally!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air, "How many eons you think passed?" I chuckled inwardly. She knew nothing about how long an eon was. We were pushed into the stadium by the mob of people. "Who's playing again?"

"I forget." I muttered.

"Come on by," Ryan giggled, trying poorly to imitate my old scent, "I don't think you've smiled once since you moved up here, and that was like…three years ago!" He was right. I hated moving up to Rick's, Alberta. It wasn't about my friends, I could talk to them on MSN, it wasn't about the Salmon Festival concerts or Thomas Amusements, we could drive to Calgary for all that, I was worried about the portal. I was worried that it would only work back home and not up here. That's why I hadn't smiled for three…no, make that four years. When they left, everything went downhill. We moved, Cameron (my annoying little brother) drove my parents into the loony bin, my danm drinking habit; the list goes on and on. Ryan, Sakura and hope were the only things keeping me sane right now. Oh…hope isn't a person. He did leave a small ray of hope that he might come back, a small paper note that read:

"Dear Laura,

I'm sorry I have to leave, but I must. I know you may not understand why, but you will eventually. If you want me to come back I will, I promise. For now, I've left a memory. It's in the CD player. I know I'm not the best but I did it for you. I will always remember you, and I hope you remember me to. May our paths cross again soon. Sincerely,

Your not so secret admirer

P.S:I love you(but you already knew that)"

The only part of the note that I cared about was the line that read "If you want me to come back I will, I promise." I've wanted him to come back for four years, why hasn't he? Maybe he's forgotten all about me and that year. I highly doubt that. So many things happened. From the hysterics of the 'Turkey in the Lawnmower' incident and Sports Day, to the tragic events of the Mount Payaton bombing and the Great Parking Lot Battle, I'll never forget about the former, I want to forget about the latter. The story has been immortalized on the internet, but no one but me will ever know what really happened that year. We took our seats on the stadium floor and the concert was just about to start. "Hey Ryan, where's the bar?"

"What bar?"

"WHAT? You said there was free beer! That's the only reason I came!"

"Just kidding. The bar's up the stairs on the left, turn right at the first washroom and follow the smell of Budwiser." I got up and Sakura followed.

"I would like to go with you." I just nodded and walked to the end of the hockey rink. The lights dimmed and everyone screamed. I stopped just to try and catch a glimpse of who was playing. The music started playing and I instantly recognized the song. "Oh…snap." The lyrics weaved their way inside my head and brought out memories that I didn't want out.

_Since, the moment I spotted you,_

_Like walkin' 'round with little wings on my shoes,_

_My stomach's filled with butterflies,_

_Oh, and it's alright_

_Bouncin' 'round from cloud to cloud,_

_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,_

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied_

I tried to hold back the memories, but it was impossible. I started to remember everything; how he took me above the clouds, played this song and danced with me. I remember thinking it was a dream and realizing a month later that it actually happened. I remember kissing him on the cheek and telling him he was I nice guy; and giving him hope of him and me being…together someday. "Psst, Laura-san, are you alright? You're crying." I snapped out of my thoughts and realized what Sakura had just said. I touched my cheek, only to find wet tears staining it. "Bad memories?" I tried to smile, and I muttered…

"Naw, good memories, just bad timing."

KawaiiGameFreak: Only the prologue and already unanswered questions. Don't worry, I'll tell you a bit more about my new friends; Ryan and Sakura, in chapter one. A bit said, I know, but it will only start sad, then romantic, then funny, then dramatic (nothing like "A Nightmare Come True?"), then romantic and then funny, funny, funny! I'm trying to give you hints with out giving spoilers (which is very hard to do). As for the quote at the start, I'll be doing that for the rest of this fic, sorta to set the mood. Ja ne!(PS:No, there's no actual place called Rick's in Alberta, just made it up)


	2. Welcome to Rick's

KawaiiGameFreak: Hi peoples! This chapter's gonna be a bit long cuz I gotta explain some things mentioned in the prologue. This fic is rated for mild swearing, references to drinking and slightly mature humor (nothing too bad though). Enjoy!

"**_Mewtwo is a pokemon created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this pokemon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart."_-Pokedex entry, and the biggest lie in the known universe**

Chapter 1:Welcome to Rick's

MEWTWO'S POV

"Tell me again why you dragged me out here?" Link had forced me to come with him to the mansion. He said I'd be interested in what he was leading me to, I highly doubt.

"Don't you know the meaning of the word 'surprise'? I can't tell you, but it'll be worth it." I sure hope so.

"_Why don't you just read his mind?_" Pikachu, who had kept quiet the whole time much to my surprise, asked.

"…you love making me look like an idiot, don't you?" He nodded and smiled brightly.

"_Yup!_" We were there now anyway. Much to my surprise, we were right in front of the stone portal, the portal to Earth. It was the same as it was four months ago; a large stone wall with a door in it, but it looked slightly different. It had a good number of wires on it that all lead to one place, a control panel on the side of the wall.

"Tada!" I stared blankly at Link. "After we came back, you just left without saying anything, I was worried, so I between fights in the tournament, I worked on trying to open this thing up, and after four months of hard work…it's open!"

"No it's not, the door is closed." A chuckle came from Link.

"See this button?" He pointed to a large pink button on the control panel. I nodded. "Ok, I just press this button, the door opens, and you can go back to you're girlfriend." My face crimsoned.

"She's not my…I mean…it's…um…"

"Ok, sorry, my bad, you're future girlfriend. I'll open the portal for you, ok?" I nodded, trying to hold back the joy I was feeling. I couldn't believe it, after four long months, I'll finally get a chance to see her again. "On one condition…" I'd almost forgot, Link never does anything without asking for something in return; money, favors, things like that. "…I come to." I was about to scream 'Are you psychotic?' when Pikachu butted in.

"_Me to!_" Great, just what I need, two annoying nuts tagging along. But I knew I could never shake them off. Oh well, I'm sure she'll be happy to see them to.

"Ok."

"Yes! Now, let's fire this baby up!" He pushed the big pink button and the machine whirred to life. Lights flickered on the panel as all the lights in the mansion went out. Electricity flowed through the wires and the portal glowed hot white. All of a sudden, the doors flung open and a marvelous array of color swirled before our eyes. "Holy…" Link was cut off by a large bang and the white glow faded. All that was left was the eddy of color that the portal showed. "…"

"_That was so cool…do it again!_" I assume that was Link's last intention. "_Let's go, let's go!_" He raced head first into the portal and vanished from sight.

"After you." I slowly approached the portal and stood in awe. It was amazing; I was so close to her that… "Heads up!" Link suddenly tackled me into the portal and we landed on the hardwood floor. We got up and looked around, as the portal closed behind us.The room was completly dark, no lights of any kind, or even any windows."Weren't there windows in here? This doesn't look like the game room."

"Maybe were just in another room."

"What kind of room as no windows? Where's the danm light switch?" He walked straight into me. "My bad…OUCH, stupid wall…found the light switch." Link flipped with switch. "I don't remember this room." It was as if we'd just unearthed an ancient crypt. Everything was coated in dust and stored in boxes. The walls were bare and a single light bulb dimly lit up above us.Pikachu signaled us to one of the boxes.

"_Look!_" He ripped open a box and took out a DS case, the DS and all the games. We each looked in a box.

"I found posters!" Link yelled, holding up posters of Samus, Link, and Mario.

"_More games!_" I opened a box, and found photographs, of us. One was of the truck Falcon had destroyed, one of a birthday party, one of a school dance (covered in black pen) and a group photo that was taken around September. She was definitely here. While they looked at more boxes, I found a note on a desk.

"Dear Mewtwo,

I see you came back. I missed you so much these passed years. As you can see, you aren't in Newfoundland anymore. Welcome to Rick's, Alberta (don't ask about the name)! I hope you get used to everything and everyone (good news for you, Ashley's not here). In the boxes are some memories of the 'Year of the Smashers', don't steal anything or I'll get my friends from karate class to come over and gang beat you (I doubt they'll do any damage, but still). I'll see you soon.

Your friend,

Laura"

There were so many questions already, but the one that stuck in my head was 'Why'd she say "years"? It's only been four moths, not four years.' "You find anything?" Link inquired. I decided not to tell him about the note.

"Nope. Just some photos." He rummaged through the box and took out a few.

"Hey, remember this one?" Link asked as he held up a picture of me in a McDonald's uniform. Unfortunately, I remembered all about that. Falcon trashed a truck and we all had to pay ten thousand dollars for speeding tickets and property damage by getting jobs. "If you think that's embarrasing…remember the, 'Turkey in the Lawnmower' incident!" He burst out laughing at the memory. I'm sure no one would let me live that one down. All at once, I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Who's in there?" That voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Open up, right now, I'm warning you." I calmly walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of the door was a boy about eleven years old. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was quite short (well I'm 6 foot 7, everyone's short to me). His face paled and eyes went wide. "Ali…ali…ali…"

"Is he ok?"

"ALIENS! ALIENS ARE INVADING EARTH! ALIENS, ALIENS, ALIENS!" He raced out of the room.

"I'll take that as a no. Who was that kid anyway?"

"I think that's Cameron." Both looked at me vacantly. "Remember? Laura's little brother, the annoying pain in the world's tail, remember?"

"_He's insane! But shouldn't he be younger?_"

"Ya, he was only seven when we last saw him." I wondered about that myself. Maybe our worlds are on different time lengths. Maybe four months back home equals four years here. That's what she meant on the note. Then I realized, if Cameron's older, wouldn't Laura be? If I'm right, she's about eighteen now; what if she's nothing like who she was before? From what I've seen, she's given up video games and anything related. What if she's given up on…me?

LAURA'S POV

"Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long! If y'all goin' my way, I wanna drive it all night long!" We'd just gotten back from the concert, and we were driving homefrom Calgary to Rick's, a twenty minute drive by day, a forty minute drive by night. "Come on bys, sing along!"

"I told you you're too drunk to drive. Why don't you let me…"

"Hell no! I'm the only one with a license, what if we get pulled over?"

"I'd rather get 'Driving Without a License' then 'Drunk Driving', that you very much." Ryan was always begging me to let him drive. I'm not that stupid, he drives worse then me. Ryan was about 6 feet tall, had green eyes, jet black hair and an attitude that said 'I'm gonna…get one of my friends to beat you up'. He knew everything about every video game known to man and some known to Martians. Ask him anything, and he could tell you off the top of his head.

"Maybe we should've called for a cab." Sakura suggested. Sakura transferred here from Tokyo the same year I moved here. She was just about my height, had fiery red hair, light brown eyes with redish tinge and never understood a word that anyone was saying. She was a bit too naïve for her own good, talked like she was from another planet and wore the weirdest clothes you could find.

"If you wanna get in an accident, fine with me." Ryan muttered, totally ignoring Sakura, and me totally ignoring Ryan.

"Whatever…oh chorus! Life is a highway! I wanna…" Right in the middle of the chorus my phone rang. "Hello?"

"ALIENS!"

"Cameron, what do you want?"

"Great, talking on your cell phone, at night, while you're half drunk, I feel so safe."

"Not now Ryan! Anyway, what were you saying, Cameron?"

"There were three of 'um, they came from the Mystery Room." The 'Mystery Room', as Cameron called it, was a room in the basement with no windows and only one way in and out, a door which can only open from the inside and that I always carry the key for wherever I go. The only things I keep in that room are some boxes and…the portal? No way, it couldn't be. "One looked like an elf in a skirt, one looked like a…"

"It's not a skirt! It's a tunic, you little monster!" A second voice cut in. It sounded like…but that's impossible.

"Oh no, there back!"

"Cameron, enough fooling a…HOLY SHIT!" I swerved out of the way to avoid a squirrel and hit a tree by the side of the road. "I always knew squirrels were evil, that one made me hit a tree!" I could hear Cameron laughing his head off. "Not funny, that squirrel made me trash my Camry! Anyway, could you tell the 'aliens' to come pick us up? We're just outside Rick's, right in front of the 'Welcome'sign. Thanks, buh-bye." I hung up. "Are you guys ok?" A few muffled groans rose up. "We should call a cab."

"Didn't you hear your brother? The aliens will come pick us up."

"Right, I forgot, they'll probably teleport here using their bizarre alien powers and bring us home." Ryan yelled sarcastically, then he turned to me. "I'd love to say 'I told you so', but I'm too big a person to do that."

"Really?"

"Nope! I told you so, I told you so, I…" Ryan shut up (thank God) as something really weird happened. A bright light came out of nowhere and three figures came with it. One was a small mouse like thing, the other was an 'elf in a skirt' and the last one…no way…no effing way…it can't be…but it is. Right in front of me, was who I had been waiting for, for four whole years, the angel that haunted my nightmares, the only one who truly cared about me, my ai(1), Mewtwo. I ran out of the car and ran towards him. "Are you insane? They could vaporize you in a split second!" I would've laughed if I wasn't so happy. I ran into his arms and cried my eyes out.

"I can't believe you came back…I missed you so much I…" He put his finger against by lips.

"Shhh, it's ok, don't cry, I missed you to." I hadn't heard his voice in so long; it was music to my ears from heaven.

"Excuse me, I hate to break up the happy moment but…am I missing something?" I glanced over at Ryan and Sakura, stumbling out my now totaled car, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. I looked back up at Mewtwo. I'd grown a bit in the past four years, but I still felt so small compared to him.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, they have no idea who you guys are."

"I know exactly who you are, but…dude…awkward." Link burst out laughing.

"My thoughts exactly…um…"

"Name's Ryan, and the quiet one over there's Sakura." She just waved. Silence fell around us. "Maybe we should, ya know, leave them alone for a while, they need to catch up." With that, everyone started walking down the road.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I called. They just waved and continued on. "Who wants to bet that Link brought a video camera with him?"

MEWTWO'S POV

I couldn't believe it. Only about an hour ago I was thinking how much I missed her, and now we're in each other's arms. She was still the same as all those years ago; her dark brown hair was longer, she was certainly taller and she was…well…slimmer, then last time I came. "Now tell me, why'd you leave?" I knew this was coming. "The note said I'd figure it out, but I didn't, so you have to tell me."

"I was…I was, afraid." I stuttered.

"Afraid? Of what?" I hated this. I hated showing fear, it made me seem weak, and when some you care about sees you as brave and strong, that only makes it harder.

"Of…of…of…hurting you." I could tell the answer shocked her.

"What are you talking about? Why would you ever hurt me?"

"I'd never want to, but I did…I hate forcing you to recall these things, but remember when the Mount Payaton blew up…it was my fault." I knew she was going to ask why, I went on. "The only reason he did it was because he was jealous. He thought you…liked me and he wanted to get rid of me because of that. You saved my life and I thank you greatly, but it was my fault you were hurt, and I thought, that it would be best if, I wasn't around to cause you pain." I expected her to give sympathy, not laugh. "I'm not sure I find anything funny in what I just said."

"No, no, it's not that, it's just…I used to think it was my fault all that happened…you know who's fault it really is? My BEEP ex boyfriend. Everything's his fault. Whenever something goes wrong in my life, I blame him. I even have a picture of him in my room that I throw knives at when I'm pissed off." I now have a new fear of her. "And those scars I got on my back, no big, I got them tattooed over."

"With what?"

"The Japanese symbol for the moon." I assumed why she chose the moon over the sun. A short lived silence cut down around us. "…by the way, he never thought I liked you…he knew I liked you." Both our faces reddened at her words. "What I'm trying to say is…I…love you…" We closed our eyes and our faces inched closer. "…but you already knew that." In an instant, our lips met and time seemed to stop. I held her closer then ever now. I could feel everything; her lips against mine, our bodies as one, true beauty. Link was right, it was worth it.

LINK'S POV

"Oh dear sweet mother ofDin that's nasty!"

"Dude, I'm gonna hurl!"

"Chuuuuuuuu."

"Awwwwww."

"Ryan, you got that camera?" He nodded and passed me a camera that had "I'm Gonna Sell This on eBay" written on the side in crayon.

"Dude, why would you want to video tape that?"

"Two words my friend; black mail."

"Very good, I can see a good partnership ahead."

"I don't think we should be watching, this is a private moment." Sakura was always the 'voice of reason', "Would you like it if someone video taped your first kiss?"

"Not my problem, I stayin' a bachelor for life. How 'bout you, Link?"

"Naw, I already got a girlfriend, Peach."

"…does that moment call for an 'awkward' or 'WTF'?"

"Both."

LAURA'S POV

As our lips parted, my first thought was 'Four year wait, but danm it was worth it!' I could hear everyone in the bushes nearby, more then likely video taping the whole thing for black mail purposes. "Whadaya say we let them walk home?" He chuckled.

"Good idea, exercise never hurt anyone." In an instant, a flash of light surrounded us. As the light faded, we were back in front of my house, with Cameron waiting at the door with a Super Soaker.

"Get away from my sister, you freaky looking alien!" We both just laughed.

"Is that any way to talk to my new boyfriend?" I don't think I've ever seen a shade of red deeper then the color of Mewtwo's face when I said that. "What? You don't have to be embarrassed, even though you do look cute when you blush." It was funny, normally I'd be the one embarrassed if someone said something like that. "So…what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this the 'and they live happily ever after. The End.', or is there more, like 'Year of the Smash'?"

"You mean, teachers get zapped, houses blow up and tubas are used as weapons?"

"Yup, it'd be fun to do that again."

"Or…it could be…ya know…just the two of us, at least until everyone comes back."

"Hmmmmm, I like that idea, just the two of us…" Our minds wandered as our lips met once again. All of a sudden, it started raining. Typical, in my experience, good things always happen when it rains. We were so caught up in the moment, that both of us were completely oblivious to my little brother nearby.

"…my sister's in love with a giant alien monster…cool."

KawaiiGameFreak:…ya I know, mega WTF. Trust me, it's nowhere near the end yet; plot holes still have to be filled, warped up pairings still have to me made (yes, they can get weirder), random objects still have to spontaneously combust, you get the idea. It's not over 'til the fat lady sings. (everyone looks at me) Wha? I'VE LOST WEIGHT! Read the darn chapter! Ja ne!

(1)ai; Japanese for 'love'


	3. Return of the Pink Evils

KawaiiGameFreak: Hey peoplez! Sorry for the wait, my computer's been down for a while and my parents are making me…GO OUTSIDE! THE HORROR! Anyways, this is where the humor really appears and no, there will be no Spongebob Squarepants references, as far as you know. Enjoy!

"**_Truth is stranger then fiction." "This episode is based on true events"-Mandy and the random announcer guy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Many_**

Chapter 2: Return of the Pink Evils

RYAN'S POV

Of all the messed up things I've heard, this was the most messed up. 'Tell me again how you got here?"

"For the thousandth time, we came here through an interdimensional portal in your friend's Gamecube! How hard is that to believe?" I wasn't sure how to respond. "I can't believe they just left us here, how far is it to Rick's?"

"Another twenty minutes…by car." We were still walking home after Laura crashed her car into a tree and teleported home with Mewtwo and, how convenient, it was raining.

"We deserved it; we shouldn't have been spying on them." Sakura murmured, carrying Pikachu on her shoulders. All of a sudden, a car came by and stopped next to us. I couldn't believe it. It was a black, Toyota Camry…Laura's car. It was coated in duct tape and had a wheel missing, the windows were tinted so we couldn't see inside, the front was still bent in from when she hit the tree and it looked near ready for the scrap yard, yet it was right in front of us. But that wasn't the weirdest part. All around the car was some sort of pinkish glow, like pink fire. "Do cars have spirits?" Sakura stuttered.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"If so, then, I think that this is a…GHOST CAR!" She ran around in circles screaming while Pikachu ran after her. Link seemed rather calm.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Why aren't you?" That was a good question. "Can you hear anything from inside the car?" I wasn't sure what he meant, but I listened carefully. I could hear two girls laughing. Slowly, the windows began to roll down. Sakura stopped screaming and came over. As the windows rolled down, I started to see who was inside. The first girl looked like she should be driving a limo, not this hunk of junk. She wore a pink dress with a blue broach, white gloves and a golden crown. The second person well…wasn't a person. It was a flying pink cat, no bigger then Pikachu. The first one, who I figured was Princess Peach, turned to us and smiled.

"Need a lift?"

LAURA'S POV

"How long do ya think it'll take for them to walk back?" I asked.

"Hopefully a good while." As much as I loved the rain, I hated getting cold.

"Hopefully…by the way…why do you have the door open?"

"Um…s-so I can talk to you." Anyone could tell he was lying.

"You don't need the door open, you can send messages into my head. You just wanna see my tattoo." Anyone hearing this would be traumatized for life. "Well you're gonna have ta wait on that one."

"I'm not even looking." I wasn't that I didn't trust him, but it's still very awkward trying to change when the door's open and someone's there. He didn't have to worry though; he'd see my tattoo eventually. I quickly changed out of my rain soaked clothes and slipped on a random pair of pajamas.

"Ok, you can look now." The door slowly opened and Mewtwo walked in. My room was just the slightest bit messy (understatement of the year), the walls were coated with shelves of toys and junk, there were no posters on the walls but plenty of hockey flags (mostly Leafs and Flames, no Canadians) and my 'knife board'. My 'knife board' was just like a dart board, except I used knives which I kept under my bed and it was a picture of my BEEP ex boyfriend. "Whadaya think?"

"I like it."

"Good, cuz you'll be stuck here for awhile."

"I think I'll survive." I chuckled a bit.

"Why don't we head downstairs and watch a movie?" He nodded and we walked downstairs. "What movie do ya wanna watch?"

"Which ones do you have?" I looked at the large shelf of movies. It was divided into three parts; my movies, Ryan's and Sakura's. Mine was mostly romantic comedies, Sakura's were mostly dramas and Ryans were…mostly unrated. "You all live here?"

"Ya, they rent out the basement, pretty sweet, eh? Now let's see…I'm sure you won't like this one…or this one…or…what kind of movies do you like?" He was just about to answer when a crash was heard from outside. "Let me guess, they're back." We ran outside, and found my car along with everyone else. "How'd you guys manage to haul my car out of the ditch and drag it back here?"

"A strange cat who claims to be your boyfriend's mom did this." It was extremely hard to contain my laughter.

"Your mom?"

"My what?" All of a sudden, the doors to the car opened and a flying pink cat came out and rapped her tiny arms around Mewtwo's neck.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, I was so worried. Your friend told me everything, and I came all this way to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"…de ja vu much?" Ryan mumbled. Then Peach came out of my car and death hugged Link. "Woh…double de ja vu."

"Too much…hugging…need…air…" She let go of Link and apologized.

"Would someone explain to me what the flippin' snap is going on?" I yelled.

"Sorry about that, you see, I heard from Link that he was working on opening the stone portal, so just after you left, me and Mew," She gestured to the flying pink cat, "came behind you, only to find you'd left again. So we tried to follow you, but you went way again, so we got this car, picked them up and teleported here. Then you asked us what happened and we said that…"

"Ok ok, I get it but…you're his mom?"

"She's not my mom. Just because I was created from her DNA, she assumes she's my mom. I find it rather irritating."

"Well that kills all the rumors online." Ryan shrugged.

"What rumors?"

"You don't wanna know." After we got all the intros out of the way, Sakura bombarded Mew with every question she could think of.

"So, from what Ryan told me, you're like the pokemon God, right?" Mew nodded, "…and Mewtwo's your son…does that make him Jesus?" I nearly burst out laughing.

"Wicked, in that case, I'm Jesus' girlfriend! How cool's that?" Mew suddenly gave me a strange glance. "Wa?" She started circling my head, looking me over. Then she faced me, nodded and flew inside. "What just happened?"

"I think she was checking to see if you had a clean aura."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're a good person. But I don't see why she had to do that; anyone with eyes could tell you're a good person." I blushed slightly and went back inside. After we'd all got on a dry bit of clothes, we sat around arguing over what movie we wanted to watch.

"Dukes of Hazard!" Ryan hollered.

"Legally Blonde!" Peach shouted.

"Rat Race!" Link yelled.

"King Kong!" I screamed.

"Pika pika!"

"What'd he say?"

"He said Dumb and Dumber." Mewtwo translated. It was kind of annoying needing a translator for a person who talks too much.

"Well this is stupid. We can't watch five different movies at once."

"You guys can argue over it while I get the chips and drink." I walked upstairs and prepared to make the greatest movie snack in history. I grabbed some Gummy Bears, marshmallows, strawberries and sugar, put them in a bowl and chucked it in the microwave. "Let's see now, how about thirty…minutes. That should be enough." I set the timer and walked back downstairs. Half way down the stairs, Link rushed up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting the popcorn."

"Oh no you don't. The last time I let you touch the microwave, you nearly set the house on fire! I'm not that stupid. "

"Two things wrong with that, it was Falco and Fox who blew up the microwave, and I was going to get some Jiffy Pop and a lighter." He stopped for a second. "What do you have in the microwave? Didn't you say you were getting the chips and drink?"

"Can't tell ya, it's a surprise."

"…Din have mercy."

LINK'S POV

I walked back downstairs and continued to argue. The room was filled with so much racket you couldn't hear yourself think. "WHAT A MINUTE!" I hollered. "I've got an idea."

"First time for everything." Ryan muttered.

"Anyways…why don't we just watch all the movies at once? It'll be like picture in picture in picture in picture in picture."

"What about sound?" Mew questioned.

"Simple, four of them will be silent. We'll just have to switch every once in a while." I could tell they were skeptical, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. "Everyone agree? Good, ok, let's go." I grabbed the five movies everyone asked for and put them in the DVD player, then pressed play. Nothing happened. All of a sudden, the machine started humming. Then it got louder, and louder, and louder, and then…it stopped. "What the…?" Suddenly, the five DVDs went flying out of the machine! Everybody panicked and ducked for cover as they dinged off the walls like pinballs, smashing into pictures, hitting the TV, flying out the window. Laura looked down over the stairs to see the racket.

"What on Earth is going…" Before she could finish, a DVD came soaring up the stairs, cutting a small lock of hair from her head and getting stuck in the wall. "…on?" Everybody raced up the stairs to escape the deadly DVDs.

"Link frigged up the DVD player!" Mew screeched.

"YOU WHAT?"

"It was an accident! I thought you could put in five movies at once."

"No! What kind of wacko are you?"

"One of a kind." We stayed up there for another twenty minutes. "I think they stopped. Someone go down and check." Link was shoved forward."Ok ok, don't shove." He slowly walked downstairs and turned the corner. "All clear." All of a sudden, a ding was heard from the kitchen.

"That'd be my awesome movie surprise." Ryan and Sakura jumped about three feet in the air.

"Please tell me that isn't the one with Gummy Bears, marshmallows, strawberries and sugar."

"Ok…I won't tell you then."

"ARE YOU INSANE? Do you know what happens when you put marshmallows in the microwave? They get huge! Same with Gummy Bears! Those two together could create a gigantic blob that could destroy us all!"

"How many times has that actually happened?" A great bang came from the microwave and…lo and behold…The Stuff. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The blob spilled from the microwave and such an alarming rate, that was inescapable, and we were instantly swept up in the thick gooey mess. The Stuff rolled down the stairs and created the image of a massive snowball on the side of a mountain, carrying away what poor unsuspecting skier happened to cross its path. We were all trapped in the great blob's hold, unable to move, unable to escape.

"Laura!" Ryan screeched, "If we don't make it out of here alive, I just want you to know that…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The Stuff crashed into the wall and splattered everywhere. Everyone was pinned to the wall that The Stuff hit, except Mew. "How'd you get out?" She giggled playfully.

"Oh, I just froze the bit I was in and broke it. Here, let me help you." She put her hands against the blob and it turned to ice. We all broke out and landed hard of the floor. Everyone looked at me angrily.

"…so I fooled up? No big, this happened before, 'cept it was Easy Mac. It shouldn't be too hard to clean up…right?" With that, Link handed me a bucket and mop. "Oh well," I thought, "it could be worse; we could have to walk in the rain again."

KawaiiGameFreak: See? I told ya, not a single Spongebob reference. And if any one finds one, may I be struck by…(thunder rumbles in the distance)…a flying ice cream truck …(a flying ice cream truck randomly appears out of nowhere)…AND LIVE! (the flying ice cream truck lands on me, but I'm still alive) Ouch…ja ne.


	4. What You Should NEVER do at a Hockey

KawaiiGameFreak: Hey peoplez! I am having such a wicked week. I got bronze in video games for my class at the school Olympics, I earned my yellow belt in karate, I got 5 new level 100's in LeafGreen…so I'm in a good mood. Oh, as for the 'rumors online' mentioned in the last chapter, I was making a reference to Mewshipping (Mew x Mewtwo). Anyways…ENJOY!

"**_I swear to drunk I'm not God. There's no blood in my alcohol system."_-random T-shirt**

Chapter 3: What You Should Never do at a Hockey Game

LAURA'S POV

I'm not a morning person. I hate getting up when I don't want to. Today was Saturday, so I'd assumed that I'd get to sleep in, Mew had other plans. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Mew!" I hissed. "What are you doing in my room?" I glanced at the clock on my wall. "And at five AM? I'm trying to sleep and cartoons don't come on for another five hours!" She just giggled and spun in a circle.

"Your just cranky cuz you had to stay up late and clean up all that mess you made. I woke you up…cuz I wanted to, bye bye!" A small light appeared and Mew vanished.

"…is she always that irritating?" I thought.

"Yes." I wasn't expecting my question to be answered. I rolled over lazily and curled up against Mewtwo. "But if I remember correctly, you used to love waking me up at five AM just to tick me off." He chuckled lightly, "Revenge works in strange ways." I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about all those times. I guess it was kind of like when five year old boys put worms in girls' hair, throw mud balls at them, and generally pick on them, just because they like them. So basically I acted like five year old boy. But it worked. I yawned quite loudly and my eyelids drooped.

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"Ok, you can go back to bed." I curled up tight beside him, his arms around me, holding me close to his body. "Good night my angel."

"But it's morning."

"If I said good morning, you'd get up, and I think we're both too comfortable to do that." I laughed and kissed him gently before drifting off into sleep…for the next two minutes.

RYAN'S POV

I flew open the door to her room and yelled "WAKE UP! WE GOT A HOCKEY GAME TO GO TO!" Laura sat upright in shock.

"Ryan!" She shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember? Tyler's game's on today. We promised him we'd be there." She groaned angrily, nudging the lump beside her awake. "Both of you get ready; game starts in half an hour." I slammed the door shut and prepared for the game.

MEWTWO'S POV

"What's going on now?" I muttered.

"Sorry about that. Ya see, our friend Tyler's on the minor league hockey team for the town and since we're such good friends, we have to go to all his in town games, and guess what, once a bloody year, he has a game at the most inconvenient and ungodly hour of the morning."

"People actually make you get up at five in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well if we don't show up, he blackmails us for the rest of the season." That sounded like a good enough reason for her, "May as well get dressed…hey, why don't you come?" I was rather surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly someone who could blend into a crowd. Besides, I'm sure you'd rather party with your friends then hang around me." She pulled me close and rested her head on my shoulder.

"No, don't think like that. I wouldn't leave you here alone while we party. Besides, you could try and have some fun to." Although going to sporting events wasn't a favorite activity of mine, I had no other choice. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I knew you'd come! Let's go!"

RICK'S PLACE HOCKEY ARENA

LAURA'S POV

We'd finally arrived at the stadium and were looking for a place to park. We'd gotten the car fixed up using the handyman's secret weapon, Duct Tape, but it still looked like a wreak. Mew, Peach and Pikachu decided not to come, so they were at home with my little brother, who was still freaked about the 'aliens'. "Who'd build a stadium with no parking lot?" Link bellowed. He was wearing some normal clothes he borrowed from Ryan. Mewtwo was in that tatty brown cloak he insists on wearing. Well, anything was better then last time.

"The same people who built Mile One(2). Now let me circle the block again and see if we can find anything." Everyone in the car groaned.

"Why don't we just park in someone's driveway?" Ryan asked

"I don't care if we park in the middle of a four way intersection! Stop circling the block or I'm gonna hurl!" We finally found a spot and got out.

"Why'd you have to wear that?" I whispered to Mewtwo, "You look like a Jedi." I don't think he knew what a Jedi was, but he sure looked like one. "Oh well, come on, let's get some food." I grabbed his hand and raced headlong into the arena. There was a decent crowd, mostly family and close friends of the players. I spotted Tyler near the cafeteria and ran up to him. "HEY!"

"Eh hehe, good to see you to, um…" He looked up at Mewtwo, his face covered up by the hood of his cloak. "Laura, tell you're friend the Star Wars convention is next month." He snarled and Tyler jumped back in surprise. "Ok, down boy, easy there. Anyways, thanks for coming, sorry it's so early but…" After that, all I heard was 'bla bla bla'. The guy would not shut up. He kept going on and on about absolutely nothing of interest to anyone. "…so how have you been?" I nearly fell asleep listening to him jabber. I just answered his questions and nodded with the occasional 'yup, ok, yaha, sure, ya'. Luckily I caught a glimpse of everyone else coming up to the cafeteria and quickly interrupted Tyler.

"Sorry, my friends are here. Gotta go, bye!" I rushed off to get away from Tyler and to our seats. They were decent seats; a few rows up, right behind the penalty box. "Oh man. I just remembered I forgot the fries!"

"So?" Ryan mumbled.

"So? SO? Whadaya mean 'so?'? You can't watch a hockey game with out fries!"

"Yes you can. Besides, nachos are better." That got me really ticked me off.

"NACHOS? What kind of nutbar has nachos at a hockey game? Nachos are meant for football, not hockey! Fries are clearly better!"

"NACHOS!"

"FRIES!"

"NACHOS!"

"FRIES!"

"NAHOS!"

"Remind me again why I came."

"I'm not so sure why I came either, Mewtwo-san."

1ST PERIOD

We finally agreed on what we wanted to eat and watched the game. A few people commented on Mewtwo's cloak, mostly making references to Star Wars. So far so good other wise, the Rick's Rockets were up one nothing over the Lethbridge Cougars. "How long's a period?" Mewtwo asked.

"Twenty minutes, why?"

"Because this period has been going on for half an hour."

"That's because of all the…" A loud, shrill noise came from the ice and a Rocket went to the penalty box, "…whistles." The whole stadium booed was the penalty was announced over the PA.

"Penalty to number twenty seven, Tyler Hinder, two minutes for slashing. Hinder, for slashing, at eighteen twenty two."

"I wish he wouldn't get so many penalties." Ryan moaned, "He's gonna cost the game for them one day."

"Maybe that'll shut 'um up."

1ST INTERMISSION

After the first period had ended, we basically walked around, mingled, stuff like that. All of a sudden, the PA came on. "Would the owner of the black Toyota Camry kindly turn off her lights? Thank you." I always got that at games.

"Mike again?" Ryan asked. I nodded.

"Who's Mike?" Link questioned.

"Mike's the guy who…runs the mike. Every hockey game I go to, he always bugs me about my lights."

"Maybe that's because you always leave your lights on."

"…shut up Ryan."

2ND PERIOD

Well, the penalty didn't cost them the game, but it cost them a goal to tie the game up at one. The period dragged on forever. Every three minutes the whistle went. The penalty box was way too overcrowded and the fans were starting to get annoyed. "If that bloody whistle goes off one more time I'll…" Not a second after he said those words, did the whistle go. "That's it!" Mewtwo raised his hand and the referee started to glow blue. You could tell the exact two words on everybody's mind, oh shit. The ref went up in the air, spun around a few times and got tossed into a near by 50/50 vender. We all looked at Mewtwo in total shock. "Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly the whole stadium started cheering and they gave him a standing ovation.

"Dude…you killed the referee…YOU ARE AWSOME!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as Mike came on the PA.

"Would the owner of the black Toyota Camry kindly turn off her lights? Thank you." I don't think anyone besides me heard the announcement, due to all the praise the crowd was giving (and they don't even know what the BEEP just happened).

"Well that just spoils the mood." I thought. I dialed Mike's cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Would the owner of the microphone kindly shut the hell up and let me watch the game? Thank you."

3RD PERIOD

After all that fuss and racket, it was back to hockey. There was thirty seconds left; the game was still tied at one. If someone got a goal here, it will be game over for one team and on to the playoffs for the other. It was so silent in the arena, you could hear everyone breathing. Suddenly, Tyler got the puck and everyone rose to their feet. "Number twenty seven's on a breakaway…" Mike announced. Tyler weaved through the defense and approached the goal. "…he's gearing up for a shot…" His stick hit the puck hard and fast. It went soaring across the ice. "…he shoots…" The goalie had his glove ready for the save. The puck went closer, everything was moving in slow motion now. The goalie tried to glove it…but failed. The puck was in the net, the Rockets had won.

"HINDER-SAN!" Sakura cried. The stadium was jumping up and down so furiously, it could be measured on the Richter Scale. Flags were being waved and air horns blasted, sirens wailed and "I'm Not Ready to go" blasted through the speakers.

"All this, just for a minor league hockey game?"

"Well Mewtwo, everything's a big deal in a small town like Rick's. Besides, now that the Rockets are in the playoffs, no more five AM games! Woot!" As much as the fact that your team won is awesome, the best part was yet to come, the after game party.

3 HOURS LATER

SAKURA'S POV

"When's Laura-san coming back?" We had been waiting for the past hour for her to come out of the party room. More then likely, she's 'drunk off her head', as Ryan calls it. But that wasn't the only problem. "Excuse me but, if Laura-san is 'drunk off her head', who will drive?" Ryan got the look of a deer in the headlights.

"Right, she's the only one with a license and we are not having a repeat of last night. Before you ask what happened, let me ask you this. Why was her car in a ditch, by a tree, with a huge dent in the front?" Everyone nodded and muttered "Good point"

"Wait a second," Link mused, "she's the only one, out of three of you, who has legal permission to drive a car?" We both nodded. Link quickly turned to Mewtwo and whispered. "I think we're in the wrong universe."

"So…who has a license?" Ryan interrupted. The two other worlders looked at each other.

"I ride a horse. What do you think?"

"…you do realize how stupid a question that is?"

"Ok, so none of us has a license. Well let's put it this way, who here has had any alcohol?" Everyone besides Mewtwo raised their hand. "Perfect, you're driving."

"What? Not to be rude but, ARE YOU INSANE? I can't drive! I can't work technology! Why not her?" He pointed at me. "She looks sober! Or him!" He pointed at Ryan. "He wants to drive that death trap." After a bit of arguing and threats, Mewtwo finally agreed to be the driver (although it involved Link mentioning something called the 'turkey in the lawnmower' incident). Ryan went in and dragged Laura out of the party room, looking very 'off'. "Besides, how do you know she can't drive?"

"Ol' Godzilla was hoppin' around, Toyko city like a big playground when suddenly Batman burst from the shade, and hit Godzilla with a Bat grenade, Godzilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu, when Aaron Carter came out of the blue and started beating up Shaquell O'Neill, then they both got flattened by the Batmobile but before it could make it back to the Batcave, Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave and took an AK47 out from under his hat and blew Batman away with a rat ta tat tat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Octimus Prime came to save the day…"(3)

"…oh…never mind then."

LAURA'S CAR

MEWTWO'S POV

I wasn't too keen on driving, but anything's better then having Laura drive in this state. Ryan tossed me the keys and I carefully turned it on. "Here goes nothing." Luckily the arena wasn't too far from the house and Sakura gave most the directions. I was actually getting the hang of this. "So far, so good." I suddenly remembered all the times someone said something along those lines and Laura would say something along the lines of "Don't jinx yourself. Bad things happen when you jinx yourself." I think I just jinxed myself. Sirens screeched behind us and lights flashed in the rear view mirror. I quickly checked the mirror to find two or three white and blue cars following us.

"Oh no," Ryan muttered, "the cops." Suddenly, Laura emerged from the back seat where she was passed out for the passed twenty minutes and hastily climbed over the seats to the front.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" She grabbed the wheel from my hands and started swerving in and out of the lanes. I tried to grab it back but she kept swerving from one side of the road to the other. Screeching tires and crunching metal filled the air as we weaved against the flow of cars. Everyone in the car was trying to get her in the back seat, but she kicked them in the face and continued driving. In all the commotion, her foot had somehow reached the gas pedal and we were now cruising along at warp speed. I slammed on the breaks but we were going too fast to stop. "WOOOOOOOOO!" I couldn't see a thing because of her plus everyone trying to contain her. By the time I finally got her foot out of my face, we were about five inches from a tree. Upon impact, everyone went flying forward and slammed into the dashboard. The sirens that had been following us for the whole event approached rapidly.

"Hide!" Ryan hissed. Laura and I hid away in the back while Ryan, Sakura and Link in the driver, front and middle seats respectively. The cars stopped and someone neared the car. "Howdy there officer, what's your problem?" It became apparent that he'd done this routine before.

"My problem is that you were doing one hundred in a fifty zone and caused several crashes."

"But other then that, I was just out for a leisurely drive with my buddies, had a few swigs of beer, nothing much." I couldn't see very much from my hiding spot, but the officer didn't look pleased. "Besides, I got my license right here." Ryan pulled out a card and swiftly snatched it before the police officer could get a good look. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine, since no one was seriously hurt I'll let you off with a warning but don't do it again. We don't want another drunkie driving around, that missus from Newfoundland's bad enough." All of a sudden Laura tried to yell at the officer but I quickly put my paw over her mouth to shut her up. "What was that? And don't say it was nothing because I know every one of you heard that." They all shook their heads nervously. "Fine, I don't have time for this. But remember, don't drink and drive." With that, he walked back to his car and drove away. Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Man that guy's a moron. We've done the same thing at least a thousand times this week and he still falls for it."

"That's good and all but, how are we gonna get home?"

"Don't worry!" Laura cried, "I'll just use my super powers and magically teleport us home!"

"You don't have magical super powers Laura-san." Sakura turned to me. "Would you mind…"

"No problem." A bright light surrounded the car and we ended up in the driveway. Peach, Pikachu and Mew were all waiting for us.

"_Have fun_?"Pikachu smiled cutely. As soon as he said those words, the hubcabs fell of all four wheels, the front and back bumbers fell off, the air came out of both front tires and both the side mirrors broke.

"…you do realize how stupid a question that is?"

KawaiiGameFreak: That was a little longer then expected, but funny none the less. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering when the not-so-almighty co-writers are gonna show up, don't worry, they will come back to the fic…EVENTUALLY! Ja ne.

(2): Mile One is an arena in St. John's with no parking lot, so when ever we go there to watch the Fog Devils, we have to circle the streets about fifty times.

(3): I swear to Mew, that is actually a real song. Go on Newgrounds and look up Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. It is the funniest darn thing ever!


	5. Thunders,Mew and Mewtwo's Guide to Survi

KawaiiGameFreak: Hi everybody!

Random audience that's NOT being held against their will: Hi Doctor Nick!

KawaiiGameFreak: We've got a wicked chapter for you, but be warned, there'll be some bizarre pairings (yes, they can get weirder), a random fight and something will blow up. Enjoy!

"**_All school teaches you is how to get bored out of your skull and skip off. Not good in business world."_- Robyn**

Chapter 4: Thunders, Mew and Mewtwo's Guide to Surviving School

LAURA'S POV

After the hockey game on Saturday, the rest of the weekend was rather dull. But now it was Monday morning and I was waiting on Peach for the shower. "HURRY UP PEACH! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR THE PAST HOUR!"

"You can't rush beauty."

"I'd like to rush my foot inyour face." I muttered angrily. After Peach finished, I quickly rushed, in and out, got breakfast, checked my email and all the rest of my morning routine. I was about to rush out the door and drive to school when Mew flew in front of my face.

"What about me? How come you get to run off for the day and leave us here all alone?"

"Two things; one, it's not like I want to go to school and two, no offence or anything but according to the laws of physics, you're not supposed to exist, so people might freak if they see you."

"I know my existence defies the laws of physics but you see, I never studied law." Mew giggled happily. She had a point. I couldn't trust her to keep a pet rock alive let alone leave her at home for five hours.

"Fine, whatever, you can come, but you have to disguise yourself." She smiled brightly and raced upstairs to tell the others. Everyone gathered downstairs and Mew announced that I'd given them permission to come to school with me. "Now I don't want a repeat of what happened when Pichu went to school." Pikachu giggled at the memory. When Pichu snuck into my backpack, he nearly deep fried all the staff at Grenfell Intermediate. Not to mention he got me suspended for two weeks plus detentions after school for the following three weeks. There was no way I'd have a repeat of that event. "But there's another problem on our hands, if you're coming with me, you have to look somewhat human. That's going to be tough."

"No problem. You want us to look human, I could do that." Everyone stared at Mew. "Oh right…you have no knowledge of my Godly powers. Ya see, I can learn every Pokemon move possible from absorb to zap cannon, including transform. Not only can I transform myself, I can transform others. Pretty sweet huh?" The room fell silent.

"That is so cool!" Cameron had just woken up and came downstairs to see what the racket was all about. "Can you make me like a…a…tyranitar! Those things are so cool!"

"Sorry, only Pokemon to human, not the other way around. But I can still turn you back to normal afterwards. Whadaya say, give it a try?" Mewtwo and Pikachu looked at each other and at everyone else.

"Why not, better then being here all day." Pikachu said something in his language. "Thunders agrees."

"Thunders?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes, that's his name," Thunders muttered something in his language again. "He says that he's getting annoyed with people calling him Pikachu.He dosen't call you human.Now can we get on with this?"

"Ok, but be warned, this may hurt…a bit." Her eyes shut as she focused. A light formed around her as well as Mewtwo and Thunders. They started changing shape and form right in front of us. As the light faded, the human forms of them stood in front of me. Thunders was quite cute. He had blonde hair with black tips and deep brown eyes. He was fairly short and looked no more then twelve, even though his actions usually stated otherwise. Mew seemed to be the same age and height as Thunders. Her bight pink hair flowed gracefully to her hips and her sapphire eyes gleamed in the light. As for Mewtwo, he was still as kawaii as ever. He looked my age with spiky purple hair and intense amethyst eyes.

"Oh…my…god…YOU ARE SO CUTE!" I instantly glomped him and messed up his hair. Then I realized something. "Umm, Mewtwo, you probably already know this but, humans don't usually go around…naked." The moment that followed won the award for awkwardest silence of 2010.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Mew shrieked, hastily trying to cover herself. Thunders ran upstairs screaming, Ryan was trying not to get a nose bleed from Mew, Sakura covered her eyes, Cameron was about to join my parents in the Looney bin, Peach fainted, Link was busy trying to revive Peach, Mewtwo blushed and ran to my room and I just stood by, watching utter chaos rein.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

After that fiasco was done and over with, we finally got down to business. Thunders was wearing a black T-shirt that read "I'M OUT OF BED! What more do you want?" in huge red letters, a pair of jeans and red sneakers. Mewtwo was wearing a Black Sabbath concert shirt, jeans and black sneakers. Mew was wearing a white shirt with the Japanese symbol for love on the front in pink marker, shorts and flip flops. "Everyone know what to do? Act normal, no use of powers, that includes frying students and staff. Thunders and Mew, follow Cameron, as for you," I turned to face Mewtwo, "…you're coming with me, Ryan and Sakura, everyone good?" They all nodded. "Alrighty then, let's go!" Mew and Mewtwo teleported us to St Nicole's Elementary and Woodsdale High respectively. Link and Peach had stayed home, saying they had more important matters to attend to. I can think of three good reasons for that.

ST NICOLE'S ELEMENTARY

THUNDERS' POV

"Neato." The school was really big. There so many different people here. I've never really gotten a good look at humans before. Since Mewtwo keeps me traped onMount Kenaall the time, I don't get to see much of the outside world. I was really looking forward to getting to see new people an even make a few new friends."Where do we go?" I asked Mew. She quickly checked a piece of paper given to her by Cameron.

"He said that we have to go to room…208…wherever that is. Oh here it is!" Right in front of us was a door with the numbers 208 on the front. "This sounds fun." She opened the door and we got a bizarre reaction from our new classmates. They started laughing and pointing and us.

"Hey weirdoes! 1960 called, they want their hair back!" One shouted. I was confused. How could a year have hair? Or call for that matter?

"We shouldn't make fun of them; they might use their freaky super powers to destroy us all." He was right. I could easily zap all these people to a crisp, but Laura told me not to, so I won't.

"I'll have you know that I'm an all-powerful Goddess and if you don't knock it off I'll turn you into a mareep." Mew's threat only made them laugh harder. I didn't understand. Why did they think she was joking?

"Hey fellas, check this one out, weird and psychotic, she's even worse then Mica."

"Don't go there man, no one's weirder then Mica." I was becoming curious. Who was Mica? Suddenly a man came in, dressed in a suit and tie.

"Excuse me," I started talking. It was funny that I could talk human now. "I think you're too old for school." Everyone nearly fell out of their seats laughing.

"That's enough!" The man barked. "Settle down! Class, we have two new students joining us. Please welcome…I'm sorry, what were your names again."

"Well my name's Maria and this is…"

"Thunders." I butted in. The class was laughing at me again. What was so funny about my name? And why did Mew lie about hers? She quickly jabbed me in the ribs.

"Thunders!" She spoke inside my head this time. "We aren't supposed to tell them our real names! Laura told us to make up fake names so people wouldn't know who we were!" I didn't want to lie. I didn't like them making fun of me, but I didn't want to lie.

"Ok…everyone, be nice to them, I'm sure they haven't been to school before now, have you?" We shook our heads, then Mew made up a story about being home schooled. The man told us to take our seats and he began teaching. We sat around the center of the classroom, near some nice looking people. I tried talking to some of them, but they wouldn't talk back to me. I wasn't really listening to the teacher; I was trying to figure out what was so funny about my hair or my name. After a while, a paper airplane flew above my head and I caught it. It said "Open it" on the left wing, so I opened it up and read it.

"Dear weirdo,

Since you're new I'll give you some advice, don't talk to any of us at recess cuz if you do I'll beat cha, if we ask for money give it up or I'll beat cha and if you don't have a hall pass…you get the idea. Your non friend,

Wolverine, Leader of the Bad Guys"

WOODSDALE HIGH

MEWTWO'S POV

So far, this whole thing was exactly was Laura told me it was going to be, long and boring. We were stuck in what she called "Learning to Blow up Stuff 101", aka chemistry. The teacher was going on and on about something called the table of elements. Sakura was hastily taking notes, Ryan was talking to every other girl in the room and, of course, Laura was asleep. "Laura," The teacher asked. "can you namefour elements?"

"Earth, fire, water, air, can I go back to bed?" Everyone burst out laughing. "Wha? Those are elements."

"I don't think he means those kind of elements." I whispered. I'm not saying she's stupid, I'm just saying that she needed to study more and stay awake in class.

"Why don't we ask the new student then? Mathew, name three elements." Mathew was the name that I used to disguise myself while in human form. I still wasn't used to it though.

"Helium, iron, argon and mecury." Besides Sakura, I was the only one paying attention in class.

"Smart ass." Laura muttered, still half asleep.

"You'd better pay attention, Laura, Mathew's only been here a day and his grades are already better then yours." The classroom chuckled. "Now as I was saying…" The teacher went on again. Soon a note appeared in front of Laura. I nudged her awake and she read the note.

"Do you like the new guy?" She scribbled down something and passed it back. The note came back two minutes later. "Do you?" "Ya! He's hot!" That got both of us awake. Someone actually called me hot? Imagine if they knew who I really was. The note went back and forth for the rest of the class. "I'll admit he's hot, but not my type." "Can I have him then?" "You can try if you want. Can't promise results." "Why?" "I heard he's already got a girlfriend" "Danm" The bell rang and the room emptied. Laura grabbed me by the hand and ran out of the room.

"Why'd you act like you didn't know me?"

"No offence or nothing but try telling your friends "Hi guys! Guess wa? The new guy at our school is actually an uber powerful demi god from another demission, and he's my boyfriend." Not so easy. Why don't I just…'pretend' I'm interested, and you play along, kk?" It was going to be hard trying to act like we didn't know each other, but it would be fun trying. I nodded. "Cool, let's head out."

THUNDERS' POV

So far I didn't like school much. Everyone made fun of me and said mean things to me. Maybe recess would be better. I tried to go to the cafeteria, but the halls were too crowded. It was like trying to walk inside a sardine tin. "Maybe if I used agility I could zip though the crowd and…no! I can't use my powers, I want to fit in." Right now, I wasn't doing a very good job of that. "Oh well, here I go." I got down on all fours and ran. It was harder trying to run with a human body, but I was still pretty fast. Everyone was freaking out at how fast I was. All they saw was a yellow and black blur race by them at mach speed. I was almost to the cafeteria when…BAM! I hit a wall. All the kids who were just in awe of my awesome speed were now laughing at my awesome clumsiness. I fell flat on my butt and scratched my head, which had several bruises on impact.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a hand reaching out to me. It turned out that the hand belonged to a very nice looking girl. She had short blond hair tied in pig tails, bright blue eyes that glowed like stars, a short blue skirt with a plain white t-shirt and blue tie, dress shoes and a cute smile. I immediately rose to my feet and blushed.

"Hi! I'm Thunders! What's your name?" The girl chuckled quietly.

"Mica." So this was the girl those mean boys were talking about. She didn't seem weird to me, she seemed really sweet. "Are you new here?"

"Yup!"

"Do you like it here so far?" I shook my head.

"Everyone doesn't like me cuz of my name and my hair and what I do and everyone laughs at me."

"Aww, it's ok." She put her hand on my shoulder and I blushed even more. "I don't think your name's weird, it's original. Why would you want a boring name like Bob or Joe anyway? And your hair makes you look cute. I'll admit running into a wall was really stupid, but you're an amazing runner. You must have at least a dozen bags of sugar running through your system."

"More like a hundred volts. Maybe both, you never know" Mica giggled. I didn't mind it when she laughed at me. When she did, it meant I was funny; she wasn't being mean at all.

"I don't know why anyone would make fun of you, you're so fueet." I looked at her confused. "Oh sorry, fueet is my word for funny and sweet. Get it? Why say two words when you could make it neater and mix them up? Anyway let's go for recess, I want Skittles!" I was starting to see why those boys were calling her weird, but she was nice, so I didn't really care what they said.

SAKURA'S POV

"They've been gone a long time, aren't you getting worried Ryan?" The response I got was a muffled "Hpm?" Laura and Mewtwo had been gone for ten minutes; she's usually the first one down here orderingchicken burgersand Coke. "Ryan are you listening to me?" He swallowed the last bite of his baloney and mayonnaise sandwich.

"Ya I heard ya. They're probably in the girls' locker room." I was puzzled. What would they be doing in the girls' locker room? Suddenly a random girl came racing into the room and whispered something to her friend, who whispered something to her friend, who whispered something to her friend and it went on like that until it came around to our table.

"Guess what I heard? Laura and the new guy were in the girls' locker room."

"I knew it!" Ryan exclaimed. "See? If you'd all just learn that I'm always right, your lives would be a whole lot easier."

"Let me say this on behalf of Laura-san, shut up Ryan. By the way why were they in the girl's locker room?" Ryan and the messenger gave me a funny look.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Out of the blue, an explosion was heard from upstairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. The roof started cracking. The cafeteria went into a state of panic as everyone hid under tables to avoid what was about to fall. As if on queue, the roof fell in, along with another random girl, who was looking rather dazed. Her hair was charred and she had multiple bruises everywhere. She rose to her feet and opened her mouth to say something, then fell flat on her face. As for my previous question, it was about to be answered with the shout that came from the room above the cafeteria, the girls' locker room.

"YA EVER HEAR OF BEEPING PRIVICAY?"

THUNDERS' POV

Recess went ok. Me and Mica were talking a lot about stuff, just random stuff, but it was still fun. Next class was going to be awesome, gym. We get marks for running around and playing sports! Mew wasn't so happy. Since she floated and used her powers most of the time, she was out of shape, even though she'd never say it. "Ok listen up!" The gym teacher barked. "First up, all off you do twenty laps around the gym, anyone who doesn't finish will do twenty push ups, got that?" She blew the whistle and I was off. Everyone stopped just to see me run. After about forty seconds I stopped. The gym teacher's jaw dropped to the floor. "Amazing. That was incredible!" She turned to the rest of the class. "If the rest of you were half as good as this young man here, you'd be Olympic athletes! Push ups! All of you! Now! Except for you Thunders, you get a drink." Everyone groaned and went to their push ups. I guess getting a drink was considered high praise in gym class. The teacher handed me a tin of stuff called "Root Beer" I'd never had root beer before, but the stuff Laura has called beer makes her act stupid. So maybe root beer makes you act stupider. "…oh well, might as well try it." I opened the tin and chugged the stuff. Suddenly, I felt different, strange…

"HYPER!" I started racing around the gym at light speed. I jumped on the trampoline, bounced up to the top of the climbing ropes and started swinging wildly. Then, defying the law of gravity, I raced across the ceiling, down the wall, up the wall and across the ceiling again. I ran out the gym doors and into the halls of busy students. "HYPERHYPERHYPER!" I never banged into a wall this time…I banged into a person. I ran right through the guy and raced on. I ran around the school for two whole hours before the root beer wore off. Then school was over and I was really tired. Suddenly, a group of not so nice looking boys came up to me. "Hiiiii. How are you pleasant people doing?" I still was feeling tipsy from the root beer. I guess it was a side effect.

"Can it weirdo! Do you know who I am?" I was about to guess. "Shut up! The name's Wolverine, this is Komodo, Taz and Hawk. You get the note we sent cha?" Then I remembered the paper airplane I got in class earlier.

"So you're the Bad Guys huh? You don't seem so tough."

"Shut it weirdo! Where's yer lunch money?"

"I spent it on recess."

"Where's yer hallpass?"

"What pass?"

"You don't have money or a pass? Ya know what's gonna happen, weirdo?"

"Yup, you'll beat me, but if I remember right, I bowled you over in the hallway." I slurred, pointing to Hawk. "I bet I could take all of you on." They just laughed. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'd had enough. I was sick of people laughing at me, it was time for revenge. I swiftly tackled Hawk and knocked him out. Komodo and Taz both backed up, Wolverine snarled and advanced my way. "Bring it!" He charged at me, he was fairly fast for someone his size. I barely avoided him and talked him in the chest. He fell to his knees and rose up again, fists clenched tightly ready to fight. This guy was stubborn as a bull and twice as strong. He charged at me again, this time I wasn't fast enough and he hit me in the stomach, knocking my wind out. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"THUNDERS!" I turned to see Mica rushing over to me. I tried to tell her to stay away, but I couldn't speak. Wolverine chuckled.

"Well well well, look what we got here boys; the weirdo's got himself a lady. I thought you was with that pink haired missy. No matter, let's finish this." Komodo and Taz obeyed their leader's unheard command and approached Mica. The grabbed her by the arms and she started screaming. "Why don't we make a deal while we're here? You win, she goes, you lose, she doesn't, deal?" I had no choice. I couldn't let them hurt Mica. I nodded slowly and rose to my feet. "Lookie here, weird and stupid." The gang laughed loudly, though it sounded more like animals howling.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Mica cried. The two peons strengthened their grip on Mica's arms and she wailed in pain. "Thunders help me!" I wouldn't let them hurt her. Seeing them hurt her made me mad. Anger rose inside me like lava from a volcano.

"What are you waiting for, fight me!" I knew I wasn't supposed to use my powers, but I had no other choice. Electricity was charging up inside me, sparks flew from my cheeks as I readied myself for an attack. "Woh…something's not right here…" He was scared. I charged at him full speed; electricity coated my body and made my hair stand on end. Wolverine looked like a deer in the headlights, no longer the tough bully everyone saw him as.

"KIYA!" I cried as I volt tackled Wolverine, knocking him out and giving him fourth degree burns in the process. I shifted my gaze to Komodo and Taz, both had pale faces and wet stains on the front of their pants. "Who's next?" Instantly they dropped Mica and ran off crying for their mommies. I ran over to Mica and caught her before she collapsed. "Are you ok?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ahha, I'm ok, but how did you do that? It was so cool! You were all like "BZZZTT!" and he was all like "HELP MOMMY!" then you were all like "KIYA!" then he was all like "AAAHHHH!" and…you were awesome!" She bear hugged me and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. My face went really red and my body turned into jell-o. "Thunders? Can I ask you something? Wait, I just asked you something so why would I need to ask because I already asked if I could ask and…sorry about that. My brain goes off like that sometimes. I should really keep it on a leash, but where would you get a leash for your brain? Anyway…there's a spring dance tonight and…I know it's weird to have a dance on a school night but they had to because the volley ball team has the gym booked on Friday…but…I was wondering if you…might…I don't know…wanna…come with me?" I perked up.

"Me? You wanna go to a dance with me?"

"No I wanna go to a dance with the Easter Bunny, of course I wanna go with you. You're the fueetest guy I've ever met, and you don't think I'm weird. Which is weird because everyone says I'm weird but everyone says you're weird and you're not weird, which is weird. So you wanna come?" I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I'd love to." Suddenly the sound of people cheering came from behind me. I turned around to see all the kids from the school cheering for me.

"That was amazing Thunders!" One yelled. "No one's ever been able to take on the Bad Guys, let alone single-handedly! You're a school hero!" Then everyone started chanting "Thunders! Thunders! Thunders!" Soon I was being carried on the shoulders of the crowd like a champion. No one was making fun of my name or my hair or anything else about me for that matter. I saw Mew in the crowd, looking slightly ticked off. Maybe it was because I used my powers, but it got me fame, so it was ok. Mica came racing after the mob of people and caught up to me.

"So I'll see you at seven?"

"Won't be a second later, promise." A date, I actually had a date, a girl actually liked me. Then I realized, I didn't know a thing about dances! Should I dress up or just wear normal clothes? Should I bring her something? Even though I was worried, I wasn't too worried. After all, she likes me, so maybe she won't mind if I don't dress up or bring her something, but I should anyway. It might impress her and make her like me more. Why was I obsessed with making Mica like me? I guess I really like her, maybe I even, 'like' her like her.

MEWTWO'S POV

"I can't believe I got suspended again!"

"It was mostly my fault, if I hadn't used my powers on that girl…"

"You had the right to! It's very rude to walk in on someone when their…'busy'. Besides, it could have been worse. How many detentions did you get?"

"Two weeks, you?"

"I don't know. All the teacher put on my detention slip was a weird sideways eight thingy."

"…you do realize that that's the symbol for infinity don't you?"

KawaiiGameFreak: I warned you. I said the pairings would get weirder, and they did. I'll try to get some more humor in the next chapter (plus some more awkward moments). If you excuse me, I have to run down to the corner store to buy more Skittles, Mica ate all of mine. Ja ne!


	6. Thunders' First Date

KawaiiGameFreak: Hello, guess wa? SCHOOL'S OUT! W00T W00T! TOGA PARTY! BREAK OUT THE CHEZZES AND COKE...anyway…this chapter's gonna be a bit more romance then humor cuz of the bizarre, strange and slightly screwed up pairing mentioned in the last chapter. Don't worry, there will be humor though, it's not like I'd abandon humor all together.

Ryan: You did that with "A Nightmare Come True?"

KGF:…shut up Ryan. Enjoy!

**_"You're weird, and I love it!"_-MSN picture**

Chapter 5: Thunders' First Date

THUNDERS' POV

I raced home that afternoon after school to get some advice about going to the dance with Mica. Mew decided to take the bus home, but she went on the wrong bus and she came home an hour late. She stomped inside looking very angry. To make matters worse, it was raining, and Mew hated getting wet."Why didn't you just teleport home instead of walking home?" She just glared at me and shifted back into her real form.

"Because when in human form, my powers are hindered, meaning I can't teleport. You wanna change back to?" I shook my head. She gave me a puzzled look, then she figured it out."Ohh, let me guess…something to do with that girl you were talking to at recess?" I nodded, blushing slightly. "I heard your conversation after the fight outside…looks like you got yourself a date Thunders, not bad, not bad at all. But let me guess, you don't know the first thing about human girls, do you?" I shook my head. "Figures, being trapped on an island doesn't give you much chance to find anything out. I'm not too familiar with the human girls around here, if you want some advice, why don't you ask a local?"

"Of course!" I thought. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're stupid." I hated it when Mew read my mind, it was annoying. I ignored her and went upstairs to Laura's room. It had lost of warning signs like "beware of bad attitude", "entry may cause brain damage." and "no entry between now and the end of time." I cautiously knocked on the door and got a shout of "I'm doing homework! Frig of!" in response.

"It's me, Thunders, can I come in?"

"No!"

"Well can I ask you something?" A long silence followed.

"Fine, whadaya want?"

"Well there's this girl…"

"Hold up!" She quickly opened the door and dragged me inside her room. It looked a lot like her old room, but bigger and messier. "Now let me get this straight, you want me, to give you advice, about a girl?"

"Wha? How'd you know all that?"

"Trust me, I know these things. Now let me ask you some questions. Is she a human girl?" I nodded, but wondered what kind of stupid question that was."Ok, righty then. Did you tell her you're an electrically charged hamster yet?" That made my blood run cold. What would happen if and when I tell her I'm not human? Will she still like me? Maybe she won't ever want to see me again. Maybe she'll think I'm a freak. "That could be a problem. No worries though, if she really likes you, she'll like you for who you really are." Laura was right. She does like me, she even saw me use my powers and she never thought I was a freak, but different, in a good way. She likes me for who I am, not just for my looks…I think. I don't even know much about her really. I just met Mica today, and yet, I like her as if I'd known her forever. "…did that sound as cheesy as I thought it did?"

"Cheeser."

7 O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT

ST. NICOLES ELEMENTARY

Mica told me to wait by the school at seven, so I was right on time, I didn't want to be late. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans because Mica had said that it was a semiformal dance, so I didn't need to wear a tux or anything too fancy. I even brought a red rose and a heart shaped box of Skittles, I knew Mica loved Skittles. Lots of people walked past me into the gym, most of them without a date. I thought the whole point of dances was to go with someone. Maybe these people are hoping to get someone to dance with once they get inside. Suddenly, Mica arrived. She was wearing a long bright blue skirt, a blue dress shirt, blue bows tied her pigtails and a rainbow colored necklace hung from her neck. She looked dazzling. "Hi Thunders!" She ran up to me and hugged me tight, but careful not to damage her gifts. "Omigosh! You brought me a flower…and Skittles? You're really nice, you know that? Of course you know, how could you not know how nice you are? Sorry about that, remind me to get a leash for my brain so it'll stop wondering off like that." She put the rose behind her ear (I cut the thorns off so she wouldn't hurt herself)and put the box of Skittles in my pocket as we walked into the gym. There was loud music and lots of multi colored lights. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling as most people were backed up against the wall talking, boys on one side and girls on the other. "Typical dance." Mica muttered. "People come to get dates and yet they never talk to the opposite gender, kinda stupid huh?" I just smiled and nodded. I was still nervous about the whole thing, but I tried not to let it show, I didn't want to worry her. "Oh well, the music's not right for dancing now anyway, why don't you get some snacks? Look, the table's right over there." She pointed to a large table with assortments of chips, drink, cookies and other party foods. I walked over. I wanted to run over, but I wanted Mica to think I was somewhat normal. Then of course, how normal could an 'electrically charged hamster' be? There were a few scattered people getting food, I guess trying to avoid each other. I went to get the punch, and that's when it all started.

I went to the punch bowl, but I tripped and grabbed on to the table cloth, which made the punch bowl go flying and hit a random boy, which made him very mad, so he tried to hit me with a cupcake, but I ducked and the cupcake hit another random boy, which made him very mad, so he threw a glass of punch at the first boy, but he ducked and the glass hit a random girl, spilling punch on her shirt, which made her very mad, then it got worse. The random girl stopped, the music stopped, everyone stopped and an announcement was made. "FOOD FIGHT!" The music changed to a wicked techno song and everyone started throwing food and drink at each other. Not a single person was without a smear of icing or stain of punch on them. Someone even threw some cupcakes into the ceiling fan, making icing fly everywhere.Mica and I joined in, throwing cookies at everyone and having the time of our lives. Then a teacher came into the gym and yelled at everyone with a megaphone.

"This is your principal speaking! If you do not stop this childish behavior I will be forced to use…" His speech was interrupted by a cookie in the face. "…drastic measures…hu…why do I even bother?" He walked out of the room and everyone went back to their business of fighting with food. Mica high-fived me.

"Nice aim Thunders! You got a clean shot at the principal! You're awesome!" She kissed me on the cheek and I ultra blushed. It took a while, but eventually the food fight stopped, mainly because we ran out of food to throw. Then we got cleaned up and the music changed again. This time, it was slower and softer then before. "Ohmigosh I love this song!" Mica squealed. "You wanna dance?" This was what I'd been waiting for all night, I'd get to dance with Mica, but there was still one problem.

"Um, I don't know how to dance." She just giggled playfully and took my hand.

"Aw come on, I'll show you, not that I'm a good dancer myself but I'll try." She dragged me onto the empty dance floor, which was still covered with the remains of food,and the words to the song began.

_When the night won't fall, and the sun won't rise  
__And you see the best, when you close your eyes  
__When you reach the top, as you bottom out  
__But you understand, what it's all about_

Everyone was looking at us funny. I guess it was because we were the only ones dancing, but I wasn't very good. We kept stepping on each other's toes. "Sorry Mica, I'm not very good."

"Like I said before, neither am I, now let's just dance, ok?"

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
__In your life or in your dreams  
__It don't make sense what can you do  
__So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it maybe  
__Love just is, for you and me  
__Nothing less, and nothing more  
__I don't know what I love you for  
__Love just is…_

After a bit, some other couples came out and started dancing, though I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were fixed on Mica's, not daring to look away. The multi coloredlights made her whole body glow, giving her the apperance of an angel.

_When you ask to stay, and then disappear  
__It seems you're gone, but you're really here  
__When every move, seems out of place  
__But every kiss, is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined  
__In your heart or in your mind  
__It don't make sense what can you do  
__So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it maybe  
__Love just is, for you and me  
__Nothing less, and nothing more  
__I don't know what I love you for  
__Love just is…_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
__I can't get to you  
__Don't ever ask me for reasons  
__Why I live for you…I just do _

"Hey Thunders." She whispered softy in my ear. "Guess what? I like you lots." I was hoping she'd say something else, but it was still ok.

"Guess what? I like you lots to." She hugged me tighter as nearly everyone was watching us. Why was it so weird that we were dancing together? Then I thought "Me and Mica…together…" My mind wondered of into parts unknown was a spotlight fell down on us. "We must be special." What I meant to say was, "You must be special."

_Nothing's ever what is seems  
__In your life or in your dreams  
__It don't make sense what can you do  
__So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is, whatever it maybe  
__Love just is, for you and me  
__Nothing less, and nothing more  
__I don't know what I love you for  
__Love just is…_

_Love just is…_

The song stopped and everyone went back to their sides of the gym, except me and Mica. We ran outside into the clear night. "That was really fun, we should do that again sometime." We walked back to Laura's house; she insisted that I went home first, because 'my' house was closer to the school. I was hoping I'd get to walk her home. We stopped by the front door. "I had a wicked time." Then I got worried again. I still haven't told her who I really was. I have to. I don't want to pretend anymore. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I'm sorry; it's just that…I lied."

"About what?"

"…about, everything…"

"You don't like me?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"No! Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I? That's not what I meant. You see…how do I explain this? I'm not…human." She gave me a funny look. "Didn't you question my speed, or the fact that I can control electricity, or that my name wasn't a human name, didn't you think that was a little off from what normal people are like?"

"I just thought you were special. Besides, if you're not a person, what are you?"

"I'm a…hold on a second." I rushed into the house and found Mew sleeping on the sofa.

"This better be good or I'll do terrible things to you with a cheese grater." I explained what was going on to her. "Ok, gotcha." She floated beside me and I came out to Mica.

"Neato! What is that? It's cute."

"This is Mew. Mew, this is Mica. Now that that's done, Mew…change me back." She nodded and focused. A bright light engulfed me and I felt my body shrinking. Soon, I was back to my normal self. I poked my head out of the pile of clothes and looked up at Mica, who looked completely freaked out. I felt so small now. "_Well, this is who I really am…_" She looked confused. "_Right, humans can't understand our language. Mew, a little help please_?" Mew nodded and this time a bright light surrounded Mica. "_What are you doing to her_?" The light faded and Mica looked…perfectly normal? "_What was the point of that_?"

"Cool, now I know what you're saying, thanks Mew." Now she didn't seem the slightest bit weirded out. What was up with that girl? One minute she's freaked, the next she's acting like this whole thing's run of the mill. "Woh, I didn't think you could get cuter Thunders." She picked me up and held me close. "I guess I should've known you were a pikachu." I gave her a started look.

"_How do you know what I am?_"

"I've never plated the games before, but just about everyone knows what a pikachu is. Anyways, as I was saying, why did you pretend to be a person? You never had to. I guess other people might have freaked out, but I wouldn't."

"_You mean…you don't care that I'm not a person_?"

"Nope! I like you just the way you are."

"Oh gag me with a spoon. I'm outta here." Mew floated back inside, probably back to sleep on the sofa. Now back to Mica.

"Where was I again? Oh ya…" She started to sound nervous. "Not to go all mushy on you or anything but, you're the only guy who doesn't think I'm a total loony. You're sweet and caring and…well...I know we haven't known each other that long but…I like you…I mean...I…I…I…oh flip it! I love you Thunders!" In a blink of an eye, her lips were pressed against mine and all doubt and worry faded. There's really no way to describe a first kiss. Amazing, wonderful, beautiful, these words can't even express half of what that kiss felt like. After a moment, she slowly pulled away. I didn't want her to, but we needed to breathe. It felt like we spent an eternity just looking into each others' eyes. I finally broke the silence.

"_I…love you to Mica._" I couldn't really get a good grip on reality. I was still in "Omigod she loves me!" mode. So much so that I didn't notice a rustling in the bushes by the front porch. All I saw was a camera with the words "I'm Gonna Sell This on eBay" on the side in crayon.

KawaiiGameFreak: I apologize for any therapy needed after reading this chapter. I did warn you though. I might update more as I have nothing better to do over the summer months, but no promises. Ja ne!


	7. Driving Lessons From Hell

KawaiiGameFreak: Heya! This is a very special chapter. I've had a request to bring in more characters, as to create more mayhem (now who says I don't listen to reviewers?). So without further delay, I bring you, making their grand return to the series, the two, the only, my not-so-almighty co-writers! (NSAMCW walk onto the stage waving…then I push them off) GET OUTTA MY SPOTLIGHT YA FREE LOADERS……carry on…

"**_You can't really appreciate life until you try extra hard to lose it."_-Rj, Over the Hedge **

Chapter 6: Driving Lessons from Hell

LAURA'S POV

The week had flown by. It was once again Saturday and I was chatting with my friends on MSN. Lord knows why I was up at two AM, I guess I was bored. It went on the normal "Hi! U at? Nuttin, u? Same. Kk" format, until they mentioned where they were typing from. "A plane? How could you get a computer on a plane?" I typed. They responded "Laptop, btw, we should reach Calgary in about 10 minutes, u pickin us up?" "Already? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." "Got a different flight." "kk, I'll pick u up when you get there." "g2g bye" "bye" I logged off.

"Well this sucks." I couldn't believe it! My friends were coming over from Newfoundland to stay with me for the summer. They were supposed to come tomorrow, not now, and not at two in the morning. Then I remembered another minor detail. "Oh BEEP, I don't have a car." We took the car into a repair shop after the hockey game last Saturday. The mechanic just laughed and said "I ain't a miracle worker.", then scraped it. How was I supposed to get to Calgary in time? They'd be there in ten minutes, it takes twenty minutes to get there by car, and I didn't have one. I'm sure as hell not waking up the physics to give me a lift, taxis in Rick's don't run after midnight, I'm no good at hitch hiking and walking is just plain retarded. "Oh well," I thought evilly, "I'm sure they won't mind being in the airport overnight." I quickly thought up an excuse for not coming on time. "I'll just say my car broke down and I had to call a tow but it never got there till five and by the time it was out of the repair shop…" Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mewtwo standing behind me, apparently listening in on my ramblings.

"Need a lift?"

CLAGARY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

The airport was strangely empty. Even at this hour of the morning, there are usually a few people waiting for flights. It wasn't empty though, just emptier then usual. Mewtwo insisted on not waking up Mew to change him into human form and was wearing his 'Jedi-esque' robe. He said that if he woke up Mew, she'dget ticked off and wake up the whole house and the last thing I wanted was a house full of ticked off crazies. We were waiting by arrivals with a giantNewfoundland flag so they'd see us. "I don't think they'd miss us," Mewtwo chuckled. "Even without the flag." I nodded.

"Yup, you stand out like a sore thumb." I muttered something about being a very cute sore thumb. "I can't wait!" I was bouncing up and down on the bench with hyperness. "I haven't seen the girls in years, I wonder if they remember you? I highly doubt, after all, you did break one of their favorite games." I could almost feel his blood run cold.

"You better not mean who I'm thinking of, are you?" Mewtwo stuttered. I was about to respond when two girls came out of one of the nearby gates, both carrying huge bags and waving at me. The first girl was a typical nerd. She wore glasses, pink and black Converse sneakers, an All American Rejects t-shirt and jeans. She had light brown hair, brown eyes and was carrying a guitar case. The second girl was well…freaky. She had jet black hair, green eyes, black braces, wore a black shirt and pants along with way too much black nail polish. They rushed over and group hugged. "Get her away from me!" He hid behind me like a frightened child. "Get that demonic beast from hell away from me!" Everyone just stared at him.

"Ok…that was weird…" The first girl muttered.

"Just ignore him; he's a bit on the warped side."

"I'm on the warped side? She's queen of the warped side! Look at her; she's a gothic nut bar!" I shook my head.

"Do you know me from somewhere?" The 'gothic nutbar' questioned. I giggled slightly.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't recognize him?" They shook their heads." "I'll give you a hint, remember four years ago?" When ever I say "Remember what happened four years ago?", it usually has something to do with the Smashers. They sort of figured it out from there.

"Holy BEEP! You're not serious, are you?" I nodded. "Then who in the…?" She sort of figured that out to. "MEW…"I covered her mouth to shut her up.

"ASHLEY! Shut up! No one knows they're here yet, let's keep it that way for a while, ok?" She nodded and I took my hand away from her mouth. "Sorry 'bout that Alecia, I'm sure she traumatized you on the way over." Alecia nodded. We talked about what happened over the years. Alecia was still in her garage band back home, the All Canadian Discards. She said that they might even get a chance to play the Salmon Festival next year. Ashley was still her usual gothic self. Though she told me she started writing romance stories on FanFiction involving characters from everything from Lord of the Ringsto Star Trek. She had me traumatized at 'romance'.

"Speaking of romance…" Ashley's eyes darted between me and Mewtwo slyly. I could tell what she was thinking. I bet she knew ever since the 'sleeping arrangements' she put us in over at her house while Falco and Fox cleaned up the EasyMac explosion. We both blushed. "I knew it! Pay up Alecia." Alecia unwillingly slipped her a twenty. "I always win bets." I was about to question the fact that they made a bet involving my love life when I remembered something.

"Hey Alecia, speaking of bets, remember that bet we made in grade three? Ya now, the one we made the day after we went to see Pokémon the First Movie?"

FLASHBACK

"Hey Alecia! Sorry about me attacking you like that, I'm really sorry."

"Ok, I'm sorry to. Besides, I was being silly. Pokémon don't exist."

"Ya, but if they did we'd get free electricity, physic ones could teleport us everywhere, it would be so cool! Hey, ya know what? I bet that one day, Pokémon are gonna become real and Mewtwo's gonna come here and kick your butt for saying mean things about him."

"Ya right, if they come before we graduate school, I'll give you a hundred dollars, if they don't, you owe me a hundred dollars, deal?"

"Deal!"

END FLASHBACK

"You actually remember something that happened in grade three?"

"I never forget about people owing me money." Alecia just chuckled, but had a worried look on her face.

"You can't be serious?"

"We pinky promised, you can't break a pinky promise, now fork over my hundred bucks."Then a figurative light bulb appeared over Ashley's head.

"By the way…I just remembered you owe me five bucks." I gave her a puzzled look. "Remember the deal we made?"

FLASHBACK

"…_I'll play match maker for you and Link if you give me five bucks." _

"_Deal."_

END FLASHBACK

"You still never paid me back."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"You said you'd get me with Link, and, that's not happening."

"Satisfaction not garneted."

"I want my money back!"

"Services are non refundable…and you," I pointed at Alecia. "…you still owe me a hundred bucks!" That started a chain reaction. Everyone was yelling, then fists started flying, then black eyes showed up, followed by bloody noses and alike. By the time we wore ourselves out, it looked like then end of a Toronto vs. Montréal hockey game. We got up, dusted ourselves of, evilly glared at each other and finally said "…just like old times." I turned to Mewtwo, who was just standing there during the whole fight, looking very disturbed. "Sorry 'bout all that, can ya get us home?" He nodded and teleported us back to the house. "Now be quiet, everyone's still asleep and…" I stared at Alecia's guitar case. "Change of plans! Alecia, how loud can that go?" She looked at the case and grinned.

"As loud as you want." She took her electric guitar out of the case, plugged it into a mini amp she brought along and plugged that into the side of the house. "Cover you ears." She randomly strummed out chords, but they were pretty darn loud chords. In a matter of minutes, the house was empty, the neighbors were up and everyone was pissed off.

"Yup," I thought, "…just like old times."

5 AM

After we got all the introductions out of the way, the girls were talking non stop about their trip up, everything that's happened back home, plus some gossip about people I either didn't know or care about. I was too busy making breakfast, scrambled eggs, for ten odd people to pick up everything. When they asked me something like "Did you hear about…?" I just said "No, tell me." and created an endless string of generic conversation like "Oh? Really? Kk…yup…yes by now!" and alike. "So how'd your tests go?" I interrupted Alecia's speech on 'How Not to Annoy Her While Traveling' with Ashley. They were telling me about how they'd just taken their drivers tests. Alecia was still surprised that I got mine before her. She smiled and pulled out her license. We high fived and 'Boo-ya'-ed. Ashley, on the other hand, just sat there looking upset. "Don't tell me you failed yours." She nodded.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to run over the safety cones…or the cardboard pedestrians…or the teacher……?"

"You ran over the teacher? Wicked, I always hated that guy! But on to more important matters, you need to get a license. Both of us have ours, it wouldn't be the same. Besides, what would happen if we were too drunk to drive and no one else had a license and we needed a ride home?"

"Don't remind us of that scenario." Mewtwo shivered at the memory. I gave the girls a "don't ask" look.

"I know but, I need practice before I actually get behind the wheel. I tried using the racing games at the arcade but they suck, not to mention they cost too much. Maybe the go-karts would be better." I got an idea.

"That's it! You can practice with my car before you take the test! That way, you can get some real practice in without paying a years salary in quarters! It's foolproof!" The whole room was quite, then everyone burst out in fits of laughter.

"Two things wrong with your 'foolproof' plan…" Ryan pointed out, "One; your car's totaled, two; since your car's totaled and none of us has a car, where are we gonna get one for the Queen of the Underworld to practice with?" Ashley glared at Ryan and he backed off like a frightened puppy. Link smirked and let out a small chuckle, then received his own death glare, making him freeze up on the spot.

"That's what rental cars are for. We'll just rent a car, practice with it for a few hours and then return it, simple as that." Everyone seemed skeptical at first, but eventually they agreed. "Awesome! Just one more problem…the rental place doesn't open till nine." (insert anime style face fault here)

11:30 AM

It took forever, it cost a bit, but we got it. It was a yellow mustang convertible, covered in rust and looked worse off then my old car, but it was the cheapest car we could find. Since it only fit four, me, Alecia, Ashley and Mewtwo got in the car with Ashley driving, me in the front passenger, and Alecia and Mewtwo in the back seats. "Why are you up front?" Alecia asked.

"Because I need to be able to see what Ashley sees as to help her train for her test."

"Besides, no one wants to hear or see you guys making out in the back seats." I slapped Ashley across the face. Then she slapped me, which started a huge fight in the front seat. If the yelling and screaming itself wasn't drawing enough attention, my foot kept hitting the horn and Ashley's foot accidentally took out the left side mirror. It took about twenty minutes for the fighting to stop; afterwards we sat back down and signaled the others that it was safe to come back inside. We slowly pulled out of the lot and were on our way. She was doing good so far. She wasn't speeding, running over anyone, she stopped red lights, she was masterful. Then it got ugly.

"Why don't you try parallel parking?" She nodded and found a spot. She turned in perfectly, or almost perfectly. When she turned in, she hit the bumper of one car, then the front of another. Not two seconds later, sirens were heard in the distance. "Oh snap." She immediately pulled out from between the two dinged up cars (hitting them again) and sped away.

"Don't the cops around here have anything better to do?" Alecia questioned, panicking.

"Nope, if it weren't for me, they'd all be watching game shows and inhaling doughnuts." Everyone's knuckles were white as the car slid around a corner at blinding speed. The sirens grew louder as we swerved in and out of lanes. We were hoping to get back to the lot, return the car and run the BEEP away before the cops could press charges. Everyone was quickly thinking of ways to get to the lot faster. Ashley even got the 'bight idea' of cutting though someone's backyard. She broke down the fence, knocked over a birdbath, almost hit a tree, sent a barbeque flying, which was currently in use, making half a dozen hamburger patties plus half a dozen sausages hit the windshield.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Ashley cried in horror.

"USE THE BLOODY WIPERS!"

"…oh." She clicked the switch to activate the windshield wipers, taking her eyes off the 'road', thus making her break though another backyard. Conveniently, there was a birthday party going on in that same back yard. Seeing the car burst though the fence sent about thirty odd five year olds screaming in shear terror. "Get outta the way! Novice driver coming though!" Luckily all the little kids got up on the patio and away from the car, which had just crashed into the table where the party goers were just sitting, making everything go flying, including soda, chips, cookies, Twizzlers and the birthday cake, all of which hit the windshield. Ashley rapidly dodged airborne presents and swerved out of the yard and back onto the road. Her vision was still blurred by party food and half cooked meat, so in a desperate attempt to clear her view, I hung out the side window trying to scrape some of the gunk off the window with an ice scrapper. After nearly going head first into a couple stop signs, we were almost to the rental lot, then disaster struck. A little ways up from where we were, an old lady with a metal walker was slowly crossing the street. She didn't even notice the speeding mustang convertible nearing her, she just kept walking along. This wasn't going to end well.

"BRAKES!" I hollered, "HIT THE BEEP BEEP BRAKES!" Ashley obviously heard me and gunned the brakes, making me almost fall out the window. The car skidded and groaned to a stop, about three inches from the old lady. Everything stopped for about thirty seconds. The old lady just stared at us, the wipers hummed back and fourth, the sirens stopped (the cops had stopped chasing us, probably because Whammy was on) and everyone in the car stood still with fear and shock. Then, the unexpected happened. The old lady raised her walker, and whammed it though the windshield! Luckily Mewtwo put up a shield so it wouldn't hit us. The glass shattered and millions of shards flew everywhere as all the girls in the car shrieked in fear. She calmly removed her walker from the hole that was the windshield and cracked an evil smile.

"That'll teach ya!" The old lady cackled, and she just kept walking along.

1:30 PM

Instead of driving back to the rental lot, Ashley drove us out to the middle of nowhere. Now besides the rust, it was covered in dents, assorted food items, both side mirrors were gone and the windshield was totaled. "Oh well," I sighed, "it could be worse." Ashley grinned evilly.

"Wanna bet?" She pulled out a bomb that looked suspiciously like one of Links. Everyone nearly pissed their pants. "He gave me one, just incase I needed to…destroy any evidence…wanna see it work?" We all nodded. It wasn't like we could return the car anyway. She nodded and she hastily set the bomb up. Mewtwo formed a shield around us as we counted down. "5…4…3…2…1…" Before we could yell "Happy New Year", the car blew up in a column of fire so high it could be seen from Calgary. We all jumped and cheered as bits of metal and glass went everywhere, scaring the heck out of passers by. All that was left of the yellow mustang convertible was a smoldering pile of rubble and ashes.

"Yup…" I thought, "…just like old times."

KawaiiGameFreak: W00T! RANDOM EXPLOSIONS! Actually, that explosion was dedicated to a friend of mine, Robyn, who sadly moved away to Fort McMuray, we all still miss you. On a happier note, it's Canada Day! Yea (shoots off fireworks that look like the maple leaves)! Happy Canada Day everybody! (P.S: Happy 4th of July to everyone in America, land of the free and home of the really hard to remember national anthem)


	8. Dreamland Rescue Force

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry about the slow updating, been busy.

Ryan: Doing what?

KGF:…shut up Ryan. Anyways...Enjoy!(btw, I'm planning to put this fic up on Divanart soon and was wondering two things, how do you sign up and does it cost anything?)

Chapter 7: Dreamland Rescue Force

**_"One internet test said I'm normal, another one said I'm 55 percent insane. Which do you think is more accurate?"_-Me, don't ask**

NORMAL POV

It was a typical day at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was fighting, explosions were frequent and Master Hand was in a bad mood. "I'll ask you once again, and give me a sensible answer this time, WHERE'D YOU ALL SKIP OFF TO?" He'd gathered all the Smashers in the main dining hall and was yelling and screaming like a mad man. Everyone tried to tellhim about the stone portal and Earth and everything that happened, but Master Hand simply reminded them that the stone portal hasn't opened for hundreds of years and never will. He said they were making everything up so they could get out of fighting.

"Why would we want to get out of fighting?" Roy retorted, "I'd rather get my ass kicked twenty times over then be stuck with that physco for a year." Everyone agreed, except for Bowser, Gannondorf, Donkey Kong and Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh common," Ganon sighed, "you're talking about a fourteen year old girl like she's the devil himself."

"Yup," Ness slurred, "that pretty much describes her." Master Hand looked like he was about to explode.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Everyone shut up. "Since no one's planning to tell mewhat really happened any time soon I suggest we look the other issue on our hands, like the power surge two weeks ago, any explanations?" He scanned the room. "Any ideas Zelda?" She shook her head. "Mario?" He did the same. "Link?" No response of any kind came. "LINK! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND DOWN HERE!" He started banging the ceiling. "I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't actually seen Link for the past two weeks." Marth piped up. "Or Mewtwo, or Peach, or Thunders." The crowd broke out in whispers, each asking the other where they could be. Ness on the other hand, quietly chuckled to himself. "What are you so happy about?" One and all stopped talking and turned their attention to Ness. "I suppose you know where they are?"

"Earth." The physic bluntly responded. The group of fighters was in shock. "Isn't it obvious?" No response came. "Don't any of you remember Halloween? Or the card?" Everyone continued to shake their heads. "Ok, what about New Years? Remember when the hotel blew up?" Still no one responded. "Are you people complete morons?"

"Ura ikes Mwto!" Kirby shouted. "Mwto ikes Ura! Ura ikes Mwto!" He ran around the room shouting without a care in the world.

"Finally!" Ness raised his arms in the air. "Someone around here isn't an idiot!" Soon everyone realized what Kirby was saying. Mixed reactions ran rampant. Some looked like they were going to be sick, others were exchanging money, others weren't all that affected.

"That explains why he went, but what about the others?" Luigi questioned.

"Simple. Link's his best friend so naturally he'd tag along, Peach would probably follow Link and Thunders has this 'stray puppy' thing going for him. Now before you ask, yes, I found out that Link was trying to open up the portal, so I offered to help, which explains the power surge slash outage. Of course he made me promise not to tell anyone why they were going, and I realize I just told you why they went, but I have a valid explanation for why I told you, I had my fingers crossed." The crowd was wide eyed.

"Wait a second…" Fox murmured "if you knew how to open the portal…WHY DIDN'T YOU WHEN WE WERE STUCK ON EARTH? WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED THIS WHOLE MESS, BUT INSTEED, YOU DO NOTHING AND MAKE US SUFFER FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing, I can only open it from this side. Why would I actually want to stay with Queen of the Warpos for a year?" The Smashers mumbled their agreement. "Now that that's out of the way, we should get on to more important matters…"

"Such as rescheduling the tournament." Master Hand butted in. "Since you skipped off for a quarter of the tournament, I suggest we restart once some adjustments are made to the dorms."

"No…I was about to say that we should try and rescue Link, Peach and Thunders before she rips off their last shreds of sanity."

"What about Mewtwo?" Ness chuckled inwardly.

"For some reason, I don't think he wants to escape the Queen of the Warpos."

"I know what to do!" Falco exclaimed. "I'll just call them! Now what's her number again? Oh ya!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the numbers. "489-EARTH…"

"Falco, you idiot!" Fox hollered.

"Oh right…I forgot the area code!" That earned him a swift slap in the face from Fox.

"As I was saying...I'm sure Link, Peach and Thunders are just about outta their tree, so it is our duty to go fourth and save them from the Queen of the Warpos. Any volunteers?" Everyone took a step back, leaving Kirby and another standing alone. The other looked somewhat like Kirby, except what little of his body was visible was blue and his feet were purple. He was wearing a silver knight's mask that covered the front of his small body, only reveling a pair of mysterious yellow eyes, a long blue cape that concealed a golden sword, and matching shoulder pads with the insignia of a letter M with a sword in the middle. "Alright, you two, Kirby and…who are you again?"

"Meta Knight." He spoke in a very 'Zoro-esque' accent that could make just about any girl faint upon hearing it.

"Alright, Kirby and Meta Knight, you two will embark on a dangerous journey to another world, filled with fangirls, psychos and rabid cats. You may not make it out alive, but you must, for the sake of us, for the sake of the tournament, for…"

"…for God's sake shut your trap Ness." Master Hand groaned in annoyance.

META KNIGHT'S POV

"Please, remind me again what these are for?" Ness had attached strange devices on our heads before we mad our way to the stone portal. Everyone had warned me about a girl they call the Queen of the Warpos, but I had no fear, for I was a Star Warrior, a simple child could not harm me. We gathered in front of a large stone wall with some sort of wiring rigged up to it that lead to the mansion, the apparent power source.

"They're video recorders. Since you have no idea what the place looks like and Kirby can't talk, we need to see and hear what you do, pure and simple."

"If you wish to see and hear what I see and hear, why do you not come with me?" Everyone took a step back.

"Are you insane? I'm not going back there!" I was starting to question if these fighters were really fighters. They were scared of a child. Though, I suppose that looks can be deceiving. Take Kirby for example. He looks like something that came out of a gumball machine and yet he has battled monsters that would make some of these fighters quiver in terror. Once Kirby stood still long enough for the camera to be placed on his head, the question of how to open the portal was trying to be answered. No one even took notice of the large pink button on the control panel until Kirby attempted to eat it. Upon trying, the portal started glowing hot white and the doors flung open with an earsplitting bang. After the group had opened their eyes again, a swirl of every color imaginable stood before us. The crowd stared in childlike wonder until Ness broke the silence. "Ok you two, ready for Operation Rescue Mission?"

"Is that the best name you could come up with?" Falcon chuckled.

"Oh, and I suppose you've got a better one?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Operation Warpo Rescue!" The group sweat dropped simultaneously.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THIS STUPID OPERATION'S CALLED!" Master Hand roared. "Just get them back or I'll lock both of you in a room with Crazy Hand!" From what I had heard, Crazy Hand was more insane then the Queen of the Warpos. I didn't wish to take the risk of being wrong. I took a deep breath and entered the portal with Kirby on my heels. Before we could look around, the portal closed behind us. The room we were in was very dark. Every step I took landed my face in front of a cardboard box. After many annoying turns in the wrong direction, Kirby found the door. He floated to the knob and opened the door. Suddenly a crackling noise came from my headset.

"Come in Meta Knight, this is the mansion to Meta Knight, come in Meta Knight." Fox called.

"Meta Knight here."

"Give me a visual." I turned on my camera. "Great, what about Kirby's?" It was still dark so I couldn't see very well, but from what I saw, Kirby looked full. "Never mind, this doesn't remind me of any room we saw. Proceed and try to find the kitchen." At the word 'kitchen', Kirby bolted up and out of the room while I hastily followed. We found ourselves in what looked like the computer room. From the lack of light coming from the windows I guessed it was night time. "Still no familiarities, see if you can find any files on the computer." I got up and scanned the monitor. "Look for anything that says Rex Goudie." I looked through everything on the computer, but no such luck.

"Everything's password protected, I can't get in."

"Maybe I could read her mind and figure it out." Ness offered.

"Two things wrong with that, one, it's impossible to read minds across dimensions and two, you're no good at reading minds. When we first got here you couldn't even figure out her name." I could hear some of the Smashers laughing in the background. "Sorry about that MK, ignore the files and head to the kitchen, if I know her, she'll be there." I was about to head upstairs when Kirby jumped on the keyboard and started dancing.

"What are you doing Kirby?" Suddenly a ding was heard from the computer and a monotone voice saidthe phrase "Access Granted". "Kirby! Please cut it out!" As Kirby pounded the keys, a thousand files opened up at once, filling the room with every form of sound known to mankind. Then, just to make things worse, file opened and a ghastly voice boomed from the speakers, drowning out all the other noises. Upon hearing this voice, Kirby fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. Whoever created this file obviously needed singing lessons; every word was out of tune, the pitch was all over the place and his voice sounded like it handed been used for quite some while.

"What are you listening to?" Fox shrieked.

"I don't know, Kirby opened it up, now how do you turn it off?" All of a sudden I heard people outside.

"Quick! Hide!" I did as Fox told me, grabbed Kirby and hid under the computer desk. Then two figures came in, one being a human male with black hair and green eyes, the second being a pink floating cat. The music stopped and the two figures started talking.

"What was that?" The human questioned, "Sounded like a dying cat, no offence Mew."

"None taken Ryan, who do you think opened those files up? And why would anyone what a song that bad anyway? Nevermind, I'm sleepy, let's go." Once I was sure they'd left, I crawled out of our hiding place. Then I noticed something different about the computer. The speakers were gone and once again, Kirby looked full. Then I actually looked at the horrendous file's name. It was called "PP". More then likely stood for "Possibility of Paralyses". I dragged Kirby up to the kitchen and his eyes widened with joy. "Nothing here, the place is empty."

"You may be right. Besides, this doesn't even look like her house, but check out the bedrooms just to be safe." While Kirby devoured everything but the kitchen sink (though I wouldn't be surprised if he ate that to) The first door had posters of super heroes and monster trucks. "Nope, too ten year old." I heard someone mutter a retort. "Sorry Ness, keep looking." Theonly other doors I saw were eitherblank or covered in HazMat stickers. "I thought I sawstairs leading to a basement, check there." I crept back downstairsand decended into the basement. Only two doors looked like bedroom doors, one had pictures of women in bikinis and band logos (which I assumed wasn't hers)and onehad pictures of different anime and symbols. "Yup! Looks like hers alright! Enter with extreme caution." I opened the unlocked door. Thankfully there was no one there. The room was covered in so many anime posters it was impossible to tell what color the walls were. Stuffed animals littered the bed and sketch books lined the floor, each one of them had the name Sakura on the cover. Out of curiosity I looked at one of the sketch books.

They were amazing. If I hadn't known better I'd say these were photographs. Each one of them showed what looked like a different event. One was of Falcon speeding down a road in a navy blue Ford pickup, one was of a girl trying to kill Jigglypuff with a tuba, one was of Falco and Fox trying to put out an on fire microwave and another was of Kirby being used as a soccer ball. There were two funny things about the sketch book; there were at least seventeen drawings of Mewtwo, and the other was a picture of a battle scene. It showed Young Link attacking Mewtwo, who looked badly beaten, but something was stopping Young Link from attacking. It was the girl from the other pictures, using a shield to protect Mewtwo. That was the last one in the book.

"Dude!" Falco exclaimed, "That's her! Since when did she have super powers?" A slapping sound was heard.

"That's a drawing idiot!" Fox shouted. "Anything can happen in a drawing. Anyways, this has to be her sketch book, why else would it have that many pictures of Mewtwo?"

"That would make sense, but if I remember right, she couldn't draw a straight line with a ruler let alone these…and why would the name Sakura be on the front?"

"Maybe she role plays on anime sites and her username's Sakura." I pondered over this, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I looked up and saw a human girl. She had short red hair, redish brown eyes and spoke in an oriental accent. Everyone back at the mansion was muttering "Who the hell is she?" among other things. I assumed she was Sakura. "Are you a friend of Laura-sans?" Now everyone was yelling "Say yes!" among other things.

"Yes, and I was wondering where I would find her." She explained to me that she was in the room upstairs covered inHazMat signs, but warned me not to enter for it was very late in the night. She even offered to let me stay. "Thank you kindly," She seemed so innocent, childlike even, much like Kirby, but different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I glanced at the sketch book.

"I see you found my art work. Do you like it?" I nodded and asked her how she knew about all this. "Laura-san told me about everything that happened, though I think she's just making up the last part." I couldn't help but wonder about that last picture myself. I don't know much about humans, having only arrived at the mansion recently, but I was pretty sure humans couldn't create force fields. I pondered this as Isnuck back upstairs andto the next room. It was covered in warning signs. What was so bad about this girl?

"This looks like her room alright, be careful, she's insane, good luck and remember, don't die." Sound advice. I slowly opened the door. It was covered in toys, hockey flags, junk and more junk. I took a step in and was nearly blown of my feet by a thunderous sound.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"Sorry 'bout that." Fox murmured sheepishly. "Should've warned you about her snoring." I slowly approached the bed and found the girl I'd been warned so feverishly about. Her dark brown hair was a complete mess, her mouth hung open and she was drooling a bit. She looked as menacing as a Waddle Dee. "Ok...last time we were here, she was fourteen, four months later, she's eighteen, this makes no sense. And since when was she that tall?"

"Or that thin?"

"Or that hot?"

"…"

"Falcon! Get off the speaker!" Ness demanded. "Anyway, this might be her place, but to make sure, I need you to find a card, it should be right on her window ledge, do you see it?" I looked up and saw a paper card. "Bingo! Be careful." I quietly jumped on the headboard and grabbed the card. All it was, was a trading card with Mewtwo's picture on it. "Let me see it!" I held the card up to the camera. "Yup, that's hers alright. Now get out of there before she kills ya!" Unexpectedly, a groan like that of a beast erupted from her and her eyes fluttered open. She just stared at me with her lazy blue eyes for a moment before her expression shifted from tiredness to anger. "This can't be good."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" She bellowed. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. "AND WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR HEAD? IS THAT A CAMERA? YOU'RE WORKING FOR RYAN AREN'T YOU?" Then she shifted her gaze to the card in my hand. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CARD? NO ONE TOUCHES MY CARD, EVER! I KNOW HOW TA FIX YA!" She reached for a box under her bed, pulled out a sharp steel knife and pointed the blade at my head. "Turn the camera off, give me the card, and no one gets hurt, got it shorty?" I compiled with her and shut off the camera, then handed the card back to her. She swiftly snatched it from my shaking hands. I guess everyone was right, she is insane. "That's a good little shorty, now answer my questions, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I explained to her that I was sent here by Ness and Master Hand to retrieve Link, Peach and Thunders for the tournament. I left out the fact that she was nicknamed Queen of the Warpos by Ness. "I see, very well then, you can ask them if they want to come if you want, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like." I thanked her for her hospitality and asked why she kept knives under her bed. "Simple, for my knife board." With that, she took the knife she was holding and flung it at a picture of Young Link. "Whenever I'm mad, I just throw knives at my BEEP ex-boyfriend, it's fun." That explains the last picture in Sakura's sketch book. "Now…did anyone else come with you?" I was about to respond when a cry came from the kitchen.

"WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD?" She hastily ran out of the room and into the kitchen while I followed after her. Everyone was in a state of utter shock, if they were awake enough to tell what was going on. "Everything's gone!" Peach wailed. "All the food in the house is gone!"

"WHAT?" Laura checked all the cupboards in a panic, every one of them was bone dry, the fridge was empty, there wasn't a scrap off food in the place. Not to mention something else that seemed just the slightest bit off. "WHERE'S THE KITCHEN SINK?" The sink looked like it'd been ripped from its place on the wall. "Ok, this is starting to get weird."

"DUDE! WHERE'RE THE SPEAKERS?" Ryan called from the computer room. Everyone rushed in to find out that the speakers were gone. "And who's the dude in the fancy duds?" She quickly explained who I was before I had a chance to and checked over the files on the computer. Then, she just started laughing out of the blue. "What the heck is so funny?"

LAURA'S POV

I was in an extremely bad mood up till now. I noticed a file named "PP", with I assumed was a codename for "Personal Project". Meta Knight had told me of how awful it sounded, like a dying animal. I decided not to tell them whose voice it was, I'll save it for blackmail purposes later. Now on to where everything went. We were passing around ideas as to where all the food, and the speakers, and the kitchen sink went, when something came into view at the top of the stairs. It was a little pink gumball, and it looked very full.

"KIRBY?" He just stared at us, took a step forward, and rolled down the stars into my arms. He was still as cute and rubbery as ever. "I missed you little buddy." He 'poyoh-ed' in a lazy tone of voice. "How'd you get here?" He was trying to explain, but since he was only a baby and he couldn't talk yet, no one knew what he was saying.

"Ya," Link mused, "how did you get here? I thought no one else knew about the portal…unless…NESS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" We all just laughed, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I remembered something. All the food was missing, the sink was missing, the speakers were missing, and Kirby looked full. I smirked evilly. Everyone could tell something bad was going to happen.

"Ya know what? You're too cute to hurt." I grabbed Cameron's nearby hockey stick and Kirby's eyes turned into dinner plates. "You wish…" Kirby raced up the stairs with me right after him. No matter how cute he was, no one gets between me and my food supply. I could hear the crowd behind me laugh away as I chased Kirby all over the house. "For some reason," I thought as I attempted to bash the little pink puffball into next Tuesday. "I can't help but get a sense of deja-vu."

KawaiiGameFreak:…I haven't got much to say right now…actually I do. Not the next chap, but the one after, or even the one after that, I will attempt to fill the biggest plot hole known to man, which in turn will create an even bigger plot hole which I will fill once again, which may take two whole chapters. Not to worry, the following chapters will (in my opinion) be some of the randomest ever.

Mewtwo: Randomest isn't a word.

KGF: Yes it is!

Mewtwo: Microsoft Word says it isn't a word.

KGF: Well Microsoft Word is retarded! Ja ne!


	9. Night At the Movies

KawaiiGameFreak:Heya! Summer is coming to a close, and that sucks, so expect slow updates after now. As for the plot hole I'm filling next chapter, if you haven't guessed it by now, I've been giving hints the size of Labrador.

Alecia: More like Quebec!

Ryan: Maybe even P.E.I!

KGF: P.E.I is the smallest province genius. Anyways, enjoy!

**_"Here's where it gets weird."_-Moe'Moeville Mysteries'**

Chapter 8: Night at the Movies

LAURA'S POV

It was finally summer! No more school, no more work, no more pretending not to know the 'new guy'. Not that it really mattered, I failed school this year along with Ryan and Ashley. Alecia and Sakura already graduated last year because, being the smartasses that they are, they got bumped up the year before. But there is no way I'm restarting in the fall, I'll be in another dimension by then. That's right, I'm moving to another dimension in the fall, so this is the last summer I'll have on Earth to party. Normally there would be a huge street party to kick off summer break, but the cops busted everyone, sort of revenge for the driving lessons and what happened after the hockey game. We were all gathered in my TV room arguing over what we should do to kick off summer break. "How 'bout we head to the concert in Calgary I heard about?" Ryan suggested.

"No car and no one likes 50 Cent."

"Ok…how about the Tarpt concert?"

"No."

"Or…"

"Ryan," I muttered, "no one likes the music you listen to." I thought for a moment before recommending a movie at the theater. I explained that the theater wasn't really a theater; it was a drive in run by the teenagers of the town. It was free, always had good movies and you could bring seats if you didn't have a car.

"Not bad, but if you forget, we have no means of transportation to get to said theater."

"We don't need a car, it's within walking distance…or we could always teleport." Mew glared at me.

"What am I now? A taxi service?" I nodded jokingly and she huffed off muttering something about psychotic nut bars. Everyone got ready and were about to walk out the door when Kirby and Meta Knight came racing over the stairs. Kirby was jumping up and down in excitement and yelling.

"Kirby wants to go to the movie." Meta Knight translated.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Ashley questioned.

"Don't ask, I just know. Now if you excuse me…" Meta Knight removed his cloak and revealed a pair of dark blue bat wings. All the girls gave him a resounding "Cool." and then he took off in the direction of the theater (via the trail of headlights) with Kirby racing after him. I glanced over at Mewtwo, whom for some reason wasn't wearing that ridiculous cloak of his. Something was wrong, he was smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" He smirked at me and turned to the group. I figured out what he was thinking of by then.

"I have a better idea…have you ever flown before?" Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. I don't blame them, I had the same reaction myself. "Never mind…watch." He closed his eyes and held out his hands. In a moment, everyone was covered in blue fire and about six feet in the air. While the rest of the group was just trying to maintain balance, I was having the time of my life. I can't really describe in words what flying feels like. To put it mildly, it's freedom. No boundaries, no limits, just weightlessness and freedom. Ryan shot me a fierce look, upsidedown of course, with his shirt in his face half the time. I just stuck my tongue out and laughed. "Everyone ready?" The crowd nodded, most of them still trying to get up straight. "Ok then," He turned to me, "which way?" I pointed towards the cluster of headlights in the distance. He nodded and took off with the stability challenged crowd behind us. Peach, Alecia and Sakura all made the mistake of wearing skirts that evening, but Ryan wasn't complaining, except when one of the girls slapped him for looking at their underwear.

"And that is yet another reason why I will never wear a skirt or dress."

"Not even when you get married, Laura-san?" That moment won yet another Awkward Silence award. Then girls cracked up laughing, the guys looked like they were going to piss themselves, and me and Mewtwo were desperately trying to hide the fact that both of our faces were beet red.

"Um…I…off topic, moving on!" I blurted out as we continued our path. I could still hear Link and Ryan snickering behind us. It was easy to find the theater, just follow the trail of cars. I guess everyone who would normally be at the street party was going to the movies. After a few mishaps (i.e. Ryan's shirt falling off three times), we arrived at the theater. It wasn't all that fancy, a couple of bed sheets sewn together for the screen, a popcorn stall, and not an open spot in the lot.

"Where are we going to sit? The lot is full." Sakura pointed out. I just sighed and pointed to a billboard overlooking the theater.

"We're gonna sit on a billboard?" Alecia questioned.

"No duh Sherlock, we're gonna sit on top of a car. Come on it'll be cool; besides, we got best seats in the house. Get ready to land guys." We slowly approached the billboard and smoothly landed. Correction, me and Mewtwo landed smoothly, everyone else nearly fell off. The billboard was wide enough so that we could walk across and sit down. Luckily the movie hadn't started yet and everyone was waiting by the popcorn vender. "You want anything?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well I'm heading down and getting some." I turned around and climbed down the make-shift stairs on the side of the billboard.

"Wait…there are stairs?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Alecia snapped as she, Peach and Sakura glared at me. "We could've avoided Ryan staring our underwear, but nooo, we had to fly there." I sweat dropped and backed away nervously.

"It's not my fault; remember who suggested the whole thing." I nudged in Mewtwo's direction. I quickly ran off before I got a chance to see the girls gang beat the poor kitty. "That's weird, there's never this big a crowd around the vender." I could hear a few panicked whispers, but other then that, stunned silence fell upon the movie goers. I approached the popcorn stall and saw what everyone was looking at. Walking right up to the vender, was a young girl with blonde hair tied in pig tails, blue eyes and, probably what everyone was looking at, a pikachu on her shoulder. This was not good. Now people knew we were here and it wouldn't be long before the story reached Calgary and then the media would stalk me day and night and we'd have to put up laser grids to keep them out and if they somehow managed to get through the laser grids we'd have to hire ninjas to fight them off at two in the morning and we'd never get any Oreos (4) and…you get the idea. I rushed up to her. "Look, I don't know who you are, or where you found Thunders to but…"

"Oh…I'm Mica, and Thunders is my boyfriend." Even though I can't read minds, I could tell what every single person around here was thinking, "WHAT THE BEEP?" "He was over at my house for a few days if you wanted to know where he was. Are you a friend of his?" I was still in minor shock from the fact that Thunders has a girlfriend. "Hello? Is your brain frozen? Where's the reboot button?"

"Um…sorry 'bout that just…you and Thunders…?"

"Ya, I don't see anything wrong with that. Do you think there's something wrong with that?" I shook my head. I suppose her boyfriend couldn't get any weirder then mine. "By the way why's everyone staring at me?"

"…you're kidding right?" She shook her head. She had to be kidding. Not only was she carrying around a supposedly nonexistent animal, she just confessed that she's romantically involved with it! Poor girl's too naïve for her own good. "Look, you wanna hang out with me and my friends for the movie?" Mica jumped up and down nodding excitedly while Thunders barely managed to cling on. "Are you here with your parents?"

"Nope. I'm twelve whole years old, I'm big enough to be out by myself and I gots Thunders to protect me by the way where are you sitting because I don't see your car?" I quietly lead her away, the crowd still half in shock and calling all their friends to tell them what they just heard. "You're sitting on the billboard? Neto! I've never been up this high before. How you get up here?" I showed her the stairs leading up to the top. "Nifty!" I turned to Thunders and whispered into his ear.

"She doesn't shut up much, does she?" He shook his head and sweat dropped.

ALECIA'S POV

So far, this wasn't the most enjoyable experience. It might not have been so bad, but Ryan would not shut up with cheesy pick up lines. And these weren't normal cheesy pick up lines; these were straight from The Mammoth Book of Worst Pick up Lines Ever. "Are you religious? Because you're the answer to my prayers." I just ignored him. "Do your legs hurt from running in my dreams all night?" I glared at him. "Aw come on, smile. It's the second best thing you can do with your lips."

"If you don't shut up I'll kick you off." He looked mildly scared and turned away. I 'hmph-ed' triumphantly and turned back to the screen.

"…did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"No, but it's gonna hurt when you fall of this billboard!" I shoved him over the side; unfortunately, he grabbed the ledge and was clinging on for dear life. I leaned over and saw the frightened look on his face.

"Help." He squeaked like a scared mouse. I almost didn't want to push him over. Something inside me made me take pity on him. I sighed and held out my hand. "You're helping me?" I nodded as he reached for my hand and we both blushed. "Thanks Alecia, for not pushing me off." He stuttered.

"No problem, just knock off the pick up lines." Much to my surprise, he nodded and laughed. What happened after that was really weird. He just looked at me, but not inappropriately like I've seen him do with most girls, right into my eyes. It was freaky; it was like time had stopped and nothing else existed.

"Awww, did I interrupt something?" We turned around and saw Laura walking back up the stairs. "If you guys want some alone time, I'll leave."

"NO!" Ryan and I yelled. She just laughed.

"You're even thinking the same now, how cute." We growled at her as she sat back down next to Mewtwo. "Call me when you've booked the wedding." We were about to gang beat her when two more people came up the stairs. One was Thunders, the other was a twelve year old girl. "Right, forgot to introduce you, everyone, this is Mica, Thunders…girlfriend." Every jaw dropped to the ground, and then Link burst out laughing.

"I just realized…Ryan's the only guy here without a girlfriend." On cue everyone burst out laughing and Thunders stuck his tongue out at Ryan.

"Not totally true guys…" Laura nudged in my direction and everyone preformed a group "Oooooooooooo". I was half ready to kill her when the movie started. "Mewtwo, bubbles ready."

"What in the name of…" Suddenly, clear shield formed around us with a small opening at the top. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is so there will be no shhh-ing during the movie. Once the top is closed the orb will become completely soundproof, you can still hear the movie, just not the other people, don't worry, you won't be alone." I looked next to me and saw Ryan was in my bubble. "Ok, lock 'um up." The bubbles closed and I was trapped in with Ryan. I started pounding on the walls and screaming until Ryan grabbed my shoulder.

"Dude, it's soundproof, I guess you'll just have to live with me for the next two hours." I slumped back down and looked forward. Five minutes into the movie, Ryan tried to pull of the 'yawn-and-put-arm-around-shoulder' move. I couldn't help but blush. I didn't mind it much really, but if I gave in, Laura would have a field day, not that she could say much. She was the one dating the genetically engineered cat. I saw him about to open his mouth, probably to use another pick up line, but I cut him off.

"Fine! I give! I'll go out with you! Just stop the pick up lines!" Ryan was in complete shock judging from the look on his face.

"Um, dude, I was just gonna ask if you like the movie so far but, ok, if you wanna go out with me, that'd be cool." At that moment I lost every shred of sanity left in my body.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!" I jumped up and down, screamed like a lunatic and basically scared Ryan silly. Then I realized; we were in a bubble, bubbles are round, round things roll. The bubble started saying from side to side. We tried to stop the bubble from moving but banged into the other bubbles carrying Link and Peach, Laura and Mewtwo, Sakura and Meta Knight, Mica and Thunders, and Ashley and Kirby. Then something bad happened. All the bubbles fell off the billboard and into the parking lot. The masses of people ran in panic as we rolled around, crashing into cars, knocking over the popcorn stall, nearly flattening a few people and causing general chaos. I felt like a sock in a dryer and Ryan was making it worse by trying to run inside the ball, which made it go faster and crash into a tree. Laura's bubble hit a hill and went flying through the screen then bounced of a tree behind it and made them go flying into the billboard causing it to fall over, Thunders' ended up in the back of a pick up truck which almost left the theater before the driver knew what was happening, Link's ran someone over and said person was now stuck on their bubble, Ashley's got caught on a piece of gum and was bouncing back and forth (AN: as in Inspector Gadget 2) and Sakura's was coated in popcorn kernels after being covered in gum. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. All the people stopped, all the bubbles disappeared and everyone who was inside a bubble was now experiencing some form of extreme motion sickness. Everyone stared at us like we were from another planet, though I couldn't blame them, half of us were. Then some random bozo yelled out something that made it clear to everyone what was going on.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE SMASHERS!" Everyone started screaming like mad men. Laura told me this is how people would react, just not this loud.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone's attention turned to the place where the billboard once stood. Laura staggered out of the patch of trees along with a very battered looking Mewtwo. The crowd continued to stare as they made there way to the center of the lot.

"Ok, what is that?" remarked a cheerleader like voice. We turned to see one of the popular people Laura warned us about from her school. She looked like the typical cheerleader; a skirt so short it was practically nonexistent, a group of fanboys following her everywhere and more of a certain 'something' then humanly possible. "Because what ever it is, it is ugly." I could tell Laura wasn't too happy about what she said, but she looked relatively calm. Then she smirked and said…

"This, my friend, is the new guy." Her eyes became UFOs and her jaw dropped to Hell, then she fainted, along with most of the girls in the lot. "…Ok…I'm sure you all know who these guys are so let me put it simply, don't tell anyone. I'm sure there are some of you who can't wait to tell your friends about all this, but don't. If word gets out that they're here, every news crew from here to B.C with show up to tear this place apart and none of you want news choppers goin' at five AM right? So please, make sure this doesn't leave Rick's, ok?" The movie goers looked skeptical, but gave in after a minute. "Perfecto, one more thing, if anyone asks about what happened, say you all got drunk."

"Ya, that's all fine and dandy but, if you haven't noticed, the screen's toast, how are we gonna watch movies on a busted screen?"

"We're not." I turned to the projector room high above the lot. "Mike! Crank up the tunes! The cops made it illegal to have a street party, but technically, we're not on the street, so let's party!" Everyone cheered as techno music filled the air.

"WHAT?" The group turned to Peach, who was looking rather pissed off and the music screeched to a halt. "This is no time for a party! My hair is ruined, my make-up is running and I look like a wreck! Do you expect me to…" She continued to rant and rave her face blue, and worst of all was she was now on fire and the more she yelled the bigger the fire got. That wasn't the only problem; she was right next to the remains of the popcorn stall, which had more then fifty pounds of popcorn kernels stuffed inside burlap sacks. As the fire grew larger, so did the sacks. Anyone could tell this wasn't going to end well.

BANGBANGBANGBANG! The bags exploded one after another, causing popcorn to rain down on the lot. The music was put back on and everyone was dancing in the popcorn. Kirby and Thunders were racing around trying to catch the falling popcorn. Ryan attempted to get me to dance with him, but I turned him down. Surprisingly, he never moved on trying to find someone, he just hung out by the sidelines along with Meta Knight and Mewtwo. After about an hour of partying among tons of popcorn and passed out cheerleaders, we all got ready to head out.

LAURA'S POV

"That was the wickedest party I've ever gone to! You see the look on her face? Priceless!" We all walked back (Peach convinced us that flying was a bad idea) to my house and were chatting about the party. Thunders was busy walking Mica back to her house, Ryan was still talking to Alecia for some reason and she was looking none too happy and everyone was making fun of Ryan and his status as a single guy. We were about to head in when something really weird happened.

"THAT'S IT! Ryan if you don't stop the cheesy pick up lines I'm going to kill you! I already agreed to go out with you! Why won't you shut up?" Ryan looked like a deer in the headlights as he tried to calm Alecia down. That's when it happened. For some bizarre reason, out of no where, her ankles and wrists caught on fire. Everyone shut up and stared at her like they just saw her head explode. "What the?" She looked at her flaming wrists and burst out in panic. She started running around the house screaming and waving her arms, and she wasn't running normally, she was running about half as fast as Thunders (which is saying something). As she ran, a tornado of fire circled the house, rising up higher and higher as she ran faster and faster. Everyone was in panic, not only because the house looked like it was on fire, but because Alecia's hair was now on fire. After the longest minute ever, the tornado of fire subsided, revealing the charred remains of the house along with Alecia, half passed out and very dazed. Much to our surprise, she didn't look hurt at all; in fact she didn't have a single burn mark on her. The only difference visible was that her hair was now bright red. "What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Link cried, "You caught on fire and burned the house down!" We all turned to the house, or what was left of it anyway. A pink orb emerged from the rubble, carrying Mew and Cameron to safety. Mew looked relatively calm while Cameron looked half ready to BEEP himself in sheer terror.

"Do you know what you did?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "You destroyed my house; you destroyed my computer…YOU DESTORYED THE PORTAL!" The crowd gasped in realization.

"Great! Now we're stuck here." Link muttered.

"DUDES! Does anyone even care about the fact that she spontaneously combusted?" We all agreed that was pretty weird. Meta Knight turned to me and passed me a sly glance.

"It appears…that you are not the only one with powers." That was when the bomb shell dropped. Now everyone was looking at me like they just saw my head explode. I death glared Meta Knight and cursed inwardly.

"But…how'd you…I mean…where'd you…how do you know about…?" I took a quick look at Sakura, who was murmuring sheepishly in a corner. "Let me guess, you saw the sketch book?" He nodded. Everyone was still confused as to what was going on. I didn't want to tell them, but now that Meta Knight opened his mouth, I had to. I explained to them about the Mount Payaton and my BEEP ex-boyfriend and how I teleported out of the burning building while carrying Mewtwo, then about the battle scene in the sketch book and how I saved him from my BEEP ex-boyfriend by running into the middle of the fray and using a shield. Then I gave an explanation as to why no one knew about this. It was because only one camera had caught the battle on film and I paid handsomely for them not to air it. I still had no idea how I managed to do all of that or how Alecia could set things on fire. The group was silent in awe as I finished. Then, being stupid as usual, Ryan broke the silence.

"Dude! You're super human! Maybe you're like, Wonder Woman, only less hot." That earned him a good few slaps from moi.

"Look, I don't know how any of this happened, but let's focus on the matter at hand, WHERE ARE WE GONNA LIVE?" Just then, a pick up truck pulled over. The passenger door opened up to reveal Thunders and Mica.

"Oh my gosh I saw the fire from my house and I ran here to make sure you were ok what happened to your house?" We just blinked. "You wanna stay with me for a bit?" Seeing as there were few options to choose from, we got in the back of the truck while Mica spoke to the driver. "Nana, my friends need to stay with us, can they please?" The driver nodded and sped off.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Holy…snap…" We arrived at our destination on the other side of town. When the truck pulled over and into the driveway, everyone was in awe. The house was huge! It had three different satellite dishes, a garage the size of my house's upstairs, a YMCA sized pool littered in every sort of pool toy known to man, outdoor speakers that could probably be heard from space and that was only the beginning. Inside the house was a pool table, big screen TV with HD and surround sound, enough junk food to fill a hockey rink, five bedrooms; three kitchens; in other words…this girl was filthy sinkin' rich! "No wonder Thunders wanted to stay here."

"Pretty neat huh? My parents play with stocks, whatever that means, so they gets lots of money."

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"They're in Orlando. They wanted to move there with me but I didn't want to so I stayed here with Nana and Kitty." She gestured to a blue-ish white cat sleeping on the couch. Mew seemed on edge near Kitty for some reason. "I hope you enjoy it here. You can pick a guest room upstairs and you can use anything here."

"Even the TV?" Ashley asked, drooling over how huge the TV was.

"Yep, even the TV."

"Yea!" Ashley was now jumping up and down with excitement. Then something weird happened. The TV was now covered in a pitch black glow. Then, it cracked; the screen shattered and the glow disappeared.

"…WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHUCK NORIS IS GOING ON HERE?" Ryan yelled. This was getting weirder by the second. Now all three of us were showing some form of nonhuman powers. I couldn't understand what was happening. I thought everything was done and over with after the battle but now that this was happening, no one could just dismiss it and go on with their lives. "Were your parents' super heroes or something?" I doubted that highly. I tried to think of every possible explanation as to what was going on but none made any sense. In fact, nothing about the whole series of events made sense, like why did I show my powers four years ago but Alecia and Ashley's powers only exposed themselves now? "Were any of you bitten by a strange looking bug lately? Or fall into a vat of toxic waste?"

"You're not helping Ryan. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation as to these bizarre goings-on"

"I'd like to here your bright idea." No one spoke. Then Peach broke the silence.

"Ok, enough drama for the night, let's pick rooms!" We all gave her a resounding glare.

"Good idea," Mica chimed in nervously, ", there are five guest rooms and 13 of you so that makes…"

"Two people will share each of the four rooms, three people will have to share one room and two people will have to sleep on the couch."

"…why do you have to be such a smartass all the time, Mewtwo?"

"To annoy you." I frowned playfully.

"Ya but who's gonna sleep on the couch?"

"I will!" Soon as Ashley had spoken, the cat awoke, looked her right in the eye and ran away screaming. "…no one, say, a word." We would have been cracking up laughing, but we kept quiet out of fear. After a few fights and swears, we settled on rooms.

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH RYAN?" Alecia hollered.

"Would you rather be stuck with Sakura, Meta Knight and Kirby?" She nodded. "Ok…would you rather be stuck with Mew and Ashley?" She violently shook her head. "Didn't think so. Now it's late and we better get some rest, we'll try and figure out the whole super powers thing tomorrow." Everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms. "I wonder how Alecia and Ryan are gonna survive the night."

"WHADAYA MEAN THERE'S ONLY ONE BED? LAURA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

KawaiiGameFreak:Sorry for the wait. As for the next chapter, something big's gonna happen, I mean huge, gigantic, massive, you get the idea. It will be slightly complex so try to keep up. Ja ne!

(4): You have to be watching Canadian Idol regularly to get that joke.


	10. Discovery

KawaiiGameFreak: This is it folks! The chapter you've all been waiting for! This will explain most of the loop holes in the fic, but it will create an even bigger one that…

Link: You've already said that.

KGF: Ok, fine. I won't say what's gonna happen but it will sort of involve the plot line for…

Link: SPOILERS!

KGF:…I was gonna say…

Link: SPOILERS!

KGF: Will you…?

Link: SPOILERS!

KGF: Nevermind, read and find out. ENJOY!

"…**_well that explains a lot."-_Shrek 'What movie do you think?'**

Chapter 9: Discovery

LAURA'S POV

I didn't feel like myself this morning. My head was pounding, my back ached and I could barely move. This was by far the worst hangover I've ever had; but I didn't drink anything last night, or at least not enough to make me feel like this. I rolled out of bed and crashed onto the floor. The crash sounded bigger then it should have, not to mention I sat on something extremely painful. My vision was blurred so much that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. When I tested this theory, my hands looked bigger, and a different color, and less fingers. "I must be drunk." I slurred, but my voice sounded different to, still recognizable, but different. I attempted to walk out of the room, but I either kept tripping up in my own feet or bumping into something I shouldn't be. The things I was bumping into were at least three feet away and I could feel them easily, and I was pretty sure my arms weren't three feet long. After much stumbling and tripping, I found my way to the door. I quietly opened it, attempting not to wake anyone, and slammed it shut. What happened next would screw me up forever. "AHHH BEEP! MY TAIL MY TAIL MY…?" I turned around to see a long blue tail caught in the door, the weird thing was, it was connected to me! "HOLY CRAP!" I dislodged my tail from the door and ran into the bathroom. I was afraid to look in the mirror, I did anyway. Normally I would have screamed, fainted and died. I just fainted.

MICA'S POV

I heard a loud noise and yelling from one of the guest rooms. I raced upstairs with Thunders on my shoulder and saw where the noise came from, the bathroom. "Whadaya think made all that noise?" Thunders shook his head as we approached the bathroom door. I slowly peered into the room and gasped at what I saw. "Ohmygosh! We have to tell him!" I ran into the guest room and found him still asleep. "MEWTWO WAKE UP WAKE UP! THERE'S AN ANGEL IN THE BATHROOM AND SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" He groaned and woke up.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded grumpy, he usually does.

"I went into the bathroom and I saw an angel passed out on the floor and she looks just like you! Come see, come see!" I grabbed his hand and tried to get him out of bed but he wouldn't move. "Come on! I wanna show you the angel! Please." He looked mad at me, but finally agreed to come. It turned out that just about everyone was at the bathroom door looking at the angel. We pushed past the small crowd to see her. She did look just like Mewtwo, except she had light blue skin, wings and a tattoo of a weird symbol on her back. "See, I told you there was an angel." Suddenly, the angel started moving and we all backed away. She looked like she just got up. The angel held her head in her hand and staggered to her feet. "This is so cool. I wonder where Laura is; I bet she'd love to see this."

"What are you talking about?" The angel groaned. "I am Laura."

LAURA'S POV

I don't understand. Everyone was surprised that I was me, and why was Mica calling me an angel? I looked in the mirror again. I was human anymore. I looked near identical to Mewtwo, except for the wings and coloring. What was going on? "Don't you believe me?" They were all too shocked to respond.

"Prove it." My gaze shifted to Mewtwo. I couldn't believe it! He of all people should know who I am and yet he was uncertain. "If you are in fact who you say you are, prove it."

"Why do you need me to prove it? Don't you recognize me? Don't you remember everything that happened?" I was almost in tears now. I hated the fact that he didn't know me anymore. Then I thought; what about all the times I acted like I didn't know him? Karma sure knows how to kick someone hard. "What about the sweet note you sent me on Valentines Day? Or the night we danced above the stars? Don't you remember anything?" His gaze still didn't soften. "What is wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore?" I fell to my knees and cried as hard as I could. The only other time I've ever cried like this was when he left, now it seems he might be gone again. "Why don't you love me?" I couldn't bare to look at him, I couldn't look at his uncaring face. Then I felt his arms around me. I got courage and looked up at him. "I thought you…" He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I should have known, now dry your eyes; you know how much I hate seeing you cry." I smiled weakly and pulled myself closer to him. "We'll figure out what's happened to you, I promise. In the meantime, I still think you're beautiful." More tears forced their way out. I never wanted this moment to end, I wanted to be held like this forever and that might have been the case. But one name stands in the way of all tender moments; Ryan.

"THE MAFIA'S AFTER ME! THE MAFIA'S AFTER ME! THE MAFIA'S…" He stopped in the doorway and just stood there for a moment. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." We both said bluntly.

"…ok…who's the chick? No wait! Don't tell me…your sister!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE HIS SISTER TO YOU?"

"Actually yes, but I'm guessing you're not." I gave him a 'no duh Sherlock' glare. "I bet I could even guess your name. Don't tell me…Mewthree right?" Half of me was questioning whither or not he was on to something, the other half was muttering "How original." "Hey, if you had a kid, would it be Mewfive?"

"No, but if you have a kid it'll be a miracle." I swiftly got up and kicked him in the BEEPS. "One hit KO!" He fell over clutching his BEEP in pain. "I may just get used to this. Now what were you saying about the mafia?"

"They but a live horse in my bed and they set it on fire!" I had a feeling this was leading up to something really bad.

"Ok first off, the mafia doesn't put live horses in peoples' beds; they use severed horses' heads and secondly, did you say they set it on fire?" He nodded. "Why the hell would someone set a horse on fire?" He shrugged his shoulders. Then Mew came racing upstairs screaming something about wolf demons from Mars. "How do you know it's from Mars?"

"I just know ok? You can tell when something's from Mars."

"Have you never been to Mars?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what wolf demons from Mars look like if you've never been there?"

"Ok this is getting extremely pointless!" Link blurted out. "This day just gets weirder by the second. First Laura possessed Mewtwo's sister…"

"I AM NOT HIS SISTER!"

"…riiight…then Ryan thinks the mafia's out to get him and now Mew's yammering on about wolf demons from Mars. What next? I suppose your friends are gonna turn into monsters and wreak havoc all over town."

"Actually that might happen." We all turned around to see what we never expected. Another mew; but instead of being pink like Mew was, he was blue. "I suppose you all are wondering who I am?" We nodded. "Good. I am Artimus, but I am known to you as Kitty." Mica was about to speak but Artimus or Kitty or whoever he was kept talking. "It may come as a shock to find that what you all believed to be a common house pet, is really a powerful god. I would be to if I was in your shoes. Anywho, I see the transformation has gone successfully, but…"

"What…you knew about this?"

"Of course, do you not remember the dream you had last night? I explained everything to you then."

"Right, I remember that now!" I began explaining to everyone what the other mew was talking about.

FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes to find myself in another world. It was like a forest, but something was wrong. It felt different, like I was there before, in a dream I don't remember. "Hello there." I looked up to see a blue mew floating above me. "I was worried for a second, but everything has gone perfectly." I questioned what he was talking about, and then I looked at my hands.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyway. Let me explain. You are Mewthree, a super powerful…"

"Hold up. First off, who the hell are you? Second, what was I drinking last night because when I wake up I am staying away from that."

"Watch your language. My name is Artimus. No, you weren't drinking last night but you shouldn't drink that poison anyway. It makes even the most sensible man act like a blabbering idiot. As I was saying, you are Mewthree, a super powerful clone of me. You were created in a lab in the Jhoto region along with two others, and…"

"Who are the others?"

"I cannot say, but you will find out when you wake up. Please stop interrupting me I have a lot to cover and not much time to do so." This was a pretty screwed up dream, but it couldn't be real, could it? "I'm sure this is all very confusing to you so try and keep up. Do you remember, about four years ago when you first experienced having powers? Have you ever questioned where your powers came from?"

"How do you know about my powers?"

"Simple, I know everything about you; from your middle name to all the names of your old imaginary friends."

"Ok smartass, if you know everything about me, name every crush I've had in the past ten years." Artimus sighed and shook his head.

"You're kidding me right?" I shook my head. He sighed again. "Just naming the ones from Digimon will take a week."

FLASHBACK INTERUPTION

"Dude!" Ryan sputtered between laughing fits. "You liked guys from Digimon?" My whole face was turning purple.

"Shut up! I was only seven! Now let me finish!"

FLASHBACK

This was the weirdest non alcohol induced dream I've ever had. I was actually starting to believe what he was saying. "Let's get off that topic." I continued to blush wildly.

"Alright. To continue on what I was saying earlier, you and the other two were part of a project to determine the effects of my DNA on other pokémon. It was in conjunction with a similar project on the go in Kanto, which I assume you are quite…familiar with." I assumed Artimus was referring to Mewtwo. "But unlike the other two, who were merely injected with my DNA, you were made from scratch, a literal test tube baby if you will. After you awakened, you nearly destroyed the laboratory you were created in looking for someone and getting in a fight with one of the projects. The scientists had to restrain you underground due to your aggressive behavior. After that, you became a scared sheep, doing whatever anyone told you to do in fear of being put underground again. You were tortured constantly and obtained several large scars on your back." I turned around to try and see what he was talking about. On my back I did notice some scars, right where the ones from the Mount Payaton incident used to be, and my tattoo. It was a large Japanese symbol for the moon and the words "eternally an angel of the night" in Japanese below, but something wasn't right. Connected to the giant symbol were supposed to be wings, but they disappeared and were replaced with real ones.

"Then how the crap did I get here?"

"Please watch your language. I was just getting to that. You see, the Kanto team was far behind in terms their test subject being battle ready and the fear of their money being cut, along with jealousy towards the Jhoto team, was growing larger, so they did what any lunatic would have done in that scenario, blew up the competition." I shuddered at the similarity between this and the Mount Payaton. "They set up bombs in the lab while everyone was sleeping and rigged them to go off in a chain. It was lucky you teleported yourself and the other test subjects out in time or you would have suffered the same fate as your creators. Where did you teleport to? Earth. Of course you all weren't together, each of you ended up in a different part of Earth. It was a miracle that you all ended up in the same dimension let alone the same town. I'm sure you haven't guessed who the other two are seeing as you are not that smart." I growled at him and he backed off. "As I was about to state earlier, when you teleported to Earth, Mew and I followed you as to protect you. Mew saw it fit to give you a human form to help disguise you and the other test subjects."

"Wait a minute…Mew knew about this?"

"Yes, but she swore never to tell you or the others about your past. While she returned to her home world, I stayed taking the form of Kitty. I watched over you for years, making sure your powers never rose up or your identity was found out. Then the SPCA caught me and put me in their shelter. I was hopping you would adopt me so I could still protect you, but instead, you picked that swollen sack of fat you call Smokey. Then some old bat adopted me and shipped me to Rick's. It was lucky these events happened so when they did or you might have never found this out and break away from your human shell."

"What about the portal? Did that have anything to do with this?"

"No, pure coincidence. But it was still beneficial to the discovery of your powers. Tell me, when exactly did you use your powers?"

"Saving Mewtwo from a fire and protecting him from my ex-boyfriend." I didn't add the BEEP part because Artimus would just say "Please stop swearing" in that annoyingly refined tone of voice.

"Exactly! Before, you never wanted anything so much that you would sacrifice yourself to see that you get it. Your powers only came through because you cared enough for Mewtwo to put yourself in harms way to protect him." Of course! It was so obvious that you'd never think about it. "I think I've explained enough, any questions?" I was in utter shock, to put it lightly. Every loop hole in my life has just been exploited. No wonder I didn't fit in with anyone, everyone else is human and I'm not. But still one question was left to be answered; who were the other two subjects?

END FLASHBACK

"Holy…crap…" was the phrase on everyone's mind according to the looks on their faces. I wasn't surprised. You'd be pretty shocked to if you found out that your friend/landlord/girlfriend/daughter-in-law is actually a clone of a mew, and had super powers. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. "Ok, tell me, did you have any other weird dreams we should know about?"

"Yeah actually, I did. You were all there but…everything was made of Legos and…there was this, pirate…"

"Ok! Unnecessary information!" Ryan exclaimed. "We don't mean your normal screwed up dreams."

"Dreams involving pirates and Legos are considered normal?" Meta Knight questioned.

"Well more normal then this!"

"You make an excellent point my friend." Then, out of nowhere, the fire alarms went off and a crash was heard along with swears and the sound of burning wood, all from the guest room Ryan and Alecia used. We all ran to the room, me stumbling on my new legs and knocked down the door to find the sprinklers on and something shivering in the corner. I couldn't believe it, Ryan was right. In the corner was, in fact, a flaming horse. Its eyes were coal black, its skin was white with a hint of yellow and instead of a mane of hair, it had a mane of fire. Its tail and the backs of its legs were also on fire. It shivered with every drop of water that touched it and it's eyes had a look of pain sorrow.

"_H-help me_." It strained to speak. All I could hear was her own name, ponyta, but I understood what she was saying. Maybe now that I'm a pokémon, I could understand them. "_Help me…please_." I understood and told Mica to turn off the water. "_Thank you_." We still had no idea where she came from or how she got here. No one wanted to go near her, in fear of getting burned. Then Ryan, for once in his life, became brave and went right up to her. He slowly reached out his hand and she just stared into his eyes.

"A-A-Alecia?" The horse nodded. "No way! What the heck happened?"

"Test subject number two." Artimus droned out, almost like a computer. We all turned at him in shock, then back to 'Alecia', and to Artimus again. "Yes, this fine specimen right here is in fact your friend Alecia."

"You are joking me right?" He shook his head. Ryan turned back to Alecia, who seemed quite upset. He walked back to her and hugged her. Everyone thought he was crazy, but, not a single burn mark appeared on his body, his clothes never even singed. I heard him whisper something to her. Upon hearing this, she looked into his eyes, as though questioning him. He nodded and Alecia looked like she was about to cry, from happiness of course. They just continued to look into each others eyes, a perfect Kodak moment if I ever saw one. But it was quickly interrupted by a thunderous crash from below us. "What the heck was that?" Everyone was wondering that themselves, then I thought of something.

"Wait a sec," I turned to Artimus, "how many test subjects did you say there were?"

"Three."

"Ok, if I'm one, and Alecia's two, then that means…" The room went silent from about ten seconds before the idea clicked in everyone's head.

"Not good."

5 MINUTES LATER

We were looking over the stairs, no one daring to venture down, knowing what lay there. "I'm not going down there!" Mew screeched, "The wolf demon from Mars is down there! She'll rip me to shreds just by looking at me then she'll eat my soul!" The group presented her with a 'WTFH' stare that could've been put in the Guinness. Then, an idea dawned on us. "What?" The not-all-there in the head kitty was soon flung down the stairs. In less then a second she teleported back up to us. "HAHA! I'm so smart! I'm not going down there because I can just zap myself back up! I am the coolest!"

"Mew, dear, let me be the first to tell you that you are a complete psycho." Artimus said.

"You think you're the first to tell her that?" I asked rhetorically.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" The voice was very gruff, defiantly female, but very gruff.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP

The whole house shook as the creature moved. Its shadow growing as it inched closer to the stairs. Everyone took a steep back in horror, even the almighty Mewtwo. In a matter of moments the beast was in view. Thick muscles bulged out from under snow white fur. Its skin was dark blue and its face was almost like a mix of human and dog, minus the red jewel in the center of its forehead. Two pitch black scythes came from its body; one sticking from the side of its head and one for its tail. It stood on two legs and advanced towards us. At this point, we weren't so scared. After all, not many things are both scary and four and a half feet tall. It was hard trying to hold back the giggling, no matter how menacing her appearance. "Which ever one of you woke me up will pay severely!" It bellowed, then let out a mighty roar that shattered every glass object in the house. Mew promptly fainted and everyone else was left in shock. The giggling stopped. The beast stopped moving and stared at us, though focusing mostly on me and Alecia. "Who are you?" She demanded. Everyone was too scared to speak. "Tell me! Who are you?" Thunders, Mica and Kirby quivered in terror behind me as the monster continued to shout out demands. Meta Knight slowly drew his sword, preparing for battle. "You wanna fight me? Is that it?" I knew who this beast was, and I knew she wanted nothing more then to have blood on her claws; I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Knock it off Ashley." I stepped in front of everyone, gaining bravery from no where. "We won't fight you."

"Maybe you're just a coward." She snarled. My face burned from anger. I wasn't a coward, but why I suddenly became so heroic I still don't know. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but let me tell you something. I am not the meek and powerless human I was before, I'm more powerful then any of you will ever be!" Everyone was still cowering behind me; but I wasn't scared. Normally I would've pissed myself at this point, but I wasn't scared in the slightest. I just grinned smugly.

"Wanna bet?" She let out a war cry and lunged towards me. I ducked out of fear, expecting to be pounced upon by the beast, but that never happened. I opened my eyes to see a purple shield surrounding me, and Ashley back at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her head in pain. She staggered to her feet and lunged at me again, only to have her face come in contact with the shield and send her flying. It appeared as though her intelligence dropped along with her height as she continued to lunge at me, only to smack off the shield and fall down the stairs. She finally held up her paw and made a waving motion.

"You win." She growled. "But, do me a favor?" I nodded. "Explain to me what's going on."

1 HOUR LATER

The girls and I had pretty much gotten used to our new forms and I was now able to walk without being a hazard. I'd just finished explaining everything to the girls. I told them all about the dream (leaving out the Digimon part for obvious reasons), trying to repeat everything Artimus told me to the best of my ability and I was now attempting to shut Ashley up. It wasn't her questions that bugged me; I didn't mind that, it was her stupid Mewthree jokes. "Hey, I bet your favorite band is 3 Doors Down, or 3 Days Grace." My glare hardened. "Maybe if you and Mewtwo broke up, you'd each be Mew2.5." I just stared at her, confused. "Five divided by two is two point five, duh."

"I already did the Mewfive joke." Ryan butted in, "I bet you can't even think of a better one then that." Ashley continued to stare angrily at Ryan. "Woot! I own you!"

"_Yes Ryan_," Alecia muttered, "_you own everyone with your exceedingly bad jokes_."

"See? Even Alecia agrees with me." I gave him yet another 'you dumbass' look. There were many problems to this scenario; my tail getting caught in doors, Alecia's inability to speak English and Ashley's height. It wasn't only her height. Alecia was only 3'03", Ashley was 4' 5" and I was…ok I was 6'06" but you get the idea. "Does this mean that none of you are human?" I nodded. "And you all have super powers?" I nodded again. "Sweet! Ladies and gentleman, meet the new Fantastic Four!" (insert animé style sweatdrop here)

"We can't be the Fantastic Four, there're only three of us."

"Yea! I wanna be Jonny cuz he's so hot!" Everyone stared at Alecia. "_What did I say_?"

"Cool," Link slurred, "you can mind talk." She tilted her head and stared at Link.

"_Wa_?"

"You can talk with your mind instead of your mouth, like Mister Sunshine over there." He gestured to Mewtwo, who was still staying a fair distance away from Ashley. "Just be careful about your thoughts, I'm sure we all wanted to know that Jonny is so hot." He heightened the pitch of his voice as he said the last part and everyone exploded in laughter. The human turned horse blushed heavily and walked out of the room. Ryan's laughter was replaced with a look of guilt as he watched her leave. I was too busy laughing to really notice anything, but I could tell plain as day that both of them were not very happy.

LATE THAT NIGHT

ALECIA'S POV

Today was by far the worst day ever. First I wake up as a god danm horse, then Laura and Ashley turn into mutants, now everyone can hear my thoughts! I can't play gutair anymore; I can't go to the mall or hang out with friends, I can't do anything anymore! My life, as of this moment, sucks. I sat in the back yard, staring up at the stars, trying to hold back tears as I said good-bye to my social life. Everyone else was inside, most likely partying; though what they're celebrating I have yet to figure out. "What are ya doin' out here?" I turned to the deck to see Ryan, with a lampshade over his head and a hockey stick in his left hand. "The party's inside, come on in!" I turned away, not wanting him to see me in such a state.

"No thanks," I murmured, "I don't feel like partying." He swiftly removed the lampshade and tossed away the hockey stick (shortly afterwards Laura could be heard swearing). Then raced down and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and held me.

"Tell me what's wrong." This was so bizarre. Ryan was actually being a nice guy. Well I'm sure he really is a nice guy, he just doesn't show it much.

"It's just…I hate myself." More tears forced their way out, even with all the defense I put up.

"Why? You're too cool to hate."

"No, not like that, it's just…this form of me. I mean, I'm not human, I'm a freak."

"No you're…"

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled, the flames on my back flaring with anger. "I'm not human! I'm a god danm mutant! Are you some kind of moron? Read my thoughts; I-AM-A-FREAK!" My anger turned to tears now, as if I hadn't cried enough. He pulled me closer.

"Shhh, it's ok," He began rocking me like a mother would child. "you can cry here, no one will see, we're all alone." I was completely lost. One moment he's got a lampshade on, the next he's acting like Mr. Sensitivity. As much as I liked this, I was totally bewildered. "Sorry to interrupt the cute Kodak moment here but let me ask, how come I'm not catching on fire right now?"

"Right, I forgot to mention it." You would forget too after all that's happened. "Artimus told me that ponytas don't burn those they trust." For once, he looked surprised. Not the 'OMG' sort of surprised, the 'amused' sort of surprised.

"So…you, trust me?" I nodded shyly. "So…what could he have meant by 'trust'?" He was just being stupid now. What else could trust mean? "Maybe 'trust' could mean…'love'?" Now, he was just being border line retarded. I'll admit, Ryan was a nice guy, he had a good sense of humor, was really sweet, and not half bad looking, but I did not love him in any way, shape or form of the word. 'Like' was much more suited to describing my feelings towards him. Then I remembered what he told me earlier. The words were still ringing in my head, like an annoying song, stuck, making me unable to think about anything else. His exact words were, "I'd still ask you out." It came as a total shock that he still likes me, that he'd still go out with me, date me, use cheesy pick up lines on me, even though I'm not human.

"I wouldn't use that strong a word, but…ya, I like you." We continued to blush as I lay curled up in his arms. We just stayed like this for the longest time, staring up at the stars…though mostly each other.

NORMAL POV

All while this tender moment was taking place, a figure watched them. She did nothing to disturb them, only to watch for her own amusement. "Hehehe." She chuckled, "Let us see how you like it." After silently declaring those words, the shadowed figure pulled out a video camera, but it wasn't just any camera. It was a camera with the words "I'm Gonna Sell This on eBay" on the side in crayon.

KawaiiGameFreak:To my not so almighty cowriters…IT'S FINISHED! STOP ASKING ME!...anyway...I hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone. I might be doing a .5 chapter if I get enough requests or 'What the crap happened?' reviews. Of course it may take a while due to all the assignments from school and getting Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team soon. Ja ne!


	11. Start of a Journey,Start of Chaos

KawaiiGameFreak: Hey! Sorry for the wait, just got Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and it's danm addicting! I'm a todtodile; that means I'm optimistic, slightly insane, hyper active…

Link: You needed a personality quiz to tell you that?

KGF:…anyway, on to more important matters. Regarding the .5 chapter I mentioned last chapter (to be named "Origins"), I will **not** be making a .5 chapter; since after much thought it was deemed too long for one chapter. Instead, I'll be making a side story on deviantArt once the main series is finished. As for what will happen now that we're all super pokémon, I can't tell you exactly, but rest assured, Team Rocket won't be involved (this story has far too many corny jokes already). Enjoy!

"**_And_ _my feet can't stay on the ground any longer, with every leap of faith I feel a little stronger_."-Unknown Artist, 'Kiki's Delivery Service' **

Chapter 10: Start of a Journey, Start of Chaos

MEWTWO'S POV

Everything was still spinning inside my head. I hoped that when I awoke the next morning, everything would be back to normal, and Laura would still be human. It wasn't that I disliked her new form, she was still as beautiful as ever, but I'd still prefer her human side. The whole thing did answer a lot of questions, yet left so many to be answered. I slowly opened my eyes, still praying for the past day to be a dream. She wasn't there. I yawned groggily and got up looking for her. The edge of the sun was just peaking over the horizon, so it was a shock for her to be awake, let alone up. I glanced out the window and saw her, still non-human, just sitting on the railing of the deck doing absolutely nothing. She wasn't watching anything as no one else was up to my understanding, she didn't have any form of electronics; she was just sitting there, tail absent mindedly swishing back and forth. I quietly stepped out onto the deck and approached her. "What are you doing?"

"Mental preparation." She responded, still not turning around.

"For what?" She turned her head at me and smirked.

"For this." Out of nowhere she stood up and jumped off the deck. I raced over to the edge of the deck to see her struggling to fly. She was flapping her newly obtained wings like crazy and twisting in every direction imaginable. I could hear her telling herself to keep trying, keep going, don't look down. She was determined to fly at just about any cost. I wanted to help, I hated seeing her struggle, but I knew she wanted to try, I knew she wanted to learn this herself. I heard yelling and shouts of encouragement from below. I turned my gaze to everyone assembled by the pool. They all woke up early to watch her, and I slept in. After about half a minute of struggling, her wings stopped and she plummeted to the earth. It was a good thing there was a pool right where she crashed. I floated over to the pool and joined the crowd of people, waiting for her to emerge. Ever so slowly, a shape rose up from the depths of the pool and took her form. She was extremely tired gasping for breath. I pulled her out, with help from the others, and held her. "…how…far…was…that…?" She managed to say between pants. Sakura ran to the deck, took out a measuring tape and ran back to the pool.

"20 meters."

"Yes!" She held her arms in the air weakly. "A new record!"

"You tired this before?"

"Yup." Laura nodded proudly. "I was up since 2AM trying to fly; so far…it's not going all that well." It was only then that I noticed two large bruises on her right arm, one on her tail and a huge one on her left leg.

"You were up at 2AM?" This had come as a total surprise. The earliest she's ever got up by her own will was six thirty. Not only had the hour of this training, but the effort of this training shocked me. This was the absolute hardest I've ever seen her work judging from the bruises. What else had this new form done to her?

"I know, weird eh? But I just, felt like I needed to do this. Besides, these wings aren't just for show; I gotta use 'um sometime." She turned to Alecia and Ashley. "Why aren't you guys trying out your powers?"

"I'm already super strong. Check these babies out." The wolf beast proudly flexed her muscles as a new Falcon was born. "I don't need training."

"I don't even want powers!" Alecia yelled as though offended.

"Come on guys! This could be cool. We could be like…super heroes! Maybe we'll get our own movie, or TV show, or video game, or….something else really cool that I can't think of now. Not to mention we could kick serious ass in the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yea, the Smash Tournament. I figure once I learn to use my powers, I stand a decent chance of placing in the top ten, maybe even the top five." Now she was talking more crazy then usual.

"Before you embark on such endeavors, consider these few facts that may hinder you." Artimus butted in. "One, you have only obtained your powers within twenty four hours; you are nowhere near ready to enter such a contest of strength. Two, if I remember correctly, you have no access to said tournament." I could tell she was mentally slapping her forehead.

"Right! Alecia destroyed the portal." Laura continued to glare at Alecia.

"What? If Ryan had shut up I wouldn't have gotten so pissed and burn the house down."

"Don't go blaming this on me!" Soon everyone was yelling and blaming each other for the destruction of the portal.

"KINDLY SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Everyone stared at Artimus, who until now showed no form of emotion. "Thank you. I cannot stand listening to your constant yelling; if you squabbled any longer I might have gone deaf. To shed some light on the situation at hand, the house of the portal, your Gamecube, was indeed destroyed, but the portal was not." We were all in shock. "If the house of the portal is destroyed, the door returns to the place where it first opened." I pondered this for a short moment and began to give an explanation.

"That means…"

"WOOT! We're going back to Newfoundland!" Laura jumped up and cheered wildly.

"Correct. In this case, we should pack our things and head out soon if you wish to enter."

"Wait a sec." Laura gained the attention of the group. "Don't you see what this means?" Silence. "This is our chance! When we get to the portal, no one can follow us, no one can stop us, we won't have to take responsibility for our actions. We can do whatever we want! These days are our last on Earth, we should celebrate and do all the things we never could do! Who's with me?"

"HELL YA!" Ryan hollered. The crowd joyfully followed suit. I on the other hand was worried. Even without powers she was a menace. This wasn't going to end well. Something was gonna blow up.

INSIDE

LAURA'S POV

This was the awsomest day ever! First we get to go back to Newfoundland and now we get to do whatever we what! "What should we do first?"

"I know!" Ryan jumped up and ran to the phone. We all crowded around him and waited for the other end to pick up. "I've been waiting to do this forever."

"Welcome to McJosh's. May I take your order?" The overly perky woman on the other end chimed.

"You're pranking McJosh's?" I whispered in surprise. McJosh's was a fast food restaurant in Rick's. With its overly perky staff, grease soaked food and annoying squirrel mascot, McJosh's was where social lives go to die. Anyone who worked there was considered a freak. On top of all that, was the boss and owner of McJosh's, Billy. Billy was everything people hated about their bosses times infinity. He was stingy, cheerful to the point of hurling and blissfully oblivious to the misery of his employees. I used to work there for extra money. I quit last year, yet Billy still calls me every month asking why I'm not coming in to work. No one had prank called McJosh's in over ten years. The last poor soul to do so got tracked down and the BEEP kicked outta him by Billy. "Good luck man, I'll make sure you get a nice funeral."

"No sweat. Billy won't dare kick my butt. I've got the super powerful Mewthree on my side."

"Stop calling me that! But you do make an excellent point."

"Hello? Sir? Are you still there?"

"Oh right! Very sorry about that miss." I nearly cracked at how sincere Ryan sounded. "I'm looking for someone. Is there a there? First name Al?"

"Let me check. Excuse me! Is there a Mr. Coholic here? Al Coholic. Is there an Al Coholic here?" Everyone at Mica's house along with everyone at McJosh's was cracking up laughing. "Sorry, there's no Al Coholic here."

"That's alright." Ryan managed to say between fits of laughter. "There's someone else I'm looking for. Would you see if a mister Hugh Jass is there now?"

"Ok. Is there a mister Hugh Jass in the building? Hugh Jass?" The guys nearly pissed themselves in laughter.

"I can't believe that you are behaving so childishly." Artimus droned disapprovingly.

"I agree." Mewtwo plainly stated. "You should spend you time doing something useful instead of crank calling a fast food place."

"Come on, you gotta admit this is funny. Here let me try." I snatched the phone away from Ryan and listed of the funniest names in my useless knowledge file. After I'd listed of the names, she naively read them out to everyone at the restaurant.

"Ok, is there a mister Seymour Butts? I. P. Freely? Ivanna Tinkle? Harry Arse? Amanda Huginkiss? Mike Rotch?..." We were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hear that Ryan? She actually believes us?" I couldn't believe it. "How stupid can you get?"

"Wait a second," We stopped laughing, Billy was on the phone. His voice was deep and harsh, despite his attempt to sound cheerful. "This wouldn't happen to be one of them prank calls, would it?" His tone dropped dangerously. Ryan snatched the phone from me nervously.

"No, of course not. No one would ever dare to crank call you."

"What about your lady friend? I heard a girl's voice in there to. Where might she be?"

"He was listening in?!" This wasn't good. Billy may be twenty five and fat as a pig, but he could pack a whopper punch. Then I thought, he can't touch me, we wouldn't dare touch me, cuz I'm the super powerful Mewthree. Ryan was right. "Ya know what Billy? You are a royal arse." You could feel the heat from his anger through the phone line. "And if you wanna fight, I'll come down there and beat that royal arse of yours in!"

"Fine. Come down here and I'll give these good folks a show." He hung up.

"Well that went well…ARE YOU TOTALLY OFF YOUR HEAD?"

"Ryan-san is right." Sakura quietly stated. "If you go down there looking like you are, people will photograph you and video tape you. You'll be all over the news and privacy will be a thing of the past. In other words, this is not a good idea." Sakura was right. If I went down there, news crews from every province would swarm to Rick's. We'd have to go into hiding, and that would suck.

"Contrary to your belief, going down to this, McJosh's place wouldn't be a problem, provided that you chance forms." Stunned silence fell. "Did I forget to mention that you could change forms at will?"

"Yes." Everyone chimed. But this was pretty cool. Now I could be like a super hero. Sometimes I could be the mild mannered Laura, but when trouble strikes, I'll transform into Mewthree and save the day! Dorky, I know, but pretty cool when you think about it.

"Then how come I'm still a fricken horse?!" Alecia wailed. "I've wanted to change back ever since I became this so why isn't it working!!!???" Anyone with half a brain could tell she was pissed off.

"Because you never knew you could."

"Well that doesn't make any sense."

"Frankly," Link remarked, "none of this does." After a long silence, Alecia spoke up.

"So how do you change forms again?"

"It's quite simple actually. Just shut your eyes and picture yourself in human form, then voila, you're human again." It sounded simple enough, but I still was unsure of the whole thing. I closed my eyes and focused. It was working! I could feel my body start to change. My wings and tail disappeared and I shrank down to my human height of 5' 7. I felt so small now, so weak and powerless. I opened my eyes. Everyone was about my height now, adding to the feeling of smallness. They just stared at me, not saying a word.

"Wa? Did you expect a big anime-esque transformation scene?" Still no sounds were heard. But judging from Ryan's nose bleed, it wasn't good. I quickly closed my eyes and changed back. "…no one…say…a word…got it?" They all nodded nervously. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready." I ran into my room to get ready for my little trip to McJosh's (the girls had figured out how to change forms by then). I came out a half hour later, and once again, I was greeted by awkward stares.

"Um…why are you…"

"Don't question my method. I've always wanted to do this so let's go!" I was half way out the door when a mini van pulled up in front of the house. The door opened and Cameron came out. In the midst of all this, I'd forgotten that Cameron went over to a friend's house last night.

"Thanks for the ride Miss…Laura why are you…?" He stopped and stared at me. I was gonna have to get used to that.

"I have my reasons Cameron, now…" I paused. "Ya know what I just realized? I'm not related to you!" He was still confused. "If I'm a clone of Artimus, that means I can't have any brothers or sisters!"

"A clone of who? What are you talking about?" He was at his friend's house all day yesterday, so he missed the whole explanation.

"I'm not responsible for you so that means I don't have to bring you to the tournament!" He was still confused as ever. "But what will I do with you?" I pondered out loud. "Oh oh! I know! I know!" I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

ARKARM ASYLUM

CAMERON'S POV

"Ok buster, in ya get." They threw me into a room, coated in pads and no hope of escape.

"But I swear! My sister really is a clone! She said so herself!"

"Sure pal, my sister's dating a mutant demi-god from another dimension."

"Mine is to!" The two men in white lab coats turned to each other and laughed. "You've gotta believe me! I'm not crazy!" They slammed the door in my face. "Well this stinks."

"Cameron? Is that you?" I turned around to see Mom and Dad in straight jackets (like me). "Oh sweetie! We thought we'd never see you again. I'd hug you but…I'm wearing a magic jacket. It's pretty!" Mom went on jabbering on about frogs and pie.

"Ignore your mother, son. What were you saying about your sister?"

"She told me that she's a clone of this thing called Artimus and she's dating a mutant cat with physic powers."

"Really? I always thought she was dating the Easter Bunny…"

"No, you're thinking of Big Foot, dear…or was it Alf…?"

"…GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

OUTSIDE MCJOSH'S

LAURA'S POV

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Laura-san?"

"Of course, it's too late to turn back now anyway." Only the humans showed up this time. Mew was in no mood to change their forms. Maybe it was the fact that she now had an unoffical daughter-in-law. I walked into the near empty building. It looked like a typical fast food place. A few tables here and there, a fat fryer in the back, acne coated staff no younger then sixteen and Billy. He was waiting for me at the door, glaring evilly as we entered. The dozen or so people there stared at me awkwardly, trying to hold back laughter. Billy seemed even more pissed then ever.

"Hey lady! Can't you read the sign?" He pointed over to a large sign on the front door. It read the fast food motto, "No shirt, no shoes, no service", to which I smirked proudly and replied…

"You never said anything about pants." That's right; I was walking around McJosh's in my underwear. I did my best catwalk as Ryan (and a few other guys) whistled and howled. Everyone else looked traumatized. "Aren't I sexy?" I strutted up to Billy, who was frozen in place, and pushed him over. "Now, what where you saying about a fight?" He spat out random jibber jabber. "Well? Whadaya say?" He snapped out of it rather quickly and jumped to his feet.

"Look lady, if yer not going to take this seriously then…" By then we had walked out. "GET BACK HERE!" He came rushing at me, but I quickly put up a shield and he bounced off, his fat ass acting as an airbag. I turned to Ashley.

"Look familiar?"

"…Shut up, Laura." I turned my gaze to Billy. He looked like he just saw a ghost. His eyes where the size of cats and his face was white as a bed sheet, not to mention he BEEPED himself.

"Wha-wha…what the hell are you?" The people in the restaurant all were pressed up against the window to see me. I felt like a celebrity, except for the fact that they feared me like Satin. I was at a crossroad. I could change form and show them my awsomeness, or I could be mysterious and keep the human form, just use the powers. I decided for option two.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I walked away. Billy promptly fainted. I was about to head home when, I saw it. Next to the drive-in, wearing a white and blue striped apron and hair net (the uniform of McJosh's), was Josh. Josh was the buck-toothed squirrel mascot of McJosh's, and I hated his guts. It wasn't the giddy smile or even the overall goofyness of Josh, it was his voice. Everyone who's driven through the drive-in knows about his voice, the overly preppy high pitched voice that says the same phrase over and over again, "Welcome to McJosh's. May I take your order?". "You don't mind if I have some fun with Josh, do ya?" The quivering pile of flesh that was Billy shook his head vigorously. "Good." I walked over to Josh. The massive ten foot tall squirrel continued to smile merrily, oblivious to its fate. I shut my eyes, put my arms out and focused. I could feel power growing inside me, a great overwhelming feeling.

Then, Josh blew up.

I opened my eyes to find that the head had been blown off and was now soaring overhead. The body was on fire, the tail fell off and his chest was melting. It wasn't a pretty sight. Then, as soon as it had gone up, Josh's head came down with a thunderous crash. I just stood still for a moment, admiring my work. "Man I've always wanted to do that!" I did a small victory dance while my friends looked on muttering "I don't know her" under their breaths. The sound of a cell phone brought me back to Earth.

"Hello? 911? Yea, I've got this mutant on my property. She just blew up my squirrel and nearly killed me. Send help right away. I'm at McJosh's at 12 Mayor Street, Rick's and…Rick's is right outside of Calgary…you take a left and…" I grabbed the cell phone from Billy's hand and snapped it in half.

"You call no one, got it?" He took the fetal position and quivered like a mound of Jell-O. I turned to the group. "Don't worry, no one's gonna believe a mutant showed up and blew up Josh. Heck, no one even knows where Rick's is!"

Famous. Last. Words.

THUNDERS' POV

"I hope they get back soon." Everyone was worried. They'd been gone for almost two whole hours.

"You don't think she's gone and done something brainless like expose her powers?" Artimus pondered. Everything went quiet.

"Knowing her," Mewtwo glanced at the clock anxiously "yes." The doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." He got up and opened the door. Laura was there, looking like she ran all the way home.

"Hurry! Shut the door!" Everyone ran inside and the door was slammed shut. Before we could ask what happened, Mica answered.

"She blew up a squirrel! It was really cool! It head was all like, BOOM! And its body was melting and it looked like wax and it was so cool and now we're in trouble." Her voice dropped at the last part. This wasn't good. Laura was running around like a chicken with its head cut off muttering gibberish.

"Bus! We need a bus, now! We need to leave, now!"

"But I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow." Peach spoke up.

"There's no time to wait! We're wanted by the FBI, the CIA, hell; we're wanted by Ghost Busters!"

"Can we just have a few minutes to pack?" Mica questioned.

"Ok, ten minutes, that's all, then we need to get the heck outta here!" Everyone ran into their rooms and packed. Peach came out with a gigantic suitcase. "That's your luggage?"

"Oh this? That's just my travel purse. My luggage is over there." She pointed to three suitcases, each bigger then the last.

"ONE SUITCASE PER PERSON!" Laura yelled. She yelled a lot. Peach reluctantly put back the other three suitcases.

"I'm coming to!" Mica came racing down the stairs with a suitcase. "I wanna come to! A road trip sounds like fun!" Laura looked skeptical.

"You do realize that once we get to where we're going, we won't be coming back. We'll be leaving for another dimension and living there." She nodded.

"I know. I still wanna come. I don't wanna be all alone again. I had no friends before, now I got lots of friends! I even have a boyfriend!" She picked me up and kissed me on the cheek. "Am I allowed to come with you? Please!" Laura smiled.

"Ok, you can come with us." Mica jumped happily in circles.

"Hold on a second," Mewtwo interrupted the happy moment. "If she's coming with us, where's she going to live?"

"She can live with Thunders if she wants." Mewtwo didn't look too happy. I mean, he never looks happy; he just looked grumpier then usual. "Where does Thunders live anyway?"

"With me." Laura looked surprised. "Thunders lives with me." Mica was even happier now.

"Now we can all be one big happy family!"

"Just want I want, more annoyances." Laura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on, it'll be fun. All you do is sulk around anyway, you need to be around people. All that aside, we need a bus…Mewtwo, teleport us to the bus depot please" He muttered something about being a taxi service and closed his eyes. In a flash we all disappeared, then reappeared at the bus depot. It was full of busses; mostly school busses and a few with DRL on the side in big letters. Laura stopped and turned to Alecia. "You still remember how to highjack one of these?" She glared at Laura.

"I'm only highjacking it if it's awesome." We ran to the nearest bus and went in. It was huge! It had about fifty seats, ten TV sets (five per aisle), a DVD player, a satellite radio; the chairs even had cup holders! "…ok…it's awesome." Alecia got under the dashboard and stared playing around with the wires.

"Since when did you know how to highjack a bus?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ask." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"I can't believe we have to travel across the whole country!" Peach whined.

"It's not the whole country, just from Alberta to Newfoundland, which is…whoa…that's just about all the way across Canada. Any who, this is going to be a great road trip! Yeah! Just like the one we had four years ago! We'll sing driving songs, and play the license plate game, and…"

"I wasn't on the last road trip." Meta Knight said. "Tell me, how was it?" Link was silent for a moment.

"Let me put it like this, kiss your sanity good-bye." A zap and a cheer were heard from the front.

"Yes! Got it!" The engine started up swiftly, Alecia grabbed the wheel and we pulled out of the lot. None of the people Laura told us about were chasing us. I wonder where they all went.

"So far so good." Not a second after Laura opened her mouth did a dozen or so black vans drove up behind the bus.

"Alien life form," A voice from a megaphone blared. "This is the Federal Burro of Investigation, come out with your mandibles up."

"I told you the FBI wanted us."

"US?" Link hollered, "You're the one who blew up the squirrel!"

"…that's not the point! Alecia! Crank it!" She nodded and slammed her foot on the gas. We all flew backward as Alecia tried to lose the vans that were chasing us. This wasn't fun at all.

"_Wait_!" I yelled, "_I got an idea_!" I opened the back window of the bus and almost fell out. "_HELP_!" Mica grabbed me and pulled back onto the bus. She held me as I started zapping the cars. It was funny to see the men's faces when their vans got hit. One of them even skidded off the road and into a tree! The vans were too broken up to chase us anymore and Mica pulled me back onto the bus. "_Wow_..._let's do that again_!" Everyone glared at me. "_What_? _I got to zap the bad guys_!"

"Yes I'm sure that was fun," Laura wasn't normally the one to act so…normal. "…but we have more to worry about. We're wanted by just about everyone, we have to be careful. We have to live of the supplies we have and make as few pit stops as possible. No detours, no sight-seeing, no scenic routes. It's to Newfoundland or we're screwed!"

KawaiiGameFreak: I apologize greatly for the slow updating. I'll try and update and least once a month(depending on things like tests, homework, etc.). I'll try not to give spoilers for the next few chapters, but I will tell you that they involve girl guides, angry French mechanics, and Niagara Falls(not necessarily in that order). Ja ne!


	12. Road Trip From Hell

KawaiiGameFreak:Yeah! It's almost Christmas! Gotta by gifts, get a tree, all that stuff. After this chapter it might take longer to update because there's a good chance of me getting a Wii and a few games. Hopefully I'll quit being lazy and finish the fic by June. Enjoy!

**_"1 BOTTLE OF BEER ON THE WALL, 1 BOTTLE OF BEER; YOU TAKE ONE DOWN…""Finally!""…AND GET A NEW SHIPMENT…100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"__"ARRRRRRRRRG!"-_Me/all the smasher's, A Trip to Forget**

Chapter11:Road Trip From Hell

LAURA'S POV

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"Yes! The bus drove across the Strait of Belle Isle(5)! What the heck do you think?"

"…no?"

"Good annoying little kid."

"_Don't call her annoying_!" I sighed with frustration. So far, so not good; 200 channels on the radio and nothing to listen to, Mica asking if we're there yet constantly for the past hour and having to look at nothing out the window.

"This sucks." I muttered.

"Then why don't we just teleport there and get this over with?" Artimus groaned.

"Because that would take all the fun out of a road trip."

"This wasn't meant to be a fun road trip. We're running from the law in a stolen vehicle…"

"What could be more fun?" Artimus groaned. "You suck all the fun out of everything, you know that right?"

"At least I have a straight head on my shoulders."

"Are you sayn' I'm stupid?"

"My, how perceptive of you." Everyone backed off while me and Artimus glared angrily at each other. Then Mica broke the silence.

"Why don't we sing some driving songs?" Everyone agreed half-heartedly, as most of were bored out of our minds. "Ok! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…"

"SHUT UP!" Ashley roared. Since our leaving, she'd shifted forms and was now lying on the floor. "I'm trying to sleep and I don't want annoying songs waking me up!"

"Um, I'm sorry…" Mica stuttered nervously. "I know! How about you pick the next driving song?" The wolf grumbled, then smiled evilly.

"Ok, how about this one. The wheels on the bus fall off and we, crash and burn, then we die. The wheels on the bus fall off and we, crash, burn and die. Now can I go back to sleep?" Note to self; never let Ashley pick driving songs.

1 HOUR LATER

"Where are we again?" Peach asked for the fiftieth time.

"Like I just said six seconds ago," Ryan growled, "we're in Manitoba."

"Oh…where's that?"

"In western Canada."

"Oh…"

"DON'T ASK WHERE WESTERN CANADA IS!"

"I was going to ask if we could turn on the radio." Ryan sweatdropped.

"Hehe, hold on a sec…ALECIA!" He sounded like a small child whining to his mom. "CAN YOU TURN ON THE RADIO PLEASE?"

"Hold on." She turned the knob as the radio spat out static. After a minute or two, she found a station.

"Next." Everyone called. She fiddled with the radio again and found another station. "Next." The pattern continued for a half hour before Alecia lost it.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT STATION IT IS! PICK A FREAKIN' STATION BEFORE I STICK IT ON THE CLASSIC COUNTRY CHANNEL!" We all hushed up.

"I know!" Mica was full of bright ideas today, "I brought along some CDs; we could listen to them."

"Yea! We get to listen to Brittany Spears and Backstreet Boys the rest of the way!" Ryan sarcastically cheered. Mica pouted in anger.

"No way! I don't listen to that kinda junk." Mica walked to the front of the bus and handed Alecia a burnt off CD. The music blared out through the speakers and everyone put their hands over their ears. "What? Don't you like Spice Girls?"

"OMG! I love this song!" Everyone stared at me and Mew in surprise. "What?"

15 MINUTES LATER

"SO TELL ME WHAT CHA WANT, WHAT CHA REALLY REALLY WANT…."

"I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!" Link roared. We'd been driving everyone crazy for a while with our singing. Mew was the worst out of all of us (me, Mica and herself) and she didn't even know the words. "If you sing any more of those stupid songs I'll come up there and shut you up myself." He paused a moment. "Hey Alecia! Why don't you shut of the music?" Alecia apparently wasn't listening as her and Meta Knight were busy trying to navigate. "Do you have anything besides that…junk…on your CD?" Mica nodded, ran up front and changed the song.

"Got introduced, to you by a friend…" I started singing. I knew this song almost off by heart.

"Laura why do you insist on listening to this childish music?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Why Mewtwo, you should like this song, after all, it is on your movie soundtrack." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mewtwo. "That's right, check it out." I took out my MP3 player and found the same song. "Let's see…artist:M2M…song title:Don't Say You Love Me…soundtrack:Pokémon the First Movie:Mewtwo Strikes Back…HA! Gotcha!" No one could help but laugh.

"What the heck does a song like that have to do with a movie about me (6)? And it's not like I myself picked it." He was embarrassed as anything.

"I perfectly understand that but, I every time I hear that song, I shall bug you immensely until the end of time." I smirked as the song continued.

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me, then give me some time. Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry, it's not like we're gonna get married. Give me, give me, some time."

1 HOUR LATER

Boredom had sunk to a new low and we'd resorted to playing the license plate game. "Ontario!" I yelled.

"Saskatchewan!" Alecia cheered.

"New Brunswick!" Sakura shouted.

"Georgia! I win!"

"Ryan, Georgia is a state, not a province. Restart!"

"No far I was about to win!"

"Fine, no restart, but provinces only."

"No problem….Nunavut! I win!"

"I said provinces dumbass, not territories. They don't count."

"Why don't they count?"

"Because I said so!"

"How come you say so?"

"Because I'm the one who suggested we play the license plate game in the first place."

"ENOUGH!" Mewtwo was known as the 'peace maker', you know, the one who stops fights, though in order to stop a fight, he had to create a racket, which destroyed the peace, so it was all pretty pointless when you think about it. "Why don't you do something else for fun, that doesn't start World War 3?"

"Good idea." I walked over to Ashley, who was half asleep with an iPod on her ears, and yanked the iPod away, waking the beast up. "Come on, want your iPod back?" I held it just out of her reach. When the she tried to grab it back, I held it above my head. "Well you can't have it. Wanna know why? Because you're too short." I poked her on the head to irritate her farther. She struggled to reach the iPod, but I simply had to hold her head down. I even shifted forms to make myself taller and annoy her more. I continued to poke her. "Yer short, yer short, yer short, yer short, yer short, yer…" My taunting was interrupted by a feeling on the hand that held the iPod, a feeling like… "SHE BIT ME!" Her mouth was firmly clamped around my hand as I waved her around, trying to shake her off. "LET GO OF MY HAND YOU CRAZY DEMON BEEP!" I ran around the bus, jumping over seats, waving my arms in the air, acting like a complete retard to put it simply. With one last mighty swing, the wolf demon flew off my hand and crashed into a seat, almost knocking over Mica and Thunders. She staggered to her feet and laughed triumphantly.

"HA! You can't defeat me! This is what you get for taking my iPod."

"Speaking of which," Mew slurred. "where is it?" That question was answered by the sound of 3 Days Grace resonating from her belly. It was a Kodak moment when the look of realization came to her face; she had swallowed her iPod, and she didn't look too happy.

"YOU MADE ME SWALLOW MY IPOD!" Without word, she lunged at me and, exactly as Mewtwo had told me not to, I'd started World War 3. In the midst of the fighting, I could hear Link and Mewtwo muttering.

"And she's your girlfriend because…?"

"…to be honest, I have no idea."

2 HOURS LATER

LINK'S POV

It was a dead silence. Most were asleep and those who weren't were quietly looking out the window. The fighting had stopped and was soon forgotten. I could hardly remember a time when it was this quiet. Most of the time there's yelling, or crashing or some other form of noise. It was times like this when you could kick back, relax and just enjoy the peace and quiet.

"I LOST THE GAME!" So much for that.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked Laura. Everyone was awake and ticked off now.

"I LOST THE GAME TOO!" Ashley hollered.

"Once again, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Would you explain 'the game' to him, Laura?" Ashley requested as if this was something that everyone knew about.

"Ok. 'The game' is where you try not to think about 'the game' and if you think about 'the game' you have to yell "I LOST THE GAME" which causes everyone else to think about 'the game' so they have to yell "I LOST THE GAME TOO" and you can only play 'the game' once every half an hour."

"…well that's the stupidest game I've ever heard of. Who invented it?"

"I DID!" If there's one thing I've learned about Laura, it's that you should never ask a sensible question, you'll get a stupid answer. The winged anthro stretched and yawned tiredly. "It's getting late guys; we should turn if for the night, kk?"

"It's only eleven o'clock." Mew whined.

"But it's one thirty NST (Newfoundland Standard Time)."

"Since when did we go by NST?" Ryan complained.

"Because I said so."

"Since when are you in charge?"

"Since I said I was in charge."

"When was that?"

"Just now. I'm in charge. HA!"

"Don't start this again." Artimus groaned. "We should take her advice and turn in for the night. It's been quite a tiresome day and we would all benefit if we were well rested, agreed?" Everyone agreed as Alecia pulled over to the side of the road, then we turned off the lights and fell asleep.

ASHLEY'S POV

I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was asleep around me while I lay awake in misery. The bus was too warm and the snoring was driving me crazy (normally I'd just drown the snoring out with my iPod, but the problem in that's quite obvious). There was nothing to look at out the window, nothing to do, so I just lay on the floor of the bus, staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. "Are you awake, Ashley-san?" I looked up to see Sakura staring at me. I shook my head. "Can't sleep either?" I nodded. She barely said a word the whole time I'd been here, now she actually trying to have a conversation with me, weird. "Why can't you sleep?"

"It's too hot and too noisy, pure and simple." Those words came out harsher then they meant to.

"…there's another reason." I was a bit startled. The silent types are always the ones with mind reading powers. "There's another reason to your discomfort, is there not?" I slowly nodded, a bit embarrassed. "What would that be?" I was hesitant to answer, but I needed to tell someone.

"Look around you!" I gestured around the bus. "Everyone's with someone. It's not fair!" Every word came out crueler then the last. "Laura has one, Alecia has one even though she's in denial, Peach has one, hell, even Mica has one! It's not BEEPING fair!"

"…has one what?"

"A BOYFRIEND!" I instantly shut my mouth upon realizing the volume of my voice. Luckily everyone was a deep sleeper. "It's not fair. Everyone's partnered up with someone except me. But I guess it's obvious why. I'm a demon wolf thing, I'm a loner, I love Star Trek for God's sake! I'm queen of the underworld and the dorks." Tears couldn't help but form in my eyes.

"I'm not with anyone either, and I'm doing just fine."

"You may be doing just BEEPING fine, but I'm not!" I didn't care who I woke up, what questions they'd ask, I just needed to get this out. I banged the floor in rage, then slumped down and bawled my eyes out. "It's not fair!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend someday." Sakura was way too positive, or maybe I was way too negative; either way, her attempts to raise my sprits weren't working.

"Ya…" I muttered, drifting into sleep, "…the day after never."

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry if that last part was too weird for anyone, but it needed to be said. I don't expect another update until late January/early February, so on behalf of everyone who's working on this fic, Happy 3 Year Anniversary "A Wish Come True?" (the fic will officially turn 3 on February 4th, 2007). Ja ne!

(5) The Strait of Belle Isle is the little bit of water that separates Newfoundland from Labrador.

(6) If anyone does have a reason why that song was on the soundtrack, TELL ME! I've been trying to figure it out for years and still no luck, IT MAKES NO SENSE!


	13. Vive le Randomness!

KawaiiGameFreak:Hey! Didn't expect me back so soon? Well I got some more spare time in Language class(all Language class is, is spare time) and the next chap is out! ENJOY!(P.S:To those interested, the North American release date for Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl is April 22, 2007!(it misses Christmas, it misses my birthday…that sucks))

"**_Je lave avec beurre derache"(translation:I wash with peanut butter)_-Fox, Expect Heavy Insanity**

Chapter 12:Vive le Randomness!

LAURA'S POV

This trip was taking much shorter then expected. We might even get to Newfoundland by the end of the month! The past while, everyone had been relatively quiet, except for an event involving a baseball bat and ceramic unicorns. The windows on the bus were wide open as the warm, August air blew about. "How long until we reach Labrador?" Ashley muttered. She had done nothing but complain and whine the entire trip. Between her and Peach, every other sentence was, "It's too hot in here." or "When's the next gas station coming up?" or "Shut up I'm trying to sleep!".

"A day maybe," I wasn't really listening, the warm weather was making me sleepy. "we're in Quebec now so…"

"We should reach Labrador by this time tomorrow." Alecia cheered. "Then all we have ta do is get on the boat and we're back home!" I couldn't help but cringe.

All the smasher's were fascinated by the French street signs. I guess being surrounded by a totally different language was pretty cool. Not to mention it made me feel smart when they asked me to translate. We had become bored along the way and all sorts of conversations arose. Some where just "How'd you spend last summer vacation?", but some where more interesting.

"So what are you gonna do when we get to Newfoundland?" Link had brought up the question and it had now turned into a huge discussion. No one had really said much of what was going to happen after this road trip came to a close.

"I dunno…" Ryan pondered, "…might move there, I heard the weather's great."

"Ya," I muttered, ",all five seasons."

"But I thought there was only four seasons." Mica questioned.

"Not in Newfoundland. There's spring, summer, fall, winter, and any combination of the four." A lot of the Smashers said they wanted to move there when they first arrived. I couldn't help but think about it. If some of the Smashers moved here, maybe more people from their world would move here, and not just to Newfoundland, but all over the world. We'd have new tech so we wouldn't waste fuels, we'd get free electricity, new cures for cancer…yes, I ripped most of that from a Ms. America speech, but still. The trip was going perfectly since we left Manitoba; not a fuss with the law, not a break down, nothing. As far as it looked, it was smooth sailing from here to Labrador. "Hold on." I ran to the back of the bus and brought up some beer from the cooler.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Well Ryan, it came from a dream…"

"Don't start that again."

"Ok," I groaned as I passed the beer around. "A toast, to the last road trip!" Everyone held up their bottle and cheered.

"To the last road trip!" We clinked our bottles together and started to chug. Well, everyone else just had a sip; I was the only one who chugged till the bottle was empty.

"I don't understand why you drink that." Mewtwo always commented whenever I had just a bit of booze, it's not like I'm an alcoholic. "It smells like vomit and I'm sure it tastes even worse."

"Whatever," I slurred, chucking the bottle out the window. "How do you know what it tastes like? You've never had any." All of a sudden, one of the tires popped and Alecia slammed on the brakes, causing us to go flying. Beer bottles flew forward and crashed into the windshield, spilling beer all over the place. "Look at what cha did!" I yelled at Alecia. "Ya wasted perfectly good beer!" Everyone started glaring at me. "What'd I do? She spilled the beer!"

GAS STATION

"This sucks."

"Well we wouldn't have to walk to the BEEPING gas station if you hadn't thrown the bottle out the window, which made a hole in the tire and we have no spares!" Needless to say, Ashley wasn't all that happy about the current situation. I never knew a beer bottle could make a hole in a bus tire. Go figure, learning everyday. After twenty minutes of walking, we found a small roadside gas station. "Why did we all have to come?" I'm sure that bringing the Smashers with me wasn't the brightest thing to do, but I had a perfect excuse.

"Because I don't trust you alone with the bus. Anyways let me handle this." While everyone waited outside, I approached the mechanic. He was the generic mechanic, greasy shirt, greasy hair, greasy…you get the idea. "Hello good sir."

"Bonjour. Quelle est le probléme?"(translation: Hello. What's the problem?)

"Notre voiture a un pneu plat."(translation: Our car has a flat tire) No one had a closed mouth in the joint.

"When the hell could you speak French?" Ryan exclaimed. I just smirked and laughed.

"I speak very good French; I actually passed French this year." Ryan started getting mad. I always bragged to him about my grades.

"You got a 50.2! Arg, never mind, let me try." He shoved past me.

"Well you got a 14!" It was too late. He'd opened his mouth, and when that happens, a racket usually starts.

"Votre mére est une catin.(7)" Though I'm not quite sure what he said, the mechanic didn't look too impressed. He came racing over to Ryan with a monkey wrench and started screaming (what I'm pretty sure were swears) at him. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WHATEVER I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" They continued to run around the gas station like rabid chickens.

"I knew we should've put him on a leash." Alecia sighed and shot a fireball at the mechanic, whose pants had now burst into flames.

"MON PANTALON EST SUR LE FEU ! MES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS SUR LE FEU ! JE SUIS SUR LE FEU !"(translation: MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! MY UNDERWEAR'S ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!) He turned and started chasing us as we ran down the road. For a fat French man on fire, he was fairly fast. In the midst of the chase, we forgot to notice something very important…we were going **away** from the bus, and **into** the woods.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

"Why is it that both of you get us into more trouble then all of us combined?" Alecia was on one of her "You people are complete idiots and you should always listen to me" rants. She had since shifted forms (in order to run faster I assume) and was scolding us via 'mind speak'.

"It's not my fault Ryan can't speak French!"

"It's not my fault Laura popped the tire!"

"It's not my fault that…that…that…YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Relax guys." Ashley was unusually calm. "It's not every day you get to be out in the fresh air, traveling with buddies and getting back to nature. Hey, I might even see Uncle Bob out here." Mica froze up.

"Does that mean there's…wolves…out here?"

"Of course not." I reassured, "There's no wolves in Quebec."

"Yes there is. I saw one on the news and…" I bonked her on the noggin to shut her up (personally, I've always wanted to do that).

"Shut the hell up Ashley." I whispered hoarsely. "I'm trying not to scare Mica and you're telling her there are wolves in Quebec, when there's not!"

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"Quiet!" Artimus barked. "Look, a human village." We looked past some bushes and saw what Artimus was talking about. In a large clearing by an even larger lake was a human 'village'. It wasn't too complex; half a dozen tents, two large tents and a fire pit. "Though it's much less advanced then most I've seen."

"It's called a 'camp site'." I explained. "It looks abandoned." I slowly crept out to check, then signaled everyone else to come out.

"Why would someone take the time to set up a camp site, only to abandon it?" Artimus pondered.

"Maybe they're still here," Mew mused, ",only they're invisible!" She kneeled by the fire pit and started bowing. "We are sorry, o awesome invisible people!" She continued praying for forgiveness from the 'invisible people' while we tried to figure out who owned all this stuff. Then, a thought popped into my head, a not very good one at best.

"Guys, I think I might know who owns all this stuff."

"Who?" Alecia asked, rather impatient.

"Let me check." I was pretty sure I was right, but I needed proof. "THERE AIN'T NO FLIES ON US! THERE AIN'T NO FLIES ON US! THERE MIGHT BE FLIES ON SOMMA YOU GUYS, BUY THERE AIN'T NO FLIES ON US!"

"What the he…mpphh!" I covered Link's mouth to shut him up and waited for a response. Suddenly, a distant yell was heard over the tree tops.

"There ain't no flies on us! There ain't no flies on us! There might be flies on somma you guys, but there ain't no flies on us!" A chill went straight down my spine.

"I have just confirmed who owns these tents." I gathered everyone around and whispered, afraid that **they** would hear me,"…Girl Guides." Silence followed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryan and Link fell over themselves laughing. "What's so scary about Girl Guides anyway? Are they gonna kill us with their cookies?"

"Ya, and how do you even know that by yelling out some secret code?"

"It's a game!" I retorted, only to wish I hadn't.

"ooooooh, this is a very interesting development…" Link slurred, "Don't tell me…" He pretended to ponder about it, but I knew he had it. "…YOU'RE A GIRL GUIDE!"

"**Ex**-Girl Guide, I was in it when I was ten." That didn't help matters much; the boys continued to laugh their asses off. Being in Girl Guides was one of those things that happened long ago and everyone there agreed never to talk about it…ever. I could name many more things like that…but I won't bore you with the details.

"Wait a second," Ryan attempted to stop laughing long enough to speak. ",we should respect such worthwhile endeavors." Link nodded slyly and they both held up three fingers. "I promise to do my best and be a total dork!" They burst out laughing at their own joke (which wasn't all that funny to begin with).

"HEY!" Ashley roared, instantly shutting the buys up. "I was in Guides to!" You could almost see their lives flash before their eyes.

"D-did we say dorks? We meant…uh…we meant…um a…really endearing term that starts with "d" that we can't think of right now?" They put on their biggest smiles in attempt not to get killed. I could easily tell Ashley was in a good mood today, or else they'd be dead by now.

"You're lucky." The boys breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the grass. Ashley chuckled quietly and looked off into space for a moment. "I actually remember most of the time we were in Guides." She was referring to me, her, and Alecia when she said "we". "We had the best troop out of all of them!"

"Ya," I mumbled, ",with the worst name ever. You called us the freaking Black Raven troop! No wonder the Brownies were scared of us!"

"You wanted it to call it the Blue Bird troop; at least my name sounded cool."

"At least my name didn't sound like a street gang!" All of a sudden, what sounded like a stampede of wild oxen bellowed over the tree tops. Everyone huddled together out of fear, with Alecia, me, Mewtwo and Meta Knight protecting them. The sound grew as the wild beasts advanced; closer and closer they drew, until their shapes emerged from the forest. Though small in stature, they could instantly turn into blood thirsty killing machines. "…oh…my…god…………SPARKS!"

"…what?"

"FIVE-YEAR-OLD GIRL GUIDES!"

"…AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Me and Ashley retreated with all haste while the rest of the looney bin stayed behind. I couldn't believe what I heard next.

Laughter.

They were laughing!?! Why the heck would they be laughing when such a threat was looming over them? At least Alecia wasn't laughing, she was more…petrified with sheer terror. I stopped running and turned to face the crowd. "Alecia…are you alright?" I glanced over at the Sparks. They had a look in their eyes…a look that no one ever wanted directed at them…especially in Alecia's state of being.

"PONY RIDES!"

"…oh crap…" She took off like lightning as they pursued the flaming mare. The laughter only increased as she ran. Who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a flaming horse being chased around in circles by a group of five-year-olds screaming "PONY RIDES!"?

"While we're not being 'viciously attacked' by the 'demonic' Sparks," Artimus sarcastically chuckled. "Why don't you inform us of where this irrational fear of small children came from?" It seemed like we were complete cowards by being afraid of little kids, but there was a traumatizing story behind it.

FLASHBACK

JOE MEMORIAL STADIUM

"Hurry up Brittany!" I cried. She came scurrying up the stairs, followed in hot pursuit by Alecia, Ashley and Robyn. "Hurry before they show up!" We all ran as fast as we could to escape the inevitable danger. The rink was near empty; we were up in the tops of the bleachers, away from the eyes of the coaches on the ice below. If they could see us, maybe we wouldn't have to run, but they couldn't, so we ran. We'd come because Brittany had convinced us to come to one of her little brother's hockey practices, she failed to tell us one minor detail about his teammates… "They're completely BEEPING insane!"

"No BEEP Sherlock!" Ashley hollered as we hopped up another row of benches. We continued running, not caring in what direction we were going, just trying to get away. We ran around a corner, hoping it was an exit.

Dead end.

We crashed into the wall and fell on top of each other. As we tried to scramble to our feet and run back around…they arrived. Goalie masks adorned their faces; hockey sticks were held one in each hand; bulky equipment gave the appearance of gigantic muscles. "Looks like we've caught our prey, boys." The leader snarled; his subordinates chuckled wickedly. They advanced on us, ignoring our shrieks of terror. Before we knew it, it was too late.

END FLASHBACK

I shuddered violently at the memory. "It was horrible man…those hockey sticks hurt…especially in the no touchie areas." The Sparks had stopped chasing Alecia and had gathered around to listen to the frightful tale. "It was a good ten minutes beating before the coaches heard us screaming…I still have a giant bruise on my leg…it goes quite well with the scars on my back. It's a freakin' miracle I got skin left on me." The little girls "ooooh"ed and "awwww"ed.

"Can we see?" One of them asked. I didn't mind showing off my scars, as long as they didn't ask how I got them.

"Ya I wanna see them too!"

"Ok, ok, hold on a sec." I lifted up the back of my shirt so they could see the scars, and my awesome tattoo. More "oooh"s and "awww"s.

"Cool! How'd ya get 'um?"

"…how'd I know you were gonna ask that?" I chuckled. Normally I'd get defensive if anyone asked me about my scars, but it was different now. I knew why I had powers. "I'll tell you…but on one condition…" They nodded eagerly in agreement to whatever I was about to say. "You try your very best to believe me; because everyone I've told hasn't believed me." I turned to Sakura and smiled. When I told her all about what happened, she said she believed me, but I had my doubts. But I think becoming Mewthree convinced her fully. Trust me, once you see your friend turn into a super human cat-like monster, you'll believe anything.

"First you have to tell us about your weird friends. Are they cos-players?" I couldn't help but laugh. I'd actually love to see some of the Smashers cos-play, maybe as each other! I'll have to jot that one down for next Halloween.

"Nope, their the real deal." The Sparks' eyes traveled to each of them, getting more and more confused along the way. "I'll explain it all to you a little bit later; on the other hand…where are your leaders?" It was surprising that this group of a dozen or so girls was left all alone out in the woods. Just then, a rustling was heard from the woods. Once again, we readied ourselves for battle. Two shapes emerged from the wood; both female, both carrying bows and arrows. I assumed they were the leaders. I wasn't afraid of them! "To action!"

"We surrender!" I turned around to see just about everyone's hands up in the air. Needless to say, it wasn't the best spot to be in at the time.

"ehhehe…thanks for the support guys…" (insert anime sweat-drop here)

LATER THAT NIGHT

SAKURA'S POV

After we'd explained our problem to the leaders, they invited us to stay the night. We gathered in the one of the leader's large tents as it began raining not too long ago. All the girls were busy fussing over how cute Thunders and Kirby were and trying to stay as far away from Mewtwo-san as humanly possible. Laura-san said that this would be fun, just like the camping trips she used to take as a Guide. "This is great! It'll be just like old times! We'll roast Cheezies, sing genie songs…"

"What's a genie song?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question. Want me ta sing one?" They all nodded. "Ok. There's a place in France where the women wear no pants, and the men don't care cuz they got no underwear. Along came a genie with a ten foot…"

"Laura-san!" I shouted. "That's inappropriate for little children!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I know another song. Miss. Landers was a helper, she cooked food in a wok, Mr. Heric was her boyfriend and he had a great big…"

"Laura-san! Do you mean to tell me that you sung songs like **that,** when you were **ten**?"

"What? I knew everything by the time I was eleven." (insert nameless expression of horror here)

"Well I'm sure these children don't need to know such things."

"Hey…they'll learn where babies come from eventually."

"They come from New Jersey, stupid." Mica retorted. Laura-san burst out laughing. "That's what Nana told me anyway." All the adults chuckled a little. I wish I could be like her, not knowing everything and full of child-like wonder.

"…wow Mica…your naivety even surpasses Sakura's." I blushed a little. She teased me a lot about my gullible and naïve nature, but I know she doesn't mean harm by it. Teasing her is just her way of complementing someone; like when she calls someone a smartass, she means that as a complement, despite her tone of voice.

"You still never told us about how you got those scars." The Spark was joined by other voices, including the leaders and Mica. Even the ones who already knew the story wanted her to tell it. She agreed.

"If you want me to tell you, I'll have to go a ways back, about five years ago, to when the Smashers first arrived on Earth." I enjoyed hearing Laura-san's story. It had everything a great story should have: comedy, romance, action, betrayal, heart break, triumph over all odds, and a happy ending. Though the whole story is far from over, it appears as though a happy ending is inevitable for most. Her story was truly amazing. If this story were a book, it would sell millions of copies on day one; if it were a movie, it would be the greatest blockbuster of all time and win every Golden Globe. Why can't my life be that exciting?

Everyone listened attentively, not missing a second. They gagged during the romantic parts, laughed during the funny parts and almost cried during the sad parts; and Laura-san did all the same. She was a great storyteller. She could tell you she was born on Pluto and she would be so convincing, you'd believe every word. The story had finished and there was not a closed jaw in the room. I could tell they didn't believe her, but proof was sitting right next to them so they had to. Suddenly the tent came alive with yelling and screaming, all directed at Laura-san. "You are so cool!"

"How'd you get super powers?"

"Are you human? And why can the pony talk?"

"I'm not a pony!" Alecia snapped. "I'm a pony**ta**. There's a difference."

"Isn't that a pokémon?"

"Are you a pokémon to?" We both giggled a bit.

"Yup." They all gasped. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually a super powerful demi-god. Wanna see?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, hold on a sec." She closed her eyes and focused. She began to glow hot white; and when the light faded, she had changed form. "Well?" She flapped her wings for show. "Ya like?"

"You look like Mewtwo. Are you related?" When Ryan-san asked that, she got quite angry, but at least she was showing more self-control for the Sparks.

"Nope, same species, though…I think…" As she was pondering, a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. The Sparks squealed out of fear. The leaders let us stay in this tent and use the sleeping bags while they and the Sparks ran a short distance to the next large tent. I didn't like thunder storms, Laura-san didn't like them either as she was cuddled up against Mewtwo for protection. The same could be said for Peach and Mica, who were curled up tight against their respective boyfriends. No matter what science says about why thunderstorms happen, I'll always believe that they were invented by men as an excuse to get closer to their girlfriends.

"We should get some sleep," Ryan suggested. "But there are only seven sleeping bags." He turned to Alecia and smiled slyly. "I guess we'll have to share."

"I'll sleep on the floor thank you." (blink)(blinkblink)

"Ooooooh DENIED!" Laura-san broke out of 'terror mode' and high-fived Link at Ryan-san's misfortune. It's only natural that bad luck with women follows Ryan-san like a lost puppy with rabies, attacking him at will. It's quite fun to watch. Everyone agreed with Ryan (for once in his lifetime) and got settled away, each with a partner, except Alecia, who slept on the floor. I slept with Kirby and Meta Knight got stuck with Ashley. To be perfectly honest, they would make a good couple despite the size difference. If Mica and Thunders could work something out, then why not those two?

The thunder continued to roar and the lightning continued to flash, but we managed to sleep. We couldn't hear the thunder anyway over Laura-san's snoring. The next morning we got up and went along our way, journeying to Labrador, but we didn't leave right away. We left a little memory of our stay for the Sparks. It may not have been the most pleasant memory, but it was a memory none the less.

THE NEXT DAY

ROAD TO QUEBEC CITY

NORMAL POV

Along the highway in the noon hour, two vans drove along swiftly while a chorus of five-year-olds sung camp songs at a volume usually reserved for rock concerts. "FORTY YEARS IN AN ICEBURG, OUT ON THE FROZEN TIDE. NOTHING TO WEAR BUT PAJAMAS, NOTHING TO DO BUT SLIDE…" The driver of the van didn't mind the noise. She was used to the ruckus from past Sparks trips. They continued to sing without a care in the world. Until, that is, a popping sound was heard and one van swerved slightly right, causing the girls to shriek in terror. The driver stopped and the van behind stopped as well. Both drivers stepped out of their vehicles to check out the problem. It turned out that the back left tire on the first van was flat as a pancake.

"I'll get my spare." One driver went to the back and opened up the trunk…to find no spare tire. "What happened to my spare?"

"Mine's gone to!" The second driver exclaimed. Both drivers pondered and pondered about who could have stolen their spares while the Sparks waited impatiently to get moving again. They paced and paced for another while before one of the Sparks piped up with a reasonable answer.

"The pokémon lady said she needed a tire." The drivers stopped pacing and stared at one another. The tykes started laughing while the drivers attempted to push their respective vans to the nearest gas station…which, conveniently, was three miles from their current location.

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry for the wait, it actually came out much sooner then expected. I've been working a bit getting the main plot for "Origins" going and I'll have the first chapter of that up as soon as I finish this fic.

Sakura: How many chapters are left?

KGF: From the looks of things now, it'll have about the same number of chapters as "A Wish Come True?". I'll try to be faster with updates from now on. Ja ne!

(7) For those interested in what Ryan said to the mechanic, PM me (it might be a tad too mature for the fic).


	14. Half a Dozen Ways to Get Kicked Outta

KawaiiGameFreak: Wow I'm updating fast (obvious sarcasm). I could finish the fic before school's out (obvious-er sarcasm).

Peach: Don't get ahead of yourself (obvious blonde moment).

KGF: I would be updating faster, but I've had projects, tests and science fairs out the yin-yang. I could've updated faster but my 'partner' for the science fair was at 'figure skating' every day of the week. You know who you are (coughChelseaHolletcough). Any who, this chapter will be a bit more random then last (if at all possible), more along the lines of "A Wish Come True?". Enjoy!

"**_STOP THROWING YOUR CAR KEYS AT ME!"_-Mewtwo, "We Wish You a Screwed up Christmas" **(I got lazy with the quotes this time! So what?)

Chapter 13: Half a Dozen Ways to Get Kicked Outta Wal-Mart

LAURA'S POV

Once again we were on the road and homeward bound. We were so close to Newfoundland I could almost hear seagulls. "Hey guys?" I spoke up against the silence. It was so quiet I was desperate for some sort of ruckus. "Remember the FBI chasing us outta Rick's? What ever happened to 'um?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they forgot about us." Sakura guessed.

"I'm sure," Artimus responded "that the fact that ten inter-dimensional beings blew up a fast-food mascot, stole not only a bus but the spare tires off two mini-vans and are now driving like bats out of hell across the country…must have just slipped the Prime Minister's mind."

"…You may be right." (insert anime style sweat-drop for Artimus here)

"Do you not understand sarcasm?" Artimus took things a little too serious sometimes.

"I understand sarcasm very well actually." I retorted. "My head's just too lazy to process it all." It is truly impossible to have a serious argument with me if I'm in a good mood. I'll just spit out whatever nonsense pops into my head in an attempt to make the attacker laugh and forget what we were arguing about in the first place. Artimus groaned and slumped back down into his seat next to Mew. The radio continued to blare obscure rock music as we drove along. We were in Labrador now, just getting into Happy Valley-Goose Bay where we would hitch a ride on the ferry and head for home. It wasn't all that exciting, but I was still hyper; we were almost to Newfoundland, I was almost home!

"Hey who's gonna pay for the ferry?" We all froze up. We hadn't thought of that. "It should be Alecia; I mean, if she hadn't destroyed the portal, we wouldn't have to drive all the way out here in the first place."

"Are you still mad about that Ryan? If you had just shut your pie hole it wouldn't have happened." They'd been bickering and biting at each other's throats the whole freaking trip! I swear if I hear that argument once more I'll kill the nearest person whose six feet, green eyes, black hair, male…

"HOLD IT!" I yelled. "I have an idea. Stop the bus." Alecia stepped on the brakes and we found ourselves in front of a half empty Wal-Mart. "Perfect…" I thought as a sly grin spread over my face. "Why don't we play the "Who can get kicked out of Wal-Mart fastest?" game?" Apparently, no one knew the rules to said game. "It's quite simple, who ever can annoy the staff and get kicked out of Wal-Mart the fastest wins! Everyone else has to split the bill for the WHOLE boat trip: food, rooms, the arcade, etc. Whadaya say? Sound good?" They whispered amongst themselves.

"And what if we don't what to play the "Who can get kicked out of Wal-Mart fastest" game?" Peach questioned on behalf of the group.

"Then you'll be luggage cadies; ALL of our luggage." They began whispering again.

"Ok, deal." They all seemed very reluctant to play my awesome game, I wonder why.

"Alrighty then. Anyone who doesn't want to play the game will keep time and record how long it took each person to get kicked out, and they'll be luggage cadies. Everyone agree on the rules?" They all nodded. Peach, Sakura, Artimus and Mewtwo volunteered to stay behind and keep time. Everyone else rushed into Wal-Mart to start the game.

INSIDE WAL-MART

RYAN'S POV

This was the sweetest game ever! We thought of playing it before but none of us had the guts to do some of the stuff we said we would. My plan was fool-proof; this would get me kicked outta Wal-Mart for sure! I ducked and weaved around the shelves to avoid suspicion. Finally I found what I was looking for, the PA room. Unfortunately it was guarded by a burly looking security guard. "No biggie." I thought as I raced up to him. "Hey buddy," I whispered, "there's a code purple in women's lingerie." He ran off like lightning, but not before I snatched his keys. "Hehe, sucker. What the hell is a code purple anyway?" I thought. I unlocked the door and stepped in. "Gez, ya figure this place would have better security." I calmly flipped on the PA. This was gonna be sick. "Hello shoppers! Today I would like to dedicate a song to my future girlfriend whether she likes it or not…Alecia! You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

TOY DEPARTMENT

ALECIA'S POV

You know what sucks? Having a perverted stalker heckling you constantly trying to get a date. You know what else sucks? The fact that you could hear the Wal-Mart PA from anywhere in the whole mall…and everyone heard Ryan singing the Discovery Channel song. Laura had a laughing fit and half the guys started singing along! "Awwwww." Laura cooed. "Your boyfriend luvs you."

"Silence! Let us finish this duel!" We bowed and took our stances. Mew gave the signal and we went at it, attempting to slash each other with giant gift wrap tubes.

"You think you can beat me! I've seen all six episodes of Star Wars!" Laura yelled, avoiding my attack.

"Is that something you wanna brag about?" I chuckled as I got her right in the wrist. She screamed bloody murder, falling to the ground while clutching her wrist in 'pain'. "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

"I'll never join you! I already ate the cookies…oh, and I know what you did to my father."

"But Laura, I am your father! Bawhahahaha!" She stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Ew. You're a dude." We all burst out laughing at that one. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. With Ryan stalking me, being turned into a mutant horse thingy…it was getting hard to enjoy life. This was a breath of fresh air; I think for all of us.

"I'm bored." Mica yawned. "I wanna annoy the cops! Come on Thunders!" He jumped on her shoulder and they raced off.

"Speaking off cops!" Laura jumped to her feet. "There is evil hidden in this very mall! Which is why I, Batman,…"

"That would be BatWOMEN, genius."

"…whatever…will now go save the world from…"

"The forces of evil?" Mew interrupted.

"…no…from the villainous security guards!" She grabbed a nearby shopping cart, jumped in it and turned to me. "Robin! To the Batcave!"

"…are you kidding me? I'm not being Robin! Why don't you be Robin?"

"Cuz I call dibs on being Batman. HA!" She was so immature sometimes it wasn't even funny. I sighed and got on the back of the cart. "Dananananananananananana BATMAN! WHEEEEEEEEE! Push me faster Robin!"

"Off a cliff would be nice."

ASHLEY'S POV

I loved this plan! I've always wanted to do something like this. Though, it was a pain waiting for people to come by. "Do do do do do do do…" I was absentmindedly humming the Jeopardy theme when I heard someone coming. I crouched down and waited. Then, just when the person walked by… "RRAAWRR!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" I couldn't help but laugh as the woman ran away. That was the 9th one in an hour. Not many people would stand their ground against a rabid werewolf, even if the foam was just toothpaste. I can't believe people got scared by me. Though, a giant werewolf would be the last thing you'd expect to see in women's lingerie. I was almost in tears laughing when ten security guards in S.W.A.T gear surrounded me.

"Wa? The hell's yer problem?"

"We got a tip about a code purple in women's lingerie." One of them responded.

"What's a code purple? No wait, don't tell me. Code purple stands for a rabid, genetically mutated wolf-like being harassing female customers."

"No. Actually it stands for a streaking anthromorphic cat, but you'll do." They started closing in on me.

"Back off!" I yelled, standing my ground and snarling. My eyes darted wildly around the circle, making sure they were all in my sights. I yelped as something sharp stun my backside. Apparently they had a tranquilizer gun, which sucked. I began to fell dizzy and collapsed to the floor. The last words I heard were not very pleasant ones.

"No more foolishness! Time for you to get your shots."

MICA'S POV

"This is so much fun, isn't it Thunders?"

"_Yup_. _It's fun to annoy people_!" This game was a really smun (smart and fun) idea. We could do anything we wanted and not get in trouble. As I ran through the aisles I couldn't help but see people staring at Thunders.

"Poor Thunders." I thought. "All these people think he's weird, but he's not, he just looks different." I could hear them whispering about him, and me. I didn't like it when people say things behind your back. If they want to say something they should say it right to me. Thunders looked uncomfortable with all the eyes surrounding him. Anyone would be. I finally stopped running and faced the crowd. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY YOU SHOULDN'T SAY IT AT ALL! Hmp!" I turned away from them and continued walking. "I don't like yelling like that but I don't like people whispering things about my boyfriend."

"_Aw_, _thanks Mica_." He shyly kissed me as we continued. "_Look_! _There it is_!" He pointed to the information counter where there was a very bored looking security guard at the desk. Before we got a chance to go over, however, Ryan came on the PA and started singing a funny song.

"Boom boom boom, I want you in my pants…" We were both confused.

"That's a weird song. Why would you want someone in your pants? That would be very uncomfortable." Thunders nodded in agreement. "I forgot what we were doing because of Ryan's weird song. Oh! I remember! The security guard! Why don't we make him look less bored?"

"_Yup! Let's go_!" I ran over to the desk and ran the bell.

"Can I help you?" He grunted, not even looking up from his magazine.

"Hi! Did you know only licensed electricians can change a light bulb in Australia?" He didn't seem very annoyed. "Did you know the oldest piece of chewing gum is over 9000 years old? Did you know smelling bananas can help you lose weight? Did you that Donald Duck's middle name is Fauntleroy?" He still never looked up and I was running out of stupid facts. "Did you know it's illegal to drive a car blindfolded in Alabama? Did you know a person spends about 5 years dreaming? Did you know one out of every four Americans has been on TV? Did you know Mozart never went to school?" This was getting stupid. None of my dumb facts were making him annoyed! I was going to have to pull out my awesomely weird dumb fact that I never use except for emergences! "Oh well." I thought, "If this doesn't get him to notice me and be annoyed nothing will!" "Did you know it's illegal to BEEP a porcupine in Florida?"

LINK'S POV

"This was a great idea, wasn't it Link?"

"Definitely. Why didn't we think of this before? Pass the marshmallows please." Mew floated over the bag. "Thanks." I managed to say between mouthfuls of marshmallows. We weren't rushing around trying to get kicked out, but this might still annoy the security enough to get us kicked out. We'd set up camp in the camping supplies section with blankets and alike from Bed and Bath and junk food from Buck or Two. "This is so much better then camping outdoors."

"Yup. All we need now is a camp fire. Hey! I can make fire! Watch!" She suddenly lit the tent of fire. "Pretty fire." She giggled playfully and started roasting marshmallows.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She continued to roast marshmallows while singing gibberish in an high voice pitched, completely oblivious to the hordes of people running away from the flaming tent.

"Delicious bunnies coming down the mountain! I like pie with apple sauce! Killer primates came out from gassy swamps! POMEAGRANETE WAR FARM!" Not a moment too soon, the fire alarm went off and water showered down from the ceiling. "Awwww." She whined. "Pretty fire go bye-bye." I couldn't help but question the fact that the ball of hyper in front of me was related in any way to the blob of gloom sitting back on the bus. Not to mention how said blob of gloom caught the eyes of the blast of randomness now zipping around the mall in a shopping cart. So many things in this scenario were out of whack that it was truly impossible to see the connections. Somehow though, it was a welcome change to the tournament. Don't get me wrong, I love fighting, but still, this sort of adventure is quite interesting to say the least. "Link, can I make pretty fire again?"

"NO!" Just then Alecia came by dragging a shopping cart.

"Have either of you seen Laura around? We went past the school supplies, she jumped out, ran, and I haven't seen her since."

"Why would she be near the school supplies section?" That was the last place anyone would expect to see her.

"I don't know! I can't go inside her head and even if I could I'd be traumatized for life! Well I better be off. Tell me if you…" She was interrupted by a rather rude signal of the PA system.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." After hearing Ryan's broadcast, Alecia promptly fainted. Who wouldn't, after hearing that annoying test pattern beep maxed out over a PA?

7:00 THAT EVENING

WAL-MART PARKING LOT

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Ryan chuckled. This had been one of the stupider things we've done, but enjoyable none the less. We'd all got kicked out pre-seven o'clock, but just waited by the door for everyone else. "Not to mention **I** got kicked out first! Now I don't have to pay a cent! Ha ha!" As stated by Sir Braggart over there, he got kicked out first, followed by Mew, Mica, Thunders, myself and Alecia. When we each got kicked out we waved to the bus to let them know and waited for the rest. "Have any of you seen Laura?"

"Ya, you figure she'd gotten kicked out by now." I pondered. Come to think of it, none of us had seen her since she jumped out of her shopping cart near the school supplies. We continued to question the matter as we walked on to the bus…and saw Laura, on the bus, lying back, sleeping! "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"AAAHHH!" She jumped up and attached herself to the roof of the bus. After a second or so she slid back down into her seat. "Oh? The games over?" We nodded. "I win!"

"No you don't!" Ryan hollered "I got kicked out first! I win!" She just smirked.

"Sakura, times please." She picked up the score sheet and read it aloud.

"Alecia: 5 hours, Link: 4 and a half hours, Thunders: 2 hours and fifteen minutes, Mica: 2 hours and fourteen minutes, Mew: 1 hour, Ryan: 45 minutes and Laura: 15 minutes." Not a jaw was closed.

"15 MINUTES!" Alecia yelled "How could you get kicked out in only fifteen minutes?"

"You didn't see me, or hear me for that matter?" They all shook their heads. "Well in that case, let me tell you the awesomest way to get kicked out of Wal-Mart ever!"

FLASHBACK

INSIDE WAL-MART

LAURA'S POV

This was the most perfect way to get kicked out of Wal-Mart ever! I slipped into the aisle without much notice and picked up the box. "Oh yea," I slurred "this is the good stuff." I took out what I was looking for, Sharpies, black Sharpies. These things, when sniffed, are the approximant equivalent of about six tons of hyper pills mixed with 12 tons of crack. In other words, after sniffing, the user would be and I quote, "high as a flippin' kite".

END FLASHBACK

BACK ON THE BUS

MEWTWO'S POV

"So you ran around Wal-Mart while high on Sharpies?" Ryan questioned. She had done some stupid things in the past, I had a bad feeling this was going to be one of them.

"Correction; I ran around Wal-Mart…**naked**…while high on Sharpies." (insert nameless expression of horror here) Well, it was needless to say that Laura was just about the weirdest being on Earth, but somewhere in all her bizarre nature is a shy, kind-hearted angel. I still haven't found it yet. "Wait a sec, what happened to Ashley? Did she come out with you guys?" They shook their heads. "K…if she's not with you, and she's not on the bus, then…?"

Suddenly, a S.W.A.T van pulled up beside the bus. We all rushed out to see what was going on. We weren't the only ones who gathered. It looked like all of Happy Valley-Goose Bay came out to see what the S.W.A.T team had in their van. Whatever was in their van was certainly noisy. It growled and shook and roared and I had a really bad feeling about this. Two men emerged from the van and opened the doors while four other men went to the back. After a moment or two of silence, they surfaced from the van while dragging something on a leash. It was a sad sight. The once fearful and monstrous Absol-morph was now being dragged along by the S.W.A.T team through the crowd towards the bus. Also, the lampshade on her neck didn't help matters much. "Excuse me?" One of the men asked me. "Is this your dog?"

"Hey!" She yelled. "I'm nobody's BEEP!" This was quite embarrassing. We'd already attracted too much attention with this stupid game and now the S.W.A.T team shows up. I shook my head. They were about to drag her away when she bit her handler causing him to get go of the leash and rushed over. "I said I wasn't his BEEP, that's her department." She whispered under her breath, pointing at Laura.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Nobody cares." I expected to see a wad of shaving cream on her face tonight. "I don't belong to anyone, but I'm still traveling with them." She turned to us. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She started shoving us onto the bus.

"Ashley." Laura questioned. "What'd they do to you over there?" The demon's response was blunt and quick.

"I don't like shots, neutering is evil, let's go."

* * *

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry if this was rushed, but I needed to finish this before D/P comes out. Once that happens well, kiss quick updates good-bye (as if they were ever here). Also, for anyone interested, I've been revamping chapters from "A Wish Come True?" and posting them on deviantART(same username). If enough people want me to, I'll make the same minor changes to the FanFiction version (such as fixing typos, editing minor loop holes and combing the first two parts of the series (which a few people have already mentioned)). Ja ne! (P.S: I've been looking for a good English to Japanese translator (not BabbleFish, it kinda sucks), one that can translate phrases (ex. "I love you") without the symbols. If anyone knows one, it would be a great help for the last and/or second last chapters of this fic.) 


	15. Change of Tides

KawaiiGameFreak: Oh my freaking God! One of my old fics actually got a review! I feel so freaking loved (grabs randomizer and bear hugs him/her while he's/she's turning 37 shades of blue)! Now I have something to do once "Origins" is finished! See everyone; one review can make a difference. Enjoy!

"_**Let me be the one you call. If you jump, I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone."**_**-Savage Garden, Crash and Burn**

Chapter 14: Change of Tides

MEWTWO'S POV

Getting on the boat was a minor struggle, but at least we're here. "Would you relax? We're celebrities now." Laura yawned, stretching back on her chair while her MP3 blared.

"I wouldn't say we're celebrities now." Artimus interjected "I'd say they were afraid of us more then anything." He didn't seem to enjoy the treatment very much. He hadn't sat still since we got onboard; neither had Ryan. Both of them seemed nervous and irritable lately, which was out of character for both. "They only let us on the ship so we wouldn't use our powers against them, though I would never use my powers so wastefully, but never the less." It wasn't only Artimus and Ryan who weren't in the best of spirits.

FLASHBACK

"I still say we should've flown." Ryan muttered. After Ashley was released from the S.W.A.T team, we quickly drove to the ferry dock without making any pit stops. I wasn't to sure what he was complaining about. Though I myself have never been on a boat, it doesn't seem all too bad.

"Good suggestion Uncle Moneybags." Alecia joked. "If we could afford to fly cross country do ya think we would've by now?" She appeared very peeved about something. Soon was we left Wal-Mart she barely spoke a word and kept close to Ryan. The opposite usually applied. We finally reached the dock and were instantly surrounded by paparazzi. The flash on their cameras was as bright as the sun and they seemed to ask every question known to the English language.

"When did you arrive on Earth?"

"What are you're plans to take over mankind?"

"Do you have mutant powers?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Alecia roared over the commotion. Needless to say everyone shut up. "Why are you stalking us? We're no different from you."

"You aren't human."

"I'm well aware of that!" Anyone could tell she was pissed. "Just because technically I'm not human doesn't mean I don't have human emotions! I'm not some sort of monster ya know! Now if you would all kindly BEEP off I'd like to catch my ferry." This had come as a bit of a surprise. I couldn't recall the last time she swore. There was no doubt now that she was angry. She stormed off to the ticket holder while the paparazzi slowly backed away. "Fourteen tickets please." The ticker holder was now sweating bullets.

"You can go. Free of charge. Please don't kill me." He ran away screaming. That was the sixteenth person today to do so. I was starting to get annoyed.

"WHAT?" Everyone's attention turned to the wolf demon just coming out of the bus to hear the news. She marched right up to Laura and started barking "You mean to say we didn't need to play that stupid game?" She nodded. "I didn't need to get dragged off by the S.W.A.T team?" She nodded. "So you're saying you got me neutered for no BEEPING reason?" She nodded. Needless to say, a cat fight ensued and the paparazzi swarmed once again. It wasn't even noon, I already had a migraine, and this situation wasn't helping matters much. Though, nothing they do helps my headaches much.

END FLASHBACK

"Would you relax? We have a free ride home. Just kick back and listen to the gentle waves."

"Please don't remind me." Mica whined. She had been seasick the whole twenty minutes or so we were here, and the trip would round up to at least a day. Not to mention the boat hadn't even left the dock. "I don't like boats. They make me all dizzy."

"HA! Your sea legs are just as wobbly as Laura's." Laura was telling me about how Ashley never shuts up about how 'tough' she is on boats because all her fathers were fishermen. She was apparently correct.

"Hey! The only reason I got sick on the Toronto trip was because I ate a bag of SunChips before coming on, then you made Alex Penny say all that gross stuff; like dead bodies covered in maggots, vomit…" And Mica did. "Oh…sorry 'bout that." She was too busy blowing chunks to respond. This trip would certainly test our endurance.

LAURA'S POV

The boat had just left the dock and we were now on open water. After everyone got used to the boat (except Mica, she's still seasick), we all went our separate ways and explored. The boat was huge! It had a small movie room, an arcade complete with DDR and a pool table, an all you can eat buffet (not that most would be pigging out though) and we each had our own rooms. The arcade was kick-ass! I may have blown a year's salary in quarters but it was worth it. "Check this out!" I called to Mewtwo, who was simply leaning against the wall, bored out of his mind. I pointed to a virtual mule deer on the screen of a hunting game. "I'm gonna get a headshot on this one." I lined up the on screen target with the plastic gun controller.

"Why are human's so fond of shooting things?"

"Why are you so fond of being boring?" I retorted, not that I was really paying attention. I slowly aimed and prepared my shot. "Ready…aim…" Just as I pulled the trigger, the mule deer ran away and a fawn ran in line with my gun. Since you aren't allowed to shoot females or young in hunting games, I lost my last life. "Son of a BEEP. Ya see that? Stupid fawn with a death wish made me loose!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to waste money on these games. I'm sure it costs less money to buy the machine then what you've spent playing it." I'm sure he was right, but I was too stubborn to listen.

"It's not my fault they put kamikaze deers in that game!"

"Isn't the point of the game to kill the deer anyway? So wouldn't making them kamikaze make to easier for the player?" I simply blinked for a second or two before bursting out laughing at my own stupidity. Straight after I stopped laughing at myself, I noticed something over in a corner of the room.

"OMG! CRANE GAME!" I ran over to the crane game and with face pressed against the glass, scoped out the prizes.

"This whole place is an idiot trap. You could buy most of these prizes at a dollar store."

"So why are you here then?" He paused for a moment.

"To make sure you don't spend every cent you own trying to get some stupid teddy bear or something of that nature." I chuckled a bit.

"Sure it is. The way I see it, it's either A: you have noting better to do, or B…" I slowly walked up to him and ever so slyly kissed him, causing to anthro kitty to blush furiously. "…you just like being around me." I giggled. It was fun being seductive; he blushes so easily that anything could set him off. "If you excuse me now," I whispered. "I have a crane game to win." I slowly walked away, leaving him blushing and bewildered. I almost never acted like this, so whenever I did, he acted like he'd never seen it. He was quite cute in doing so. Not to mention it got me out of hearing a speech about how much a waste of money crane games are. I scoured the machine for a worthy prize when I noticed a very cute purple hippo plushie. I instantly grabbed a quarter and shuffed it in the machine. I was pretty good with a joystick, so I figured it'd be easy.

3 HOURS LATER

Apparently, it wasn't that easy. Every time I picked up the hippo, the claw would drop it before it got to the slot. It became annoying after the bizillionth time this happened, but I wanted that danm hippo. "C'mon! You have something I want, I have something you want. Just let me get the hippo, and I won't have to use force!" I was about to punch the glass and get the plushie when Mew came in.

"HI! Whatcha doin'?" She floated over to the crane game. "OMG HIPPO!" She teleported inside the game, grabbed the hippo, and teleported out. "I'll name it Phillip! I luv you Phillip!" And the psycho kitty went away.

"…hehe…hehe…" CRASH! My hand went through the glass; I grabbed any random plushie and stormed out. "I officially hate crane games."

ARTIMUS' POV

This trip so far has been nothing short of exhausting. The were too many people around and though I'm not a hermit or loner, I dislike crowds. At least I was by myself now, minus the gaggle of fangirls following me around cooing over how cute I was. "Would you kindly leave me be? I would like some privacy in the near future."

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!" I sighed heavily. I disliked being called cute, or any form of the word. Mew on the other hand, loved being cute. It was her 'thing' being cute. She could get anywhere she wanted by tilting her head and looking confused, much like a domestic dog. She was also quite random. It would be utterly still, and then she'd pop out of no where and yell "I LIKE PIE!" or something of that nature and vanish again. Why I put up with her I'll never know.

"Please leave me be." They still wouldn't leave me alone. Finally I became fed up and transported to my room...though why I hadn't simply done that in the first place instead of having to put up with a swarm of screaming phycos is beyond me.

Most of us shared a room on the boat while the rest got one to themselves. I of course had to share one with Princess Wacko purely because no one else would. "Phew, I at last lost those lunatics." I slumped to the ground to catch my breath when I heard someone crying. "Mew?" It was only then that I noticed her curled up on the bed, clutching a stuffed hippo for dear life. This was strange for her. I wasn't shocked to see her cry, she did that all the time for attention, but to see her in a room by herself crying was something new. It wasn't even her normal childish whines; they were soft, quiet sobs. "Mew are you alright?" I floated over to the bed and sat beside her. "Tell me what's wrong please. You know I would do anything to help." I wrapped my tail around her and hugged her. Tears stained her fur and reddened her eyes. Whatever made her this upset must have been quite serious. Though I might not seem like I would be this close to her, I'm not completely cold; she enjoys my company so much that it wouldn't be fair to shoo her away. And, I can't help but feel a sense of peace when near her, a sort of otherworldly state that takes me away from the me who is known to the me who is hidden. The clichéd phrase "Opposites attract" fits this situation rather soundly.

"Well…" She struggled to speak between sobs. "…you see…I was…playing the crane game…and…I won this hippo…" She gestured to the stuffed animal bound so tightly in her arms. "…I even gave it a name…Philip…" Why this was making her cry I wasn't too sure of, but she was so upset that I couldn't hush her. "…but…but…"

"But what Mew? Please tell me." She began to worry me now. "Please don't upset me Mew; it pains me to see you like this." She began to stutter as more tears flowed out. She seemed ready to burst any moment. "Tell me what's wrong."

"…IT'S A GIRL HIPPO!"

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………I'll be leaving now."

"WAIT! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS?"

"…you scare me." Now, she was breaking out into childish whines. She was full of surprises. Just when you think her IQ couldn't get any lower, it drops another five points. I simply floated out of the room and in doing so bumped into Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, may I ask a question?" He nodded. "Good. See that…for lack of a better term...fruitcake in there?" I pointed to Mew, who was now in the fetal position hugging her precious hippo and sucking her thumb. "Are you sure you are related?" He paused for a moment as if he wasn't too sure himself.

"I feel your pain."

ASHLEY'S POV

"Ah! I love the smell of the sea! It smells like...well the sea! Haha!" This was great! I hadn't been on a boat in ages! While everyone else was getting sea sick, I was having the time of my life; even guys were talking to me.

"So...where you from?"

"I'm from Newfoundland, and I'm the most popular girl there, mainly because everyone else is afraid of me. I'm an orange belt in tai-chi and my dad knows a guy who knows a guy who used to know Jackie Chan's former ex-wife." This was good; I had them hooked; now I just had to...

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Lord help me." I should've known. Just when I was getting a guy to like me, Laura spoiled the moment. The good news was she was in human form, the bad news; she was drunk off her ass.

"Hi everybody...you're supposed to say "Hi doctor Nick."...haven't you ever watched the Simpsons? ...OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGILIKEMONKEYSOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG..."

"Don't you have to go be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not till seven why?" Her idiocy amazed me sometimes.

"Aren't you supposed to be seasick anyway?"

"That's the awesome thing...I'm too drunk to be seasick!"

"Well that makes no logical scene."

"I reject your relaity and substitute it with my own! Everybody sing! I'se a b'ys a builds the boat, I'se a b'ys a sails 'er..." Needless to say, the boys were starting to get freaked out.

"You know her?"

"It's not her fault; she suffered a recent head injury."

"What are a talkin' bout? I never suffered no head injury."

BANG "Ya have now!" She instantly fell to the ground as I baped her one right on the noggin. She disserved it after being a right great dumbass. "So anyway..." Not too soon had the boys ran off in a cloud of dust. "No fair! I want a goddanm boyfriend!" All eyes were focused my way. "What the BEEP'S your problem!" They returned to business as normal...whatever normal around here is.

"That wasn't very nice." She stuttered, still on the ground, holding a beer. BANG! "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for neutering me."

RYAN'S POV

Despite the fighting and the nausea and the damages and the money loss this had turned out to be a kickass trip. It was quiet now, since it was the middle of the night. The water was calm, the moon was bright, the wind was cool...for lack of a better term it was a perfect night. Yet I couldn't sleep to save my life. I was left up, wandering around the ship, ocassionally playing nicky-nicky nine doors with random rooms. "Bored off my ass and nothing to do...what should I do? Raid the buffet...na...how 'bout..."

"Shutting the hell up so other people can sleep." I turned around to see a very pissed of Alecia, walking out of her room in a deep red house coat with matching slippers, and looking very pissed to top it all off.

"Ya know, that outfit suits you very well." I knew she wasn't going to like whatever I had to say so I was just trying my best not to say something stupid and get me in even more trouble.

"Can it Ryan, I'm not in the mood."

"So I've noticed." She was still angry. "Why've you been so peeved lately? Are you on your..."

"No!" Thankfully she stopped me before I could say something stupid. "I'm just in a bad mood is all."

"A bad mood that lasts more then three days? I doubt." She never seemed like the type to become so easily pissed about something. "I won't tell anyone. You can count on me to keep a secret." I knew she wouldn't trust me, but I had to try something. "You can't just be pissed off about nothing."

"Who says I can't?" She was getting angry and although didn't seen like a good idea to get her angry, I knew a lot about women. When whey get mad, they get to a point where their brains can't handle the extreme level of anger and they break down into a fit of tears at which moment they confess what ever may be troubling them at the time. The only problem with this is that some take a very long time to get to that breaking point and along the way they can get pretty scary. Hopefully Alecia isn't one of those women. "I have every right to become pissed off about nothing. Why the hell do you even care that I'm pissed about nothing?"

"If you don't need a reason for being pissed then I don't need a reason for caring that you're pissed." I tried to stop myself but my brain had already entered "Stupid Argument" mode. I just spat out whatever nonsence I could, even if that meant unnessicary insults. "You're annoying when you're pissed off, ya know that?"

"Well you're just plain annoying!"

"Great comeback, I've seen more orginality at a...at a..."

"See? You're too stupid too come up with a comeback!"

"You're too stupid to admit you're pissed about something!"

Silence. A very awkward, drawn out silence. She just stared, not at anything, but off into space as if waiting for a thought to pop out of the air. Her brain had stopped functioning; here comes the confession.

"Why do you care?" She seemed much calmer, but I could still see the anger in her eyes and hear it in her voice. It took a second to wrap my brain around an answer to her question. Why the hell was I even arguing with her? My only real conceren was not to say something stupid. All I needed to do was not say anything stupid and...that's it!

"I need you."

More silence.

"What'd you just say?"

"I need you." Holy crap. I sounded like I actually meant that. I'm getting good. "Look, I say stupid things all the time right?"

"Don't I know." She muttered, rolling her soft brown eyes in annoyance.

"Anywho, when you're around I don't say as many stupid things hence I get into less trouble. So...I need you to be around so I don't get into trouble. I guess you could say...I'm lost when you're not around."

Silence again. Danm this was getting annoying.

"Since when do you say 'hence'?" She had me there. "I have a feeling you say stupider things when I'm around."

"Then I guess our visions of what is stupid and what isn't are different. Like I think what you were pissed about is stupid but it may not be stupid to you."...Shit. You were so close. Why the hell did you bring that back up? You had her right where you wanted her and BAM...you make an idiot of yourself as usual. She might start ranting and raving again and we'll be back to square one. "I'm...sorry." I stuttered, desperatly trying to keep peace. "I'm sorry I brought that back up...I was just..."

"Being an idiot?" I nodded. "It's alright, we're all idiots sometimes. You're just an idiot more times then normal. I guess I was being an idiot to, about everything. I guess getting powers wasn't all that bad." Uh oh...this wasn't good. You could see the anger she was hinding through her smile from here to Vancover. I had to think of a way to calm her down...or at least shut her up before she had a complete fit and bust into flames. "It's not so bad...even though I have to be careful of what I think and I ruin all my good clothes whenever I'm upset and I constantly have to worry if my hair is going to combust and the papparazzi are after me day and night and I 've gotten so much bad publicity that my band will never hit it big and we'll be stuck playing in garages for the rest of our lives and..."

Well, I did what I had to. If I hadn't done anything she would've gone on 'till world's end about everything wrong in her life. It wasn't quite sure what her recaction would be to my methods, though she seemed rather calm (which scared the crap outta me). My method was swift and cunning. All she managed to get out was "What the...?" before I had to force her back against the wall. I was so close to her our faces were almost touching...correction...they were. She was in a complete state of shock, she barely moved at all while this was taking place. It felt so awkward but it felt amazing at the same time. I may have been enjoying this a little too much but come on...when does a guy like me get some face time with such a beautiful girl? Time seemed to slow to a hault and everything was still. I could hear no noise but her heart beat along with the occasional gull. I figered she would've struggled against me...but she remained calm. This was one of those moments in the movies where everything was going right, peace had been made, the world was perfect...

"Some times we're bound for Liverpool, more times we're bound for Spain. Heave away, me jollys heave away!"...and then your drunken friend shows up. The plastered anthro kitty was racing about the halls singing random Newfie songs. Her ability to ruin moments was starting to bug me. She raced around the corner, bashed into the wall and cried "TELL MY MAILBOX I LOVE HIM!" before passing out in front of us. Alecia used my moment of surprise to push me away from her, causeing me to fall flat on my ass. She seemed pissed, but not to the extreme as she was before.

"Ryan, my good buddy, you are the worst kisser on the face of this planet." I slowly climbed to my feet (no help from her).

"Then why didn't you stop me?" She looked stumped. She looked positivly stumped. "Yes!" I cried happily "I made the smart chick look like an idiot! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday!"

SLAP!

She never said a word. She just slapped my face and walked away, leaving me and Ms Drinksalot alone. I stood there in utter shock, rubbing my burning red cheekin an attempt to make the hand print go away. Through all this, I couldn't help but crack a smile. "...score."

* * *

KawaiiGameFreak:Well that was... 

Alecia: YOU'RE BEEPIN' DEAD!

KGF:...oh shit. (runs away while being pursued by angry flamming horse with bazooka strapped to her back)


	16. Here We Are

KawaiiGameFreak: Where did all my loyal fans go?

Mewtwo: Watching the fifth Harry Potter movie whilst waiting for you to update.

KGF: Not fair! I had finals to study for (98 in language, w00t)! Not to mention I've been busy with my new account on FictionPress. Now I can put up all the wonderful stories and…

Mewtwo:…emo poetry that you write when no one's around.

KGF: I AM NOT EMO! Anyway you're a fine one to talk about being emo!

Mewtwo:…I want to be alone now.

KGF: Awww, kitty needs a hug.

Mewtwo: I DO NOT NEED A HUG!

KGF: (glomps Mewtwo) HUGGING!

Mewtwo:…please help me.

"_**Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind. My problems fell out of the back of my mind."**_**-Relient K, Pressing On**

Chapter 15: Here We Are

LAURA'S POV

"Why is it so freaking hot?" I was truly surprised it was so warm out. Not only was it late August and around quarter to seven, but we were finally back on The Rock. There was a nice breeze so that cooled it down a bit…but that doesn't make that much of a difference when you're stuck on a bus with fourteen people with no air conditioning and no drinks. Most of us were half cooked from the heat and Ryan was having the time of his life seeing the girls all in tank tops and shorts. Aside from the heat and the close quarters, I was ecstatic. I was finally home…or at least on the road to home. I stretched out over my chair and yawned happily.

"Laura-san, you yawn like a large animal." I just chuckled a bit. We joked like that all the time. We'd say "You laugh like a chipmunk." or "You sneeze like a rhino." and alike. It was just one of those things that friends do to have a laugh.

"Ya ya, I'm sleepy, it's the heat ya know."

"Well I'm sleepy to," Ryan muttered. ", but I don't sound like a grizzly bear." I growled slightly and laughed. Everyone was a bit off from the warm weather. I was too excited to really notice it. After three whole years away I'd finally be home. It may not seem that long, but still, after all that's happened it'd be nice just to see home before I left. Did I mention that I was leaving Earth to live with Mewtwo? No? See? I'm so excited I'm forgetting everything already! "When are we getting to Grandfalls anyway?"

"Keep going straight until you see a giant fish." Everyone looked at me funny. "There's a giant statue of a salmon on the right-hand side of the road, once we pass that, we're officially in Grandfalls-Windsor. Now if you excuse me I'd like to get some sleep before we get there."

"I'll wake you up when I see the giant fish if you would like."

"Thanks Sakura, you're a pal." I drifted off, dreaming of memories of home.

SAKURA'S POV

"To be entirely honest, I don't think I've ever seen Laura-san this happy."

"Yea." Ryan agreed, ", ever since she came to Rick's she's been miserable. She wouldn't talk to anyone besides Sakura and me, and when she talked to me it was usually involving the "F" word. Seriously, you alien dudes showing up was the best thing that could've happened to her." I half heartedly agreed.

"For the last time we're not aliens!" Link hollered, "But you have a point, thought it was mostly due to lover-boy here." He leaned over and punched Mewtwo's arm.

"You're a fine one to talk. You had a girl long before me." It was only then I noticed that Peach was lying half asleep on Link's shoulder.

"Damn, got me there." They both laughed and soon the discussion turned to past boyfriends/girlfriends. I kept quite the entire time. I never had a boyfriend, I've never kissed a boy, I've never even been on a date! It was embarrassing, but I was just too shy to ask anyone out and I didn't go out that much. Laura didn't go out much either, she was just as shy was me (unless she had a couple drinks), she just got lucky. Seriously, I'm sure many a girl would kill to have a boyfriend as loyal and compassionate as Mewtwo. I'm not jealous though; she's told me all about what jealousy did to her. Jealousy is a bad emotion that can only lead to corruption and our self imposed undoing. I avoid that emotion at all costs. Still, they are lucky to have each other. I just wish I could be as lucky. "So Sakura, tell us about one of your boyfriends." Oh snap!

"Um…I…well…you see…THERE'S THE FISH!" I pointed in a random direction hoping there was a giant fish. No such luck.

"Fish?!" Laura woke up and started turning in all directions looking for the fish, hair matted to her face and a small trail of saliva coming out the corner of her mouth. "Sakura…that's a billboard."

"Oh. Sorry, it looked like a fish." She just stared, totally unconvinced.

"Riiiiight. Next time, make sure it's a fish. I'm going back to sleep." I was very embarrassed. Hopefully Link wouldn't ask me anything else.

"Sakura why'd you…"

"THERE'S THE FISH!"

"I'm not falling for that one again." Laura groaned, still angry about the unneeded wakeup call.

"I apologize sincerely but look out the window. The fish is there like you said." We all crowded around the right side of the bus as a large salmon approached.

"I'm almost home! I'm almost home! I'm almost home!" The previously grumpy Laura was now bouncing off the walls with glee. "It's coming up! 3…2…1…WOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" The bus zoomed past the statue like it wasn't there. She frantically took pictures of the statue as though she was a tourist from a foreign country. After the fish was out of view, she calmly walked to the middle of the bus. "Ladies, gentlemen…scientifically created dog like mutants with the inability to reproduce…" A random shoe hit the back of her head. "Welcome to Grandfalls-Windsor, Newfoundland!" A cheer filled the bus and I couldn't help but join in. I was happy to see her so happy. It was only natural since we were good friends. She told me all about her past troubles when no one else knew. She told me secrets that nobody else knows, and I've done the same. Laura can be very paranoid and secretive, so gaining her trust is a challenge. Becoming a close friend disserves an Olympic medal. Still, once you get to know her she's a very kind and friendly person. I feel it's a prize for breaking through the jaded and cold exterior.

I glanced out the other side of the bus to see an empty driving range. Signs pointed out the twenty, thirty, forty and fifty meter marks so you could easily tell how far your golf ball went. "That's where Old Dad used to take us every once in a while…before he lost his head of course."

"Old Dad?" I questioned

"Ya, the human one. Now I have a grumpy, humor lacking and slightly unhinged new dad." She gestured to Artimus who looked upset at his mention.

"Just because you were created from me…"

"Means you're our dad." 'Our' referring to herself, Alecia and Ashley, since according to Artimus himself, all three share his DNA. She turned to me and smirked. "And you thought Mew had a hard time." Laura's ability to put a spin on just about anything was amazing. "Why don't you just sit tight, relax and enjoy the view?" Artimus was not an easy person to get along with.

"'The view' as you state, is nothing but oddly placed rocks and half dead trees." It was true to an extent. Though I thought the scenery was beautiful. Jagged cliffs jutted out from nowhere and stretched out for ages. Twisted roots of distorted trees sprawled out over said cliffs and reached to the earth. Lakes dotted the island and occasionally a boat could be seen with a couple of fishermen waving at traffic. Miniature waterfalls, which were just collected rainfall flowing over the rocks, were placed almost periodically throughout the landscape. There were grassy fields, though few and far between with random boulders looking like someone had fun with PhotoShop. The autumn colors on the birch mixed with evergreen gave the appearance of a scene from a painting, nothing I could ever capture. It was truly beautiful. "Nevermind, I will be returning to sleep until we arrive." He floated back to his chair and slumped down next to Mew.

"You know…" Mica piped up out of nowhere. "…this place seems real familiar." She had been quiet since we got off the boat, probably recovering from her seasickness. When Laura got off the boat however…it was opposite. She claimed that if she was drunk enough, she wouldn't be seasick. The only flaw with that was when the effect of the beer went away, the seasickness caught up to her, just in time for the hangover. I've never been drunk enough to get a hangover, but I can imagine that having one while seasick isn't a pleasant experience.

"You've been here before?"

"I think I have, I just don't remember." We continued to drive along past a golf course and some more billboards. We eventually got into town after making our way up a fairly large hill.

"I see my old house!" Ashley cried. The house itself wasn't that small, but the fact that it was totally enclosed in trees made it almost invisible. A 'U' shaped driveway curved around a small patch of grass in the front. "Too bad it was only a bungalow, but hey, home's home." I hadn't known her for as long as Laura had, but she seemed very…schizophrenic. One moment she could be ranting and raving and swearing, the next she'd be calm as the wind. Laura's told me she's always had strange friends. "When are we getting to yours?"

"Hold you horses," Laura was a fine one to talk about holding horses. If brains could explode from someone saying "Are we there yet?" about fifty hundred times, we'd all be dead by now. ", it's less then ten minutes at least. I'm so close!" We turned up the street and drove straight on. "I CAN SEE IT! I can see my house!" She screamed like a hyperactive banshee as we pulled up alongside a large blue house on the corner of a cul-de-sac. There was a satellite on the wall by the front door and a driveway by the side. A large window out front allowed a view into the living room and the LCD TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. It was a nice looking house and needless to say, and the pervious owner of it was excited. Laura jumped out of her seat, ripped open the bus door and cried "YAAAHOOOOOOOOO!" Racing around to the backyard, the rest of us were left still sort of scared. I slowly got up and walked out back as everyone else followed. There were a few pine trees that bordered the property along with a large birch tree in the center that looked like four smaller ones grew in the same spot and eventually joined together. A wooden bench sat at one corner of the yard and a circle of dead grass showed where a pool probably was. "Look!" She gestured to a patch of grass in front of the birch tree. "I can still see the spot where we had that campfire and you," She pointed at Link, ", nearly burned my lucky card. And that's where the pool was. Remember that huge belly flop I did?" She asked no one in particular. "Man half the water came out that time! And here's where…" She rambled on about first kisses, flying, pool parties, Christmas presents, love letters…not to be rude but she would not close her mouth. Though I forgive her; I'd be this excited about being home and remembering all the amazing things that happened to her here. She got to meet people that no one knew excited, she got to live with then, she even got a partner out of all this.

"Now I remember!" Mica certainly grabbed our attention. She even made Laura stop talking. "I own this house!" As Laura would say, "Insert anime style expression of surprise here".

"Whadaya mean you own this house?"

"Sorry I forgot, my daddy bought this house for me as a summer home, but I only came here like once. I have six more in Europe." We kept forgetting Mica was wealthy, at times it seemed like she forgot herself. She certainly didn't act like the rich little girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which is probably what most people picture when the phrase "rich little girl" pops up.

"So let me get this straight…you own this house." Mica nodded. "Ok…so what you're saying is…we could have flown here…on a private jet…and we would have been here last month…but we drove here…on a DRL bus…and we're here the twenty second of August…correct?" By the tone of her voice, she was indeed very ticked.

"Um…when you put it that way you make it sound so mean!" She whined a little, unintentionally I gather. "Don't talk mean to me or Thunders will beat you up good." Ok, that time she sounded like the girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just happy to be home; and I think I'm just in time for the street party." She turned to the cul-de-sac. It looked like we were just in time for the party. Various people were setting up tables, streamers that went from roof to roof, balloons, a long table for food and drinks, and other party items. It was strange that they didn't notice the bus pull up into the driveway and it was even stranger that they didn't see us getting off or hear the racket Laura made; but none of us were complaining. "Looks like it'll start soon. I probably should…"

"Hold on!" Ryan blurted out. "Today's the twenty second right?" She nodded. "Last night was the street party. That means tonight's the formal." Laura did mention something to me about a formal dance, though very briefly and with little detail. She told me that is was basically the same as the street party but with a formal dress code. Even if it was the same thing, she refused to go.

"No thank you." She was very definite. "I'm not putting on some frilly dress, caking my face in makeup, wearing toothpick healed shoes and making myself look like a ditz. There is no way in this world or any other that I would be caught dead at a formal dance!" It was silent for a moment. Ryan looked like he had something up his sleeve, which was never a good thing.

"What was your excuse?" Laura was slightly puzzled. Didn't she just explain why she wouldn't go? "You told both me and Sakura why you wouldn't go to the formal, now say it." She still had the "What the hell are you talking about?" look about her, though now she was blushing a tad. I still didn't know what Ryan was talking about. Laura seemed to know as she appeared to be struggling on her words, trying to find a non-embarrassing way to make Ryan shut up.

"I…didn't have anyone to go with." She mumbled in a very small voice.

"What was…"

"I said I didn't have anyone to go with!" She was more embarrassed then angry, I could tell, but she showed more anger then embarrassment.

"That may have been a problem a few years ago, but…" He paused for a second "Viola! Problem solved." He stood like someone presenting a game show prize and gestured to Mewtwo, who didn't really take that much notice. Not that I have a sixth sense, I could tell what Laura was thinking from her expression. "Oh crap! I need an excuse! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to go to some stupid formal. Not to be rude but neither of us are very social and it would be a waste of time bothering to go if neither of us would enjoy our selves." This could become a greatly heated argument. Both of them are experts at making up excuses and personal justifications.

"Hmm, you do have a point, but, don't you wanna have some fun before you run off to that other dimension you were talking about. And besides, I'm sure none of us would mind seeing you in a dress." Ryan has never been that wise. Hitting on a girl whose boyfriend could pick you up with his mind, snap your arms and fling you to Russia, needless to say, is not that wise.

"Well," Before she could get a word out, a faint pink glow formed around her and she was tossed into the air. "What the hell Mew?" The goddess cat simply giggled.

"I've always wondered what you'd look like in makeup." Peach cooed.

"This'll be sweet payback." Ashley grinned.

"I can't wait to make you look all pretty!" Mica cheered.

"Aw crap you formed an alliance!" She freaked out and started twisting in all directions trying to get free from Mew's physic grip. "Let me go you psycho bitch! Mewtwo why aren't you helping?" She stopped struggling for a moment and waited for his response.

"Ryan's right, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a dress." He smirked a little, which seemed out of character and scared the life out of Laura.

"…you perverted little…"

"Ducking plastered!" Mew screamed randomly.

"What the…"

"Fudge!"

"Would you stop censoring me you psycho…"

"Finch!"

"You are very annoying, you know that, right?" Mew simply nodded brightly as she carried off the very pissed of and slightly traumatized Laura. This was proving to be an interesting experience; though I had an inkling that it would get all the more interesting.

BACK AT THE SMASH MANSION

NORMAL POV

It was a typical day at the…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

…ok, maybe it wasn't that typical.

"I swear to God if they don't show up with my fighters soon I send the army after him!" Master Hand was not that impressed. They had lost contact with Meta Knight and Kirby a while back and no one knew what to do.

"Why don't we just go over there and…"

"NO!" Nearly all the fighters screamed. They'd experienced the wrath of the 'Queen of the Warpos', none were keen on doing that again.

"What is the matter with you?" One fighter spoke up. He was short and fat, similar to Mario, but his trademark pink nose and jagged mustache gave him away. "I've had worse then you!"

"No you haven't." Roy muttered. "She swears like a sailor, eats like a pig, snores like a bear and don't even talk about that damn accent. It's annoying." The majority nodded in agreement.

"Seriously guys," Another fighter interjected. "I'm not sure why you all are so afraid of a child."

"Trust me Pit," Samus put her arm around the winged Smasher, ", these people are nuts. They are completely off their heads, most of them can't spell their own names and the men around here wouldn't know what soap was if it jumped up and bit them in the rear. So when they say that someone else it nuts, well…they probably are." Pit was only new here and had no idea what was going on. So were Wario and Snake, a military type who rarely spoke a word and was now off in a dark corner having a smoke. Three of then (along with Meta Knight) were new Smashers recruited by Master Hand to make up for time missed in the last tournament. He said more recruits were on the way but he refused to say who they were or when they'd show up.

"This is ridiculous!" The floating hand continued to rant. "We need to bring them back before the tournament starts!"

"When does the next tournament start anyway?"

"Next week."

"WHAT?" No one expected it to start so suddenly. They figured he'd give some time to get those on Earth time to come back.

"Are you crazy?" Zelda exclaimed. "We have no time to prepare! Maybe we should start next month." Everyone seemed to agree. "Besides, if we start in a week it won't give any time for the new Smashers to adjust and get the incoming ones over here."

"I already have all the new Smashers picked out." Another cry of surprise rang out. "I just won't tell you for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time."

"Master Hand, you are a jackass, you know that right?" Marth retorted, obviously unaware of who he was talking to.

"SILENCE!" The levitating glove, without any visible effort, flicked Marth through the roof. The assembly of fighters simply watched as the tiara wearing swordsman flew into the sky and disappeared with a 'ping' sound as is common with most star KO's. "Now as I was saying, someone will have to go to Earth, pick up the deserters and come back within a week, got that?" Everyone gave the same "Are you serious?" sort of look.

"I have an idea!" Ness piped up.

"First time for everything." Falcon muttered under his breath.

"Ignoring Capitan Stupid over there…instead of just one or two or three of us going out there, why not all of us?" Curious eyes drew to Ness. "Think about it. All of us could easily overwhelm her, not to mention it would give the newbies a chance to see Earth. Ya like my plan or what?" The group thought about the young boy's plan. It seemed like a good idea. "Well?" Mario stepped out on behalf of the crowd.

"Your plan does sound alright, but shouldn't someone stay behind, just to look after the mansion?"

"Good idea. Gannondorf, Bowser, DK and Game and Watch can stay behind." The afore mentioned Smashers were none too happy.

"We got stuck here by ourselves last time!" Bowser roared. "I'm not getting stuck with a giant monkey, a 2D…whatever he is and a green skinned orange haired big nosed…"

"Who are you calling big nosed, sulfur breath?"

"At least I don't smell like garlic!" Wario heard this and became ticked off (needless to say). He to joined in the verbal fray which soon turned into a fist fight.

"…ok…all five of you can stay behind since you all like each other so much." Ness knew they couldn't hear him over the sound of their own voices mixed with the sound of fists against jaws. "The rest of us will head out to Earth in five minutes, got it?"

"Hoi!"

"Excellent! Let's go!" Ness eagerly ran out to the portal field while everyone else ran to their dorms to prepare. Pit was left a little dazed and confused. He'd only arrived yesterday and now he was headed to a place he'd never heard of to rescue people he'd never met. He turned to Master Hand, who was leisurely hovering over the floor.

"Master Hand…do I really have to live with these people?" The hand shook up and down, which one would assume was the same as nodding one's head. "Great." The bow wielding fighter slurred as he walked off to his dormitory. "I'd rather be an eggplant."

* * *

KawaiiGameFreak: Now before I get reviews from Marth fangirls let me say, I don't like him that much. I prefer Roy. Why? He has red hair (smexi), a flaming sword (smexi) and he doesn't wear a tiara; which makes him smexi.

Link: How many times did you say 'smexi' in that last sentence?

KGF: Once.

Link: What about the brackets?

KGF: Damn you. I can't help it if I think Roy is smexi. (Realizes that Mewtwo is standing right behind her) But…um…not as smexi as my boyfriend?

Mewtwo: You're lucky you get picked on next chapter or I'd…

KGF: (Uses invincible Bambi eyes)

Mewtwo:…damn you.

KGF: I win! Ja ne!


	17. The Effects of Spiked Lime KoolAid

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry I've been so busy. School's started and all that crap. I will do my very best to update once a month until this story and Origins are done. This chapter and the last chapter of the fic will be the longest two chapters that I've ever wrote so be patient. Plus I'm still trying to figure out an epilogue for this fic. All that aside, enjoy! (Super Smash Brothers Brawl comes out December 3rd W00T!)

"_**Well we know I'm going away and how I wish, I wish it weren't so. So take this wine, and drink with me. Let's delay our misery."-**_**Eagle Eye Cherry, 'Save Tonight'**

Chapter 16: The Effects of Spiked Lime Kool-Aid on the Mind

SAKURA'S POV

"What the hell are you doing? Don't put that crap on my eyelids! Put down the pantyhose! Where are you sticking that? HELP ME!" Were just a few of the many cried we heard from the bathroom. Mica, Peach, Ashley and their victim, Laura, had been in the bathroom for the past forty five minutes trying to get her dressed up for the formal street party; which is a bit of an oxymoron now that I think about it. "Let me go! You all are are effing crazy you know that, right? Get me the BEEP outta here!"

"Dear sweet Nayru, it sounds like they're putting her through extreme torture."

"For someone like her," Ryan chuckled, ", this IS extreme torture." We were all dressed up and just waiting for the rest to finish. Most of the men were wearing black tuxedos for a laugh. Meta Knight wasn't dressed up, claiming his armor was good enough to wear. Thunders, Kirby and Artmus (against his will) were wearing little black bow ties. Mew wore a little red bow on her left ear and a red ribbon around her tail. Ashley was wearing a very strange dress that looked like something out of a medieval story book. It was made of black, almost velvety material with red from the wrist down. She even found a way to wear something called a corset (it was a mystery where she managed to get the ensemble in the first place). Alecia was wearing a very simplistic black dress, which came up to her knees and was covered in white spots. She also wore a red belt around her waist with a black rose in the center. Mica wore a very cute pink dress with little gold sequins all over to and a pink ribbon around the waist tied to a bow on the side. Peach simply wore her normal pink dress. As for myself, I had picked out a purple kimono with picture of clouds and flying cranes about it. I would have liked to wear something more Western, but it is my favorite. Everyone looked fantastic and I'm sure Laura would be no surprise. Everyone waited by the bathroom door for the victim to come out. The screaming did die down in a moment and soon it was quiet.

"What? I'm not going out there. Looking like this? Are you insane? No. No no no! What are you doing? HEY! HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU…HEY!" The door flew open and Laura fell out of the room face first. The door slammed shut as she slammed onto the floor. She immediately got up and started pounding at the door. "LET ME BACK IN! I HATE YOU PEOPLE! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME…huh?" She stopped pounding at the door as Mewtwo put a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly, keeping her head bowed (probably to hide whatever make-up she was wearing). Anyone could tell she was embarrassed, but she looked amazing. She was wearing a night blue dress covered in sparkles. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with at least half a dozen scrunchies and clips. Her right bang was also pinned back with a stripped, multicolored clip. She wore the moon around her neck and a bracelet made of stars on her wrist. The way her feet sounded when they hit the floor gave away that she was wearing high heels (I couldn't tell for sure since her dress covered her feet). Even though she looked amazing, she still refused to make eye contact with anyone and no one was really saying anything. She was scared. She had never looked like this before in her life and we all knew it. She knew none of us would laugh at her, but still, I would be scared if I was in her shoes. She was fidgeting like crazy, I could hear her stuttered breath, she wasn't crying but she was still scared to death.

"You look beautiful." Mewtwo finally broke the nervous silence, which made Laura finally look up. You could hardly tell she was wearing make up. There was a small amount of blush and eye liner but that was about it. Still, this was completely alien to her so it must fell like she's caked in it.

"Seriously?" She asked in a quiet voice. "You aren't just saying that are you?"

"No, we'd tell you if you were ugly." I jabbed Ryan in the arm for that.

"Shhh." We all laughed a bit, even the scared girl dressed like the night sky. Laura looked almost in tears as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He hugged her back and smiled; yet another Kodak moment for them. Suddenly the door flew open to interrupt the happy moment. That was always happening. It was almost like someone was saying that they shouldn't be together, but I don't think they listened or cared.

"Don't start crying now." Peach ordered. "You'll ruin your make-up." She laughed a bit, muttering "Fine, whatever" under her breath. Everyone gathered on the deck. The party was in full swing. Music was playing; people were dancing and having a good time.

"You realize we can't just walk down there, right?"

"What do you mean? Why can't we?" Ryan questioned.

"Incase you haven't noticed, most of us aren't human. The whole place would freak out." Alecia did have a point.

"What about when they came last time?" Mica asked, 'They' referring to the Smashers.

"I kept them pretty secret, though when people finally wised up they freaked out. But I'm sure most people here remember that they're cool." It was still sketchy in my perspective. If I saw people who by laws of science shouldn't be there I'd have a heart attack. "Though I don't want to go down there myself."

"Why?"

"Why the hell do you think? I'm wearing a freakin' dress!"

"Why do you hate them so much? Dresses I mean." Link asked.

"Cuz I do, that's why!" No one really understood her logic, but as she says "Do not question my sense of logic, for I have none." "I'm not going down there until someone else does first."

"We'll go down first." Link volunteered. "We're the most human looking."

"Fine, you go down and tell them the Smashers…or at least a few of them are back, kay?" He nodded and, with Peach on his arm, calmly walked down to the cul-de-sac. No one noticed him going down. "How long tell the fangirls rape him and steal his wallet?"

"I give 'um five minutes."

"I give him thirty seconds." We all eagerly watched and waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S LINK!" The music stopped and the crowd of fangirls swarmed around Link. But Peach was already whipping out her golf club.

"Back off! He's mine!" I don't think I've ever heard that many disappointed women at once.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S PEACH!" Now the male population of the party was swarming.

"Will you all just leave us alone for two seconds so we can say something?" A silence fell.

"I LOVE YOU LINK!" Shouted a random fangirl.

"…ignoring you…what I was trying to say before I got so rudely interrupted was that…ladies and gentlemen…some of us have returned to your world for a short time and while we are here we'd like to have some fun. So without farther adieu…let me introduce…the couple of the evening…Laura and…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The afore mentioned yelled. Everyone turned towards her, causing her to hide behind Mewtwo.

"I just thought you'd like the attention."

"What the hell made you think that?"

"You aren't ashamed of your boyfriend, are you?"

"HELL NO! Are you on drugs or something? Why would I be ashamed of someone as amazing as Mewtwo?" A resounding gasp was heard through the crowd. I could almost see Link smirking. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get her to say what he wanted said. Laura was now a deep shad of red, realizing what she just said. I would have expected her to start crying now, but she didn't. She said something that made everyone take a small step back. "Y-yeah, tha-that's right, Mewtwo. My boyfriend is Mewtwo, and ya know what? I don't care. I love Mewtwo and I don't give a damn who knows it!" Now both were blushing wildly. I think that was the bravest thing I've ever seen her do. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "I meant every word." Both just looked into the other's eyes before embracing each other in a passionate kiss. The crowd was now cheering and whooping for the happy couple.

"Get a room!" Ryan immaturely yelled. Laura quickly pulled away and flipped Ryan off.

"At least I'm getting some." Needless to say, Ryan shut up.

"Come on! We can make fun of Ryan's inability to get laid later. Let's party!" On Link's cue everyone ran down off the deck and into the streets, Laura clutching Mewtwo's hand for dear life.

NORMAL POV

Everyone was gathered at the portal fields and were awaiting orders from Ness. "Ok people, we all know what we're here for, we're here to rescue our fellow Smasher's from the clutches of the Queen of the Warpos. Some of you may not make it back with your souls intact, but to save lives, it's worth it." Everyone was still a little skeptical about his plan.

"Are you sure the people of Earth won't freak out when we show up?" Pit asked.

"They didn't freak out too badly last time. So they should be used to us by now." They nodded in agreement, still not fully convinced of his plan. "Now, soon as I push this button the stone portal will open and we can go to the world of Earth. Gee, I wonder why the main button's pink." He chuckled at the idea of such a hero being an item with such a ditz. "Here we go people!" The physic boy slammed the main button and the wires that surrounded the portal sparked to life. The doors slowly opened to reveal a great swirl of color. "Strange, it's not as loud as…" BANG "…never mind." The Smashers were all in awe. There were so many colors, that it would take infinity to count them all. "Well what are you waiting for? GO!" A stampede of fighters raced through the portal with their self appointed 'leader' Ness following close behind. When everyone was through the portal, it shut behind them.

The room was the same as before. Beige walls, a desk in one corner with a spinning chair in front of it, two bean bag chairs in front of the TV they just emerged from, but there was one thing different. Instead of a black cube beneath the TV, a white rectangular box sat there. There were no controllers coming from it like the black cube, and no cover to open and insert discs. There was instead a slot on the side and a strange remote on the desk that matched the color of the rectangle. "Ok…any idea what that is?" No response. "Anywho, let's set out on the rescue!" He ran out of the crowded room and headed upstairs. "How we managed to live here I'll never understand." He muttered as he raced into the kitchen.

"How do we know they're even here?" Falcon asked. "For all we know they could be hours away."

"Check the rooms." Ness ordered. Groups of people went into different rooms and came back with the same reaction.

"Nothing in this room."

"Empty here."

"No one in sight."

"This is odd." The physic child pondered. "Everything looks like it hasn't been touched and some stuff I don't even recognize." The sheets on the beds were still made neatly, the appliances were all cold and there was a small amount of dust of everything. The house itself hadn't changed that much, but there was some different furniture and some walls were a different color. It was just too much change for just four months. Something was up.

"Look outside." Fox gestured to the large glass door that connected the dinning room to the patio. From there the Smashers could see a mass of people dancing and drinking and having a great big riot. "Humans are social animals by nature, so it would be…"

"PARTY!" Falcon, Marth, Roy and Falco all ran outside and onto the deck before Zelda stopped them.

"Are you mad? We can't just go down there! We have to make an entry. We have to look somewhat classy. Look down; everyone is wearing formal clothing so we must act formal if we wish to be civilized." The group of fighters stopped for a moment.

"Yeah…" Fox slurred. "…STREET PARTY!"

"PARTY!" Everybody stampeded past Zelda and into the biggest part of the party, right in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Zelda was about to get up and dust herself of when Pichu jumped on her head and on to the party.

"These people are barbarians." The Hylain princess yelled at no one. "Seriously? A little respect for royalty would be nice. I'm mean I run a flaming kingdom, they could at least be so polite as to not run me over. Come on, I think…" Unfortunately, no one really cared what Zelda thought.

LAURA'S POV

If there are three words in the English language to best describe me, they would be: scared, to, death. I will not lie, I am constantly scared. I'm scared that someone will hurt me, that someone will laugh at me, make fun of me, ignore me, betray me, leave me and so on. I am just about the least brave person on the planet. I can't fully trust anyone with a secret (save Sakura and Mewtwo) because I'm so scared that they might tell it to someone and laugh at me behind my back. I'm scared to admit when I like someone. When Ryan asked if I liked someone, I made up a story about some guy from Wyoming that I met over Neopets because I was so scared to tell him who I really liked. Knowing how scared I am, how in the hell did I manage to say what I just said about two minutes ago? I could not believe it. No matter how many times I play what happened in my head, I still think I was possessed by someone a hell of a lot braver then me. I guess I needed to do something like that before I left. It was kinda fun being brave; not to mention my bishie-kun looks so cute when he blushes.

Now I had the excat opposite of what I wanted, attention. I was still a little uncomfortable about everyone talking to me about Mewtwo. The funny thing was that most of the people who were talking to me were people who picked on me in school. This was hilarious. All I had to do was become a video game character's girlfriend and everyone starts treating you like a human being. I loved how they tried to be my bestest buddy after picking on me, calling me fat ass, stealing my writing folder and posting it on the bulletin board, making me go into the lunch mosh pit to get them chips and bars, begging me for my homework, yanking my ponytail and alike. I guess now that I have a boyfriend that could kill you at will; they want to get on my good side. It was like holding the remote to a doomsday device. They were like "Please don't smite me for treating you like crap over your entire school life. I'll beg and plead and do whatever you want. Just forgive me." and I was like "I'll be kind to you since you beg so well. When I take over the world you will die first." Hehe, that would be cool. Even though my mind was elsewhere I was still humming the words to the song now blasting over the speakers. "I'm feelin' alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin. Like being in love, she said, for the first time. Well maybe I'm…"

"Hello Laura? Earth to Laura, are you there?"

"Huh? Wa?" I was snapped out of my 'world domination' fantasy by Mewtwo's hand waving in front of my face. He was still blushing a bit. "Oh sorry about that. I was just…" I decided not to mention the whole 'doomsday device' thing. "You wanted to ask me something?" He did look like he wanted to say something but, was just a little nervous to.

"Um yes…I was just um…I-I um…meyoudanceplease?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit. He was hopeless at romance and he knew it.

"I'd love to dance with you." I was just about to head out and dance, when I felt something. It was almost like a rumble coming from underneath me. "The hell?" The music stopped and everyone stood in place. A few drinks fell over and some balloons popped.

"Is that an earthquake?" Meta Knight (who had kept quiet the entire time) questioned.

"In Newfoundland? No, but if it's not an earthquake then…" I turned towards my house. "Oh…my…god…you don't think…?"

"Think what?" Before I could respond, something happened.

"PARTY!" They came back.

That's right. "STREET PARTY!" The Smashers came back.

In a matter of moments a mob of anthros, swordsmen, gun slingers, racers and assorted other fighters poured out into the streets. Naturally the humans moved out of the way, but the rest of us stayed put. Well, almost all of us.

"OMG!" I forgot the fact that most of them hated me and started randomly hugging whoever was closest. "Falco, even though you're an idiot I missed you! Pichu, even though you woke me up at five in the morning I missed you! Falcon…nevermind. Ness, you annoying little retard, I missed you! I missed everyone one of you weirdoes!"

"Who are you?" Ness managed to say as I bear hugged him.

"Huh? Don't you recognize me?" Not one of them responded.

"Well you do kinda remind me of Laura…"

"Yay!" I thought, "They remember me."

"…but you're wearing a dress which really throws me off." I paused for a moment. I'd almost forgotten about the whole dress thing. I was having too much fun.

"…THEY MADE ME!" I pointed to Ashley, Peach and Mica who were giggling wildly at the mention. "Anyway, besides the fact that I'm in a dress, I am Laura, the over hyper, over weight, over swear happy kid that drove you all crazy four years ago. Any way I can prove it?" Everyone was still skeptical. "Fine then…A HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"

"We get it." Now I remember why I loved hanging around these people.

"Awesome! Oh! Before we get this party really underway, I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends, both new and old. This is Ryan, Sakura, Mica, Alecia and Ashley." Everyone waved happily at the Smashers, except Sakura, who just shyly smiled in their direction. "As I was saying…" I noticed someone in the crowd of fighters. He was clad in a toga, and looked a bit like the lovechild of Roy and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. A golden crown of leaves adorned his head and he carried a quiver on his back. "Hi Pit!" Everyone turned to him. "You're a new Smasher I see. Cool, nice to meet ya." I shook the confused angel's hand and stopped for a second. "Hmm…" I walked around him and studied him.

"Um, what are you…"

"Your wings looks just like mine."

"WAH?" The fighters were kind of confused by my comment. I didn't even really realize what I said.

"Ya, they do, except mine are blue-ish and…" I turned back-to-back with Pit. "…yup, mine are slightly bigger."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh riiight, you don't know yet. Yet another thing I completely forgot about." I turned to Mewtwo. "Should I tell them, or you wanna wait?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Huh? What does he have to do with it?" I chuckled a bit. It's fun knowing things that few people do. It made me feel smart, or at least smarter then my friends.

"More things I kept forgetting about. Jez, I'm going crazy…er. I assume you never heard what I said a few minutes ago so I'll tell you. But first…" I quickly checked the back of my dress. The back was just low enough to see the wings on my tattoo, so I figured it was safe. I closed my eyes and focused. I was a little worried about showing my true self in front of all these people, but so much has been said already said that it wouldn't matter much. I could hear whispers and gasps and "HOLY CRAP" s. Slowly the white glow around me faded and my true form was revealed. My wings just stuck out from the back of my dress and my tail only poked out from underneath me. You could just see my feet which had completely destroyed my heels and all the clips and scrunchies that kept my hair together fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a group of fighters that nearly crapped their pants. "Ta da!" I threw my arms up. "This is the real me! Aren't I sexy?"

"Yes."

"Shut up Falcon." Samus slammed the back of his head with her cannon. "Though none of us have a sweet clue what the hell is happening or why you look like Mewtwo we're going to enjoy the party." She pressed a button on her power suit, dissolving it into a chip and leaving her in her skin tight blue Zero Suit. "That's better, now…"

"Holy shit, you're a blond?" Yet another stupid comment from Falcon.

"See?" Samus smirked. "Not all blonds are dumb." She turned around, only to have her face in a conveniently placed stop sign.

"…ummm…that was random. Hey! I've got an idea! Alecia! Ashley! You guys wanna…"

"No." Alecia interrupted. "I'm not changing forms. I'll look ridiculous plus I'll burn my dress." I was about to turn to Ashley but she already shifted into her beast form. Needless to say, even more people crapped their pants. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying the party!" She walked over to the buffet table, clearing the area. "Hey, this has its advantages." She scarfed down a good portion of the food before Falco pushed her away and they got into a fist fight.

"Haha! See?" Ness grinned. "I told ya she wasn't human! You owe me five bucks." Popo sourly handed him over a five dollar bill. This was perfect; it was just like old times. All we needed now was Easy-Mac and my old trumpet.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering a lot of things and I will explain all this in due time, but first…" I calmly walked over to Mewtwo and smirked. "You wanted to dance?" I'm not sure how one person could blush so much, but he managed to. "Hehe, don't be embarrassed. You aren't ashamed of your girlfriend are you?" I bet no one saw that coming. I paused a moment, waiting for their reactions.

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?" Roy shouted. "I mean…how…why…I thought you hated each other?"

"I suppose I did torment him a while ago, but I've changed…well no duh. Let's not dive any farther into my personal life…" I faced the 'normal' crowd. "…let the Grandfalls-Windsor End of Summer Street Party begin!" Everyone cheered and went along to enjoy the party. "Now…where were we? Ah yes." I grabbed my kitty by the arm and dragged him into the center of the cul-de-sac, aka the dance floor. "Don't worry, I can't dance either." I blushed a bit. I think this will be the most fun I'll ever have in a dress and, considering who's speaking here, that says something.

SAKURA'S POV

"So these are the Smashers." I thought to myself. "How did she survive?" Everyone was running wild, dancing, drinking, singing and just being random. It was impossible to tell that this was a formal affair unless you saw what people were wearing. Most of the Smashers weren't talking to me except for Meta Knight.

"Fangirls get so annoying." The armor clad fighter mused. "No matter what I say, if I say it with a Spanish accent, the ladies swoon. Watch." He whistled over a small group of women. "Tengo una lengüeta de doce pulgadas y respiro a través de mis oídos." He spoke coolly while laying on a thick accent.

"OMG SMEXI ALERT!" And all of them fainted.

"What did you just say?"

"I have a twelve inch tongue and I breathe through my ears." I chuckled a little. Most of the Smashers had a decent sense of humor, even those you wouldn't expect to.

The party was booming with activity, yet I was on the sidelines doing nothing. Not that I wanted attention or anything like that, it's just, I wanted someone to dance with. If someone asks you to dance that means they like you, at least that's what Laura told me. If no one asks me to dance does that mean no one likes me? Or am I not pretty enough? Or maybe what I'm wearing, or what I look like. How many naturally red-haired Asians exist? Not very many I gather. Yet no matter my worries, I still wanted to dance with someone. I didn't want to ask someone, I've always thought the male asks to dance so it might seem weird if I asked a guy. Not to mention I was too nervous to ever ask someone. I wasn't jealous of all the couples I saw, I just wanted a chance to find someone I might like.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Huh?" Laura snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh hello Laura-san." She had changed back to her human self.

"No need to be so formal, even if this is one." She hated me calling her 'san' but it was a force of habit for me. "Mewtwo's off being a loner if that's what you're wondering." She could read my mind so easily, though it was only natural since we were such close friends. "Something wrong?"

"Um…no, nothing's wrong." It was pointless to try and lie to her. She could tell when someone was trying to hide something.

"Tell me Sakura." She sounded like a mother attempting to pull the truth from a young child. "Something's wrong, tell me, I won't get mad or tell anyone." She knew every way to get me to talk. I had used all the same to get her to tell me her secrets.

"It's just…I want someone to dance with…but I just…"

"Chill Sakura, I'm sure you'll find a guy you like." Her confidence in me was almost unreal. "What about Meta Knight? I mean, I saw you talking to him and he seems like a nice enough person."

"Yes, I suppose he is nice enough but…well…" I gestured a few meters in front of me where Meta Knight was courting another lady.

"So, how long have you been involved with this tournament?"

"Jigglypuff!"

"…you've got to be kidding me. I've written some weird ships in the past but still…" She turned back to me. "Don't worry, I'm sure a nice guy will come your way and whisk you off you feet. In the meantime, at least mingle a bit, will ya?" I nodded knowing full well it would be hard. "Awesome! Now if you excuse me, I need to go check on my 'emergency flavoring'. Ja!" She ran off towards the buffet table. The 'emergency flavoring' she mentioned was a 6-pack of beer she always requested to be put under the table before a party. She said it was incase the party got boring and she needed to 'liven it up'. She ripped the labels off the bottles and put them in a cardboard box marked "Flavoring. Do not touch" so no one would get suspicious. Knowing Ryan and a few others, putting the phrase "Do not touch" on something was asking for it to be touched. "WHO THE HELL TOUCHED MY BEER?" The party quieted. "Someone emptied all my beer! Which one of you was it?" No one said a word. "When I find out who it was they're getting a swift kick in the arse!" I stopped yelling. "…carry on." Still nervous the party kicked back up. "Now I'm pissed."

"Is she always like this?" I heard Marth ask Mewtwo.

LAURA'S POV

"YES!" I yelled in his face scaring him a slight. "I'm always like this! I'm so hyper! I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom, doom doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom…" I pitched forward, being careful not to break my nose. "Hi floor! Make me a samich!" I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"The hell was that?"

"I think she's suffering from alcohol withdraw." Mewtwo knelt down and picked me up bridal style. "She needs to rest. I'll take her inside." I tried not to smile in fangirlish joy as he carried me away from the party. Now I could go inside, get some Cors Lite and resume my normal drunken stupor. I resisted the urge to giggle at the fact that he was falling for it. "I'm not falling for it."

"Damn. But I was doing such a good job."

"If you wanted to leave the party so badly you should've just said so."

"But that's not as fun." He just stared. "You're not going to figure me out so you shouldn't try so hard, you might hurt your brain." He slyly chuckled. It was fun messing with people, especially smart people. "Maybe now the party can be a little more entertaining."

NORMAL POV

After the couple left, the party fell into utter chaos. Apparently, Fox and Falco had found the 'emergency flavoring' and thought that it in fact was flavoring, so they poured it, all six bottles of it, into the punch bowl. Now everyone, human and non human, legal or not, was drunk. Ashley and Link were in their wolf forms and were now chasing each others' tails while an annoyed imp hung off Link's ears trying to slow him down. "What is wrong with you? Stupid mutt! Slow down! Heel! Something!" All while this was taking place, Thunders was swimming happily in the punch bowl…or at least he thought he was. He was actually doing the backstroke in the chip bowl.

"_Lalala…the punch is niiiiiiiice. Feels crunchy though…but who cares? Lalalala_…" Mica, on the other hand, was swimming in the punch bowl. Marth was singing karaoke with Roy, though it was never the same song for more then ten seconds. Alecia had changed forms and was break dancing in the middle of the street (how a horse could break dance was anyone's guess). Pichu was repeatedly running into a wall while Kirby and Jigglypuff were counting backwards from Tuesday. Pit's wings were duck taped together by Yoshi, but he hadn't noticed yet so he kept climbing to the roof, jumping off and repeating. Samus had jumped off the patio rail into the pool, if the pool was set up, that is. She simply jumped into the dirt circle and started running around flapping her arms yelling "FOR THE EMPIRE!" before collapsing and muttering "Screw the empire!" Falcon, Ness and the Ice Climbers, who had gotten some mattresses from the surrounding houses by bizarre means, had set up a mattress surfing course on the driveway. Fox was on the roof preparing to zip across the party on the streamers.

"Check this out peoplez!" He readied his signature move and sped across. "My ninja skillz kick AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Needless to say the streamer broke and Fox plummeted to Earth. Falco was shooting balloons with his laser causing minor explosions and singing "Ooooooh…zeeky boogy doog! Zeeky boogy doog! Zeeky boogy doog…!" Peach had been playing whack-a-mole with imaginary moles, which turned out to be other party goers who were getting hit in the head over and over again with a frying pan. Ryan had started a food fight with Zelda but they ran out of food so they started throwing balloons, forks, chairs, clothing, a boombox, other people, bowls instant ramen, dogs, a Super Nintendo, iPods, shoes, yaoi fan comics, stuffed toys; the list really goes on a bit. Mew and Artimus were playing strip poker; both were losing badly. Sakura was doing the robot (rather well actually). Meta Knight was proclaiming that all toasters must die. Mario was painting the side of the house with Cheese-Whiz while Luigi was flirting with a mailbox. All this, and the DJ was now playing all the songs backwards. To say the least, it looked like something out of a bad humor fan fiction.

LAURA'S POV

"Finally," I thought aloud. "Now that I'm all drunk up, we can get this party started!"

"I don't know what your obsession with alcohol is but it's very bad for you. It kills brain cells and rots your liver."

"But I have awesome healing powers, remember? I waved off third degree burns in a week or less! I don't need to worry 'bout that. Besides, it's a party! Live a little. We deserve to be insane at least for a while." I walked out the patio door…into complete and utter chaos. People were jumping off the roof, yelling all sorts of things, dancing every sort of way and the music was something out of the Twilight Zone. "Mewtwo, do you see all this?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Good…gimmie more beer."

"Why?"

"I need to try and make this look normal."

* * *

KawaiiGameFreak:…what…the hell…was that? 

Link: That was the result of writing while hyper.

KGF: Like the title said, that was the effect of spiked lime kool-aid on the mind. Anyway, next chapter will be even longer then this, more emotion, more tears, more romance, more character bashing; this is the end of a series. I feel almost empty inside. I've spent the better part of three years writing this and now, it's almost over. I'll still have Origins and maybe a spin off of No Boundaries (upon request) plus a couple one-shots. Still, I'll miss this fic. But there's still the all important final chapter to write, plus the epilogue. Expect a wait…

Link: Like that's unusual.

KGF: Oh be quiet! Ja ne.


	18. Last Chapter

KawaiiGameFreak: Hey! This is the last chapter (so sad, I know). Don't worry though, there's still the epilogue to write, as well as Origins so that will keep me busy for a while.I appolgize for the delay but I've been uber busy with school and my social life(yes I have one). I'll shut up now 'cuz I know you're **dieing** to see how this all plays out. Well I won't keep ya waiting. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Last Chapter: goodbye…Hello?! Start of a Lifetime

MEWTWO'S POV

It was a strange feeling waking up; mainly because I was so tired. After the party (which finished around two in the morning) all the Smashers stayed back at the house and made a racket louder then the actual party. Not to mention that most people snore loud enough to wake the dead. Though I should be used to loud snoring by now. Laura was still asleep, though she stopped snoring so she must be waking up soon. We both knew full well what today meant. Today we'd leave Earth behind and start a new life. "Mmmmmm…" She stirred a little. "Miss? Why is the last question on the test in Chinese?" She must be dreaming. "Yes. I don't speak Chinese…because I never learned Chinese, when did everyone else?...last Tuesday!? Everyone learned Chinese on Tuesday!? I wasn't here on Tuesday, I had a dentist appointment!" She began thrashing all over the place, hitting me in the nose at one point. I was about to wake her up when she fell out of bed. That woke her up. "Uggg…what the BEEP? How'd I end up…?" She looked up at me, hair in her face, barely showing her look of playful annoyance. "Why'd you kick me out of bed? I don't snore that loud and I try not to hog the blanket."

"You fell after saying something about a test in Chinese and hitting me on the nose." She muttered apologies and laughed. "At least you're awake."

"Ya. If I hadn't fallen it would've been hours before I got up. I actually wanted to get up early today." I wanted to question how nine o'clock was qualified as 'early', but I knew better. She stood up and opened the door to the hall. It was just like back then. Everyone else was up and making a racket. "Morning!"

"Morning." Marth, Pit and Samus were sitting around the kitchen table eating toast.

"Finally up I see." Samus joked. "We were all waiting. None of us thought you'd be up 'till noon."

"And normally I wouldn't be, but today being today and all; I wanted to get a jump start." I knew she was ecstatic. This meant the world to her. If I read her mind right now it would probably be "OMFG" repeating. I could sense a slight sadness from her, only from having to leave some things behind. Other then that, I doubt she's been happier. "Ya I'll miss this place but…I'm ready to go." A low growl emitted from her belly. "After breakfast of course."

LAURA'S POV

That morning was one of…strangeness.

Everyone had gathered in the old game room. How they all fit I can't quite say. I'd gathered all my stuff into two suitcases and waited. I wasn't the only one leaving Earth. Mica was coming with us so she could live with Thunders, and thus live with me and Mewtwo. Ashley had even asked (begged) to come with us. She's not living with the rest of us though; she's just entering the tournament then finding her own place. Alecia refused to come when I offered her to. I guess she just wanted to work on her band and forget about all of this. It was kind of sad that she wanted to forget everything. I'd miss her; we've been friends for as long as I can remember, and when I found out that we're (sort of) related…that was pretty cool. At least Ryan was happy she was staying. If Alecia left, who'd he hit on and not get hit back? As for Sakura, she decided not to come with us, though she didn't say much else. This was one of the main reasons I wanted to stay: Sakura. She trusted me and I trusted her back. I made friends with her when no one else would. We were best friends to say the least. If I left I knew she'd be upset. She didn't know anybody else well enough to talk to them. She'd be alone without me. I felt so guilty and selfish doing this. I remember playing Truth or Dare and being asked to pick between the boy you loved and your friends. I remember saying 'friends' every time…but now that I have to actually make that choice…it's nowhere near as easy as it sounds.

"We're ready!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ness. He spoke into the speaker attached to the camera Meta Knight brought with him. "Open the portal in three…two…one…!"

"Make some noise!" I yelled as the portal opened with a deafening bang.

It was beautiful. It was completely blinding but I could still see the swirl of colors. There were in all sorts of colors like nothing I've ever seen before. Then I laughed uneasily. "I have seen them before." I thought, recalling the unpleasant memory of four years ago. "Let's go!" The physic child called. I moved to the side while the Smashers rushed into the portal waving and yelling "Hurry up" and "See ya soon". Link simply walked up to the portal, gave us a thumbs up, and walked in. Ashley ran in after yelling "WOOTAGE" and Mica raced behind her, cheering, arms stretched, with Thunders happily riding atop her head. I couldn't help but laugh. Mica was a lot like me: hyper, annoying, always happy, and slightly crackers. Mew and Artimus flew in together. If it weren't for the fact that if they got together my current relationship would become incestual, they'd make a cute couple. Artimus was a bit unemotional and blunt and Mew was too hyper and irritating sometimes, so they do a pretty good job of balancing each other out. It reminded me a lot of me and Mewtwo.

I turned back to the remaining people. I tried not to cry though it was hard. We agreed that it would be too complicated to travel back and forth, due to the time difference and all, but that didn't stop it from being a sad moment. It was a sad moment when Mewtwo left as well. Heck that was the saddest moment of my life thus far. Yet when I think about it, it may truly have been for the better. I had only just realized this now but maybe it was better that way. If he had stayed with me, my parents would have a fit and probably kicked us out. Not to mention I would have gotten far more media attention then I ever wanted or needed. I wouldn't have tried so hard to become good-looking and strong to impress him when he returned. If I went with him, Alecia and Ashley wouldn't have discovered their powers and Mica wouldn't have a boyfriend. If I'd gone with him, I wouldn't have gotten to travel almost all the way across Canada and do things I was never brave enough to do before. I wouldn't have got the chance to meet some amazing people. Ryan, Sakura…

Soon as her name crossed my mind I realized she wasn't in the room.

"Sakura?" I called. "Where are you? Sakura?" I raced out of the game room and up the stairs, checking every room frantically. I couldn't leave without saying good-bye; it would break her heart. "Sakura?" I continued calling her name, my voice becoming louder and more panicked with each second. I finally came to the last room at the right side of the hall; my room. I heard a small voice, crying her eyes out. "Sakura." She stopped crying, or at least tried to. I knew she cried a lot and hated to do so in front of me; yet I was the only person she could cry to. I tried opening the door only to find it locked. "Open up please Sakura." "Why is she doing this?" As soon as I asked myself that question the answer came. She didn't want to say good-bye. She didn't want to watch me walk through the portal and vanish forever. She just wanted to cry by herself and let everything happen. "Sakura, I wanted to say good-bye before I left. I'll miss you a lot, ok? I won't forget you either…and I'll still…" I was choking on my tears at this point, preventing me from talking anymore. I could hear her begin to cry to. I hated hearing her cry, but at least she wasn't like me, holding everything in until one day you explode. I slowly took my hand off the door knob. "Bye Sakura…ashi…" The door flew open and the red headed girl flew into my arms.

She didn't say anything intelligible, though I heard my name numerous times, she just cried, and I just held her. I wished I could change forms and wrap my wings around her, but I chose not to. I didn't say a word; I didn't feel I needed to. Besides, she was loosing a friend, nothing I could say would make her feel better. Suddenly I flashed back to four years ago, and saw myself where Sakura was now. She knew I was leaving, she knew she couldn't do anything to change it, all she could do was beg for me do stay. For the first time since it all happened, I understood how hard it was for him to leave. She looked up at me, dried tears staining her face and wet ones constantly pouring from her soft, gentle eyes. "Laura-kun?" She had called me 'kun' only once before; when she first met me at school and thought I was a boy. I preferred it over 'san', which sounded formal and stuffy. I guess she thought it would be rude to remind me of her 'mistake', even though I was wearing a thick hoodie and a baseball cap. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Words were snared by fear; I knew how that felt all too well. "I…I…I…" She struggled and only gibberish was heard. I looked at her, trying to give a look of compassion.

"Shhh, it's ok Sakura, if you want to say something you can say it. I won't get mad or tell anyone, promise." She knew my word was good, especially to her. I know many things about her that no one ever will. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. "If you want to say something…now would be the time." She seemed even more scared then before. "Damn it." I cursed inwardly, "Now look what you've done. You've made her cry even more!" I pulled her closer to me, silently apologizing. I didn't know or care how long we were there crying, neither of us wanting to leave. If I could take her with me I would, but it was her choice to stay and I won't force her to leave.

To my surprise she pulled away from the embrace first and just stood there. Her whole body was shaking and I feared it would collapse any moment. Her eyes were just so full of fear and sadness I wanted to look away. Something just kept me there, as if waiting.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered. "Thank you for…everything." She smiled through the tears. I couldn't help but smile back through my own. I held her in one last embrace before turning around and beginning to walk away. I tried to sound cheerful as I said good-bye.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan." I knew 'ja ne' meant 'see ya later', but I didn't want to say 'sayonara'. It sounded too much like 'good-bye forever' and even though it was, I didn't have the heart to say it. I tried not to fall apart, but it was hard. More tears forced their way out. I didn't want to go back to the game room looking like this. I tried drying my eyes and walked calmly downstairs.

The door to the game room had been removed so there was no point in waiting around. "Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked as I walked in. He was worried about me; he knew I had been crying. I held my head up high and nodded.

"I'm good." Blatant lie. "I was just saying good-bye. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave you know. We could stay here if you want."

"No thank you. I can handle it." Blatant lie number two. "I'll be sad for a bit but I'll be fine." He was still sceptical, but finally he gave up trying to interrogate me.

"Alight." He held my hand. "Let's go." I waved good-bye to those remaining, took a deep breath, and walked through the portal.

NORMAL POV

"I'll miss her." Ryan remarked casually, "She was hot." That earned him a slap across the face from Alecia.

"Will you stop commenting on the looks of every woman you see? It's annoying!" To her surprise, he did have a comeback like "Maybe you're just jealous" or something to that effect. He just smirked and took the yelling head on. "I just realized…where's Sakura?"

"I don't know. She might have tucked herself away for a while. I doubt she's taking this well. Her and Laura were like…sisters pretty much. I don't get why you don't seem all that upset; you knew her longer then any of us." Before Alecia could respond, the aforementioned red-head came racing into the room screaming and crying.

"Laura-kun! I'm sorry Laura-kun! Aishiteru Laura-kun! Don't leave, please!" She fell to the floor and curled into a weeping ball of jell-o. Neither Alecia nor Ryan had the heart to tell her Laura was already gone, though she already knew. "Laura-kun…gomen nasi."

_**Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...**_

LAURA'S POV

It felt so weird. Actually, to be more specific, it didn't feel anything near as weird as I expected it to be. Walking though the portal just felt like walking through a wall of water, but it wasn't cold or warm at all. My eyes were shut the entire time in fear I'd go blind. It only took a split second to go from wood flooring to dirt beneath my feet. My eyes still didn't open. I could hear dozens of voices in what sounded like nothing more then jumbled confusion. I just stood still for a moment. I wasn't trying to interpret the mix of voices into English; I was busy thinking about something more important; how Sakura would handle my leaving. I knew she was strong on the inside, but still, I understood full well how hard it is to loose someone you care for. "You can open your eyes now." It was a miracle I heard him say that over the ruckus combined with my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself standing before a large stone wall; their end of the portal. I had a brief flash of conceitedness when I thought how I got a special portal instead of one of the plain looking metallic ones placed along the edge of the circular field. It was only as I looked at the other portals that I realized what a freaking big crowd there was. All the veteran Smashers, Mica and Ashley, and the new comers I've heard a bit about. My shy half wanted to take cover behind Mewtwo to avoid their eyes.

"Is she the Queen of the Warpos you were telling me about?" A blond, Elvis haired psychic boy asked Ness.

"Yup Lucas, in the flesh." I laughed at the mention.

"Queen of the Warpos?" I figured they'd call me by some bizarre codename. "Never had that name before; I kinda like it." Everyone was still confused. I turned to the crowd, face still reddened from embarrassment and tears from my goodbye. "Not exactly worth the hype, huh? A normal human girl, no big right? WRONG!" I began to change forms, totally unafraid of their reaction, a complete shock to my system. The glow around my body faded and I was left standing there, not scared but proud of what I was and loving every minute of it. "I'm not a human after all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Everyone was silent except for a few people muttering obscenities. I glanced over at Mewtwo, who had stayed quiet through this. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone turned to the mansion to see what was causing the noise. I couldn't see over the crowd or make out what they were saying. If I could fly or teleport properly I would have, instead I pushed my way trough the crowd, which was fairly easy with a three foot wing span. The closer I got to the mansion, the more I felt something bubble up inside me. I felt…anger…and I didn't know why. All I knew was that whoever was making that noise was about to get their face beat in. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention I'd like to ask where the registration for the toura…oh crap." I was finally past the mass of fighters, I saw who it was. Now I knew why I was angry. Now he's getting his face beat in as well as the rest of his pint sized body.

"You fucking bastard!" A look of shear panic swept across his face in an instant. I raced after him and grabbed his neck before his could run away, slamming him into the wall of the Smash Mansion. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I looked him straight in the eye. Panic, confusion, terror; all in his eyes.

"Entering the tournament here." He spat, acting unafraid.

"Not bad." I thought, "Even though he's scared out of his mind, he sounds totally unaffected." "And you think you can just waltz back here after what you did? You're stupider then I remembered."

"What did I do? And who are you to begin with?"

"I should've known he wouldn't recognize me, especially in this form. I guess I'll just remind him." "Don't you remember? The New Years Eve party? The music? The dancing? The games? The fireworks? The bomb you placed in the building in a vain attempt to kill the 'competition'?" The fighters gasped in surprise. I faced them, still keeping my death grip on the brat. "None of the Vet' Smashers remember? When the Mount Peyaton blew up, didn't anyone wonder who did it and why? This little bastard right here did it out of jealousy! He could have killed hundreds of people; civilians, fellow Smashers, even his girlfriend at the time! That's how twisted he is!" One of the newcomers, a blue hedgehog, was about to step forward and intervene but was quickly stopped by Mewtwo.

"Trust me; you do not want to get involved." He warned sternly.

"But I…"

"I said," His voice became more threatening, "do not get involved. You don't know what the story behind all this is."

"Who is that guy anyway?" I smirked.

"For those that aren't aware, this little brat, is in fact my bastard ex-boyfriend YL." I turned back to him, grinning at his confused face. "Don't recognize me, do ya?" He glared at me in a vain attempt to look menacing. "I thought you'd recognize me, even after all this time."

"Who the hell are you, and why do you know all this? Why are you pretending to be my girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend to be correct, and I'm not pretending. Come on, don't you see it in my eyes?" I allowed him to look straight at me. I laughed at my memories, how I used to think his pale blue eyes were so charming, how his hair used to shine, how I thought he was perfect as the human race could get. Now I see him, cowering in my grip, myself becoming stronger then ever, no longer seeing those little details that I used to. Now he was about as handsome as pond scum. I watched his face, unchanging for the most part; then, everything clicked.

"…Laura?" I nodded. "Wha…what has he done to you?" My grip tightened.

"He's done nothing to me!" I roared. "Nothing bad anyway." I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I guess I am a freak now, aren't I?" I knew he remembered that all too well.

FLASHBACK

"_What the hell were you doing?"_

"_I…"_

"_Shut up and let me talk! Why were you fighting? You could've killed him!"_

"_That was the intention." _

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Don't lie to me! Answer my question!" _

"_I…I…I…"_

"_Spit it out!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_What do you mean you can't? Tell me!" _

"…_I hate him."_

"_So? That's no reason to try and kill someone!"_

"_Why are you defending that…freak?" _

"_He is not a freak!" _

"…_you're right. H__e's not the freak…you are." _

END FLASHBACK

I could tell he was frightened, confused and angry also. I just grinned. "What happened to make you like this?" I would tell about my past and everything in between, as I love storytelling, but he just wasn't worth my breath.

"Nothing really. I was always like this. It was only a short while ago I found out myself. My human form was simply a disguise so people wouldn't think I was a freak…oh what…YOU think I'm a freak don't you?" I didn't wait for a response, but he gave one anyway.

"What are you going to do?" That threw me off and he knew it. "Go on, tell me! Now that you have me right where you want me, whatcha gonna do? Ya gonna kill me? Or just keep talking trash? Know what? I bet you can't kill me! You were never very brave and I bet nothing's changed. I dare you to kill me! Go on! Kill me!" I don't know what possessed me at that moment, but something inside me found those words…funny. I just laughed, but not a normal laugh, a very maniacal, insane laugh like that you'd hear echo in the halls of an asylum. I couldn't help myself. Everyone in the crowd was nervously muttering "What the hell is wrong with her?" Both of us, admittedly, didn't look too sane, but I had a good reason for laughing, I found his false bravery hilarious. I finally took control of my body, managing to still keep a grip on YL's neck, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not gonna kill you." I sang. "I wouldn't what to be a murder now would I? You, on the other hand, if you had succeeded in your plan, would've been. I bet you weren't thinking properly back then. Your mind was probably filled with hate and jealously."

"Why would I be jealous of that freak?" He gestured to Mewtwo with his free arm. Slowly the story was becoming readable.

"Tsk tsk, even after all these years you still won't admit it. I knew you were jealous. He had the one thing you wanted…me." Silence. "Even if you had succeeded, don't you think I would've have found out? And after that, do you think I'd still love a murder? You might kill me out of rage and then you'd be on the run and when you're finally caught you'd be put to death, so nothing would be worth it in the end. Even though this might have been true, I still have one last thing I want to say." I leaned in, my mouth next to his ear in assurance that he'd hear me. I slowly whispered, "Thank you", and pulled away to look into his eyes, now utterly confused.

"Thank you?"

"Thank you?!" The Smashes reeled back in shock.

"Yes. Thank you very much YL, for your failed attempt at killing my boyfriend." His eyes widened. "Yup, that's right, Mewtwo's my boyfriend now, and I have only you to thank for that." No one said a word; nothing could be said. "Just think about this. If you hadn't tried to kill him, I wouldn't think you're a murderous psycho and maybe, I'd still like you. But sadly, well not really, you tried to kill him which put both of us in the hospital, you tried to kill him again by challenging him to a fight you knew he couldn't win in his physical state, I saved his life, again, you dumped me after calling me a freak, left, then Mewtwo came back after four years of hell at home and we got together…just to sum up a few key points." There wasn't a person in the area who wasn't completely lost in everything that took place. YL was no exception. He looked frightened as a rat caught in the paw of a lion, being dangled over its mouth, awaiting the inevitable. "That's right. You helped create exactly what you were trying to destroy. Thank you Young Link, thank you very much." My grin could not get wider, nor could his eyes. He finally figured out what he'd done. Everything he had hoped for had suddenly blown up in his face, and he ignited his own fuse. Normally I'm not this sadistic, but when he put me through so much hurt, physically and mentally, he disserves a little back. I threw him on the ground, hearing a satisfying crack as his left arm snapped. He was finally crying, though I'll give him some credit for being this tough up to now. He glared at me, anger, hurt and confusion still swirling around him. "I'm not saying you can't still enter, I'm just saying I don't think they'd let you. After all…two accounts of attempted murder, endangering the lives of civilians and fellow Smashers, use of weapons outside of a designated fighting arena, and fighting outside of a designated fighting arena…that's a pretty tough record for one so small." Mewtwo had made me read the list of rules for the tournament so I wouldn't get in trouble or kicked out, so I knew what it took to get banned. YL had done everything right.

"I'm not entering anymore." He growled, coughing up blood. "I'm getting the hell outta here…" He slowly rose to his feet. "…not before you're dead!" He let out a battle cry and charged at me after pulling out a dagger, the same one he stabbed Mewtwo with. I was readying myself for combat when something blocked my way. It was a giant floating hand that stopped YL in his tracks. "What the hell?"

"For once I'm thinking the same thing." The hand turned to me.

"Forgive me, I am Master Hand, overseer of this tournament." He turned to YL. "I've heard and seen everything." How a giant floating glove could hear or see, or talk for that matter, was anyone's guess, but now wasn't the time. "She has convinced me of everything I've suspected. You didn't return to finish the tournament and no one knew your location, so I assumed that you had done something wrong and didn't want anyone to know. You waited until you thought everyone would forget about what happened and re-enter. If she hadn't come along we would've just let you in without hesitation; you were in the top seven last tournament, but now that this has arisen…" He paused, sighing heavily. "It is with great dishonour…that I ban you from the Super Smash Brothers Tournament." This was a complete shock. No one has ever been banned from the tournament before; in fact the worst that's ever happened was Marth tossing a bomb-om into Roy's dorm which only got him suspended. This was quite a disgrace, and he deserved every bit of it. "You are required to leave the premises immediately." He floated off, leaving the miniature hero trembling.

"But…I can't be…it's not…NO!" He pounded the ground with his good hand. "I can't be! No no no no no!" He stopped and collapsed, tears streaming. "This isn't right…I can't be banned…I can't go home now…all my friends back on Windfall Island…my family…what would they think?"

"Well you should've thought about that before all this happened." I tried to sound a little bit cruel, but not too cruel. I wasn't really that mean; I just wanted him to feel the same hurt I felt. "Now, I don't know about you going back home, but I know somewhere you could go." I signalled Ashley. She ran over, fangs gleaming in the sunlight, drool dripping off her lips. He quickly got up and started running, the wolf demon chasing behind. "Straight to Hell!" I called as he ran screaming from the Absol morph. They had now ventured into the woods surrounding the mansion and were out of visual range, but I could still hear screaming and Ashley yelling "Fresh meet!" which made everyone cringe.

I turned to the gigantic crowd, still left lost and confused by the predicament. This was not the way I figured I'd spend my morning; I figured it would just be registering for the tournament and being on my way. This was much more satisfying. I glanced over at Mewtwo. He had said nothing much but spoke volumes. He knew I could handle myself and he knew I wanted nothing more then to prove it. If he hadn't then he would've intervened when YL tried to attack me. I felt immense pride rushing all over me, pride and happiness and relief. I smiled brightly and giggled a bit. "Ready to go, Bishie-kun?"

_**So I wanna say thank you cause,  
It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
**__**Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**__  
_

"Talk about messed. I didn't honestly think he'd show up. He must be trying to make up for something."

"Ya! He was like one of those chihuahuas, ya know? The ones that are all like "ARF ARF ARF ARF" really really loud but they're so small that nobody's scared of it. I like chihuahuas but not the ones that famous people carry in their purse that's just stupid and Nana never got me a chihuahua because we already had Kitty and she said that cats and dogs don't like each other very much but I don't know why maybe it was from back when…"

"_You're rambling again, Mica_." We had just left the grounds of the mansion and were now heading to Mount Kena via Mewtwo carrying us (with powers of course). It didn't feel all that late in the day, but the sky had turned a calming orange and the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon. "_When are we getting there_?" Thunders had asked that nearly twenty times since we left, but I'm sure he was excited to get home.

"I see it!" I called, pointing straight ahead. It wasn't hard to tell we were getting close. Everything around us was forest, then suddenly a mountain appeared. Well you couldn't exactly call it a mountain; it didn't have a snow covered top like most mountains you'd picture. As we flew over it, I saw that it was instead a crater enclosing forest surrounding a huge lake with an island in the center. The island itself was bordered with a more jungle like forest, which in turn bordered a mountain. "So let me see if I've got this right…I'm going to be living in a cave in a mountain in a jungle on an island in a lake in a forest in a crater on a mountain in a forest."

"That is correct." The purple anthro stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow…you really don't like people."

"_And you're just noticing this now_?" Thunders chuckled sarcastically.

"Nope, but there is one exception to the rule…me." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You are not human." He spoke bluntly. I paused a moment, them smirked.

"You didn't know that when you feel in love with me." I had been waiting to pull that on him. It was funny how he had said many times how bad humans are and how much he hated humans, yet he feel head over feet for one. Even though he was technically right, it's the thought that counts. Suddenly he stopped. "You al…" He shoved me out of the way before I could finish my sentence, and before a huge flamethrower shot up from the jungle below. Mica hid behind Thunders, which didn't work out that well, and I hid behind Mewtwo. The stream of fire slowly dissolved, showing the attacker realized he'd missed his target. "The hell was that?"

"I'd certainly like to know." The now very angry Mewtwo growled as we dove down into the trees. We quickly descended on a group of pokémon standing in a cluster, all with panicked expressions. I noticed that some of them had different, almost camouflage-like patterns on them which pokémon usually don't have. "Alright! Which one of you attacked us?" Everyone took a step back, leaving a charizard by itself.

"_Thank you all,_" He muttered, "_, I really appreciate it_." He turned back to Mewtwo, still pissed as ever.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"_There was a human with you, humans aren't permitted here_." Mica quivered, muttering "don't hurt me". "_And this one here_," He gestured to me, ", _I don't know who or what this one is but better safe then sorry eh_?" The anthro closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"If I didn't want these girls being here, then why would I use my powers to bring them here?"

"_But you said to_…" The dragon was stopped by a blue glow around his neck.

"Forget what I said!" His physic grip tightened. "You will not lay a hand on the girl or my mate!" This was one of those moments on a TV show where you'd hear the sound of a screeching vinyl record and all the background music would stop because the main character would have just made an idiot of himself.

"Your what now?" He released the charizard and turned to me.

"Um, I d-didn't mean to say that, it ummmmm just k-k-kinda slipped out ummm I…" By now everyone was busting out in giggles. I was trying my best to look serious, but it wasn't working all too well.

"Awwww, it's ok." I bear hugged him. "Everyone says their thoughts out loud sometimes, I don't mind." I leaned in and whispered, "Though…I'd be honoured to." I pulled away and looked straight into him eyes. I loved his eyes, they were so deep and loving, though to the common human, they seemed cold and frightening. I guess I always had a 'weird' taste in men; I always liked the types that nobody else did. Everyone else liked the stereotypical boys that you see on TV or in high school, ones you could categorize; nerds, jocks, preps, crack dealing Guitar Hero fanatics. The ones that you couldn't categorize, the 'freaks', I liked them and quite frankly, I didn't mind a bit. I leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"As do I." He kissed me again. He was actually really good, not that I cared if he was good or not, I just loved having someone to kiss, someone to love. All the while, the crowd of pokémon had stopped laughing and was in shock. He pulled away from me and faced them, face red as a tomato. "Yes?" No one spoke, but their expressions said it all. "She will be staying with us."

"_For how long_?" I stepped out.

"For as long as I want, that's how long, and I ain't planning to leave any time soon." I hugged him again. "My bishie-kun." I knew he hated me doing this in front of people, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly, one of the pokémon, a mewoth, ran out of the group and straight towards Thunders.

"_Pikatwo_! _Where were you_? _I didn't think you'd be back_! _I missed you buddy_!" This confused Mica to no end.

"Pikatwo? Thunders, I thought your name was Thunders but the kitty just called you Pikatwo why?" I raised my hand and jumped up and down like and excited school girl.

"Oh oh! I know! Let me explain!" I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Ok, so these scientists created Mewtwo and when he woke up they were all like "Alright! Now we can use him in our experiments!" and Mewtwo was all "Like hell you will!" so he blew them up, KABOOM, then he created New Island where the blown up lab was and he created his own cloning lab then he brought trainers to New Island by inviting them to a tournament but he just wanted them to come so he could clone their pokémon and take over the world and then there was a huge fight between the clones and their originals and then Mew showed up and started fighting Mewtwo and before they could kill each other a trainer ran in the middle of them and got turned to stone but all the pokémon started crying and they brought him back to life and I still haven't figured out how that worked anyway so Mewtwo took all the clone pokémon away after erasing the trainers' memories and brought all the clones to Mount Kena where they could all life happily ever after without humans trying to catch them." I took the biggest breath that anyone should ever need to take. Everyone stood there staring like they just saw my brain explode.

"…what does that have to do with Thunders?"

"Oh right! One of the trainers brought a pikachu, same one that was turned to stone I think." Mica paused a moment, then turned to Thunders.

"Thunders…you're really a clone…" I could see Thunders sweat. Mica had never sounded so serious. "That is so cool!" He blinked. "I knew you was special but now you're even specialer." She bear hugged the electric mouse with all her might. It was so funny how she acted like me, childlike, naïve, unaware of everything around her, just happy being happy. What I wouldn't give to be half her age again. "Are we gonna go to our new place now?"

"Yea, we should go, I wanna check it out, see how big a TV I could fit in there." I laughed at myself. Mewtwo simply nodded and a glow appeared around us again. "Hold on!" He stopped and looked at me quizzically. "I wanna try." He understood and put me down. "Ok, here I go." I closed my eyes and started flapping my wings. They felt so heavy when I moved them, it was hard to get them moving fast enough. They jerked every way except the way I wanted them to. I only managed to get a meter or so off the ground before I collapsed. I sat for a moment trying to catch my breath. "It took that much energy…and I practically didn't get off the ground…" Silence. "It's not fair!" I wailed, pounding my fists in anger. "I can't fly, I can't teleport, I can't use my powers properly, it's not fair!" I shouted and cried and screamed like a toddler. "Why can't I do anything right?" While everyone else backed away from me and my hissy fit, Mewtwo actually approached me and wrapped me in his arms, instantly stopping me.

"It's ok." He cooed. "I'll help you, I promise." I wiped away the tears and hugged him back. I loved it when he held me; it always made me feel better, no matter what was wrong. He pulled me back up. "Come on, let's go." The familiar blue glow formed around me and we were off. Below I could see the mob of pokémon following us, I'm sure it was a surprise to see Mewtwo acting like this, and quite frankly, they weren't the only ones. He appears so cold and emotionless, yet he loves me, even though he usually denies it when asked. They've only seen the cruel side of him; I've seen a different side that no one else has seen. I still wasn't used to him acting all kind and romantic, not that I minded.

LATER THAT EVENING

It was dark now. The sun had just set and the stars had already begun to shine. "This is perfection." I said to no one as I lazily stretched out on the plateau over looking the lake. I has going to get used to this place. "Great view, it's quiet, and the reception from here is fantastic!" I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sure that's not all." I turned to see Mewtwo walking towards me. I grinned wildly.

"Nope." He sat beside me and was instantly glomped. "I get to be with my Myuutsu-kun forever." He looked at me quizzically.

"Myuutsu-kun?"

"Yea, that's your name in Japanese." I instantly thought of Sakura. I felt so guilty about leaving her, and I knew she would have a terrible time trying to cope, but I just couldn't let someone I love walk away again. I tried desperately to get my mind off her. "I think it sounds cute." He blushed crimson. "Don't worry, I won't say it in front of anyone." I nuzzled his chest. I think he'd finally gotten used to me being this affectionate, though he still blushed like crazy. "You're warm." I curled up tighter, the rhythmic beating of his heart almost lulling me to sleep. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the clouds parted and the full moon shone. "Look." I stretched my arm out towards the moon. Out of thin air it seemed, a flock of butterfree flew in front of the moon, sliver powder from their wings filling the air and making everything sparkle in the moonlight. I stared in childlike wonder. This is where I get to live, this place is like those only seen in dreams and only heard of in fairytales. "This is so beautiful." He smiled. "And if you say some corny line like "not as beautiful as you my love" or something to that effect it'll completely ruin the moment, so don't." I laughed a little. "I guess I kinda ruined the moment myself, didn't I?"

"Shhh." His lips met mine. It still remember the first time he kissed me. I've never felt more vulnerable in my life. My mind wasn't functioning; it just floated on and left my body to enjoy itself. He slowly pulled away. "Look." I turned in time to see a shooting star zip across the sky. "Don't humans make wishes on shooting stars?" I nodded. "Make a wish." I paused, racking my brain for an answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know…?"

"What to wish for." He didn't seem convinced. "Seriously, I don't. Every star wish I've ever made, not counting the one that brought the Smashers here, was "I wish I could find someone who loves me for who I am.". Now that that wish has come true, I honestly don't know what to wish for. I have everything I ever wanted right here." I put my hand on his heart, feeling it beat faster. "You're all I ever wanted." I knew that was the cheezeyist line this side of the universe, but I meant it. I'm not the kind of person that gets love left, right and center, now that I've found it, I never want to go back to being the shy, scared outcast that I used to be. He makes me braver then I'd ever dreamed of being, he makes me feel beautiful when the world thinks I'm ugly, he makes me powerful when I see myself as weak. To say the least, he changed my life. Sure I had to give a few things up and leave my old life behind, but to finally find something that seemed so far out of reach, it was worth it. As I sat, curled up in his arms, watching shooting stars dazzle the night sky and the glowing moon shine like the sun; as I fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart, feeling his warmth, I couldn't help but think about what would happen, how the future would unfold, though it wasn't important. What was important, was that I found someone who loves me for who I am, and all I want is to be with him forever, and I will be with him forever; I hope, I pray, I wish.

_**Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true **_

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am 

(Songs used: "Don't Turn Around"-Ace of Base, "Fighter"-Christina Aguilera, "Here I Am"-Bryan Adams)


End file.
